


Pudełko Czekoladek

by Anya (AnyaMurdoch)



Series: Słodko-słodkie [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, Drama, Fluff, Gay Sex, Humor, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Ukraine - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/Anya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Życie jest jak pudełko czekoladek. Nigdy nie wiesz na co trafisz". Życie Q i Bonda jest jedną wielką bombonierką.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/gifts).



> FF napisane na zamówienie RainbowUnicorn w momencie gdy zabrakło już ficów do czytania, świeżo po "wpadnięciu" przeze mnie w fandom.  
> Akcja rozgrywa się kilka miesięcy po wydarzeniach w Skyfall. Z tą różnicą, że w tym opowiadaniu posiadłość Bondów ocalała i ma się nieźle.  
> Tekst betowany przez RU :* Ale wszelkie uwagi mile widziane.

Q obracał w dłoniach małe pudełeczko, przewiązanie zieloną wstążką, które leżało na dnie szuflady w jego biurku. Podobnych pudełeczek przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy dostał wiele. Za każdym razem były w nich słodycze, z różnych stron świata. I wcale nie były to rzeczy importowane na rynek brytyjski. By je kupić trzeba było jechać do miejsca skąd są. Domyślał się kto stoi za tymi drobnymi prezencikami. Rozwiązał wstążeczkę i podniósł wieczko. W środku leżała paczka wielkich tureckich rodzynek, prosto z bazaru. Rozejrzał się ukradkiem po pomieszczeniu Q-Branch, upewniając się, że nikt go nie obserwuje. Starannie zapakował prezent i schował do swojego plecaka. Ponownie rozejrzał się i wpisał hasło w wyszukiwarkę. Na ekranie pojawiła się mapa z zaznaczonymi punktami, gdzie aktualnie znajdują się agenci MI6. Wszedł w historię misji. W konturach Turcji nie migała żadna lampka. Żaden z agentów nie był w Turcji.  
Q zasmucił się. Był w punkcie wyjścia. Przez chwilę pomyślał nawet, że to jego podwładni robią sobie z niego żarty, a on naiwny wierzy, że ma wielbiciela.  
Westchnął ciężko i zamknął z trzaskiem szufladę. Zebrał pospiesznie rzeczy wyszedł z biura. Nie miał do nawigowania żadnego agenta. Q-Branche poradzą sobie bez niego. Marzył tylko o kołderce i maratonie z serialem. Już rano postanowił, że będzie to jego lazy day. W końcu były to jego 30 urodziny.  
Wychodząc z siedziby owiał go chłodny październikowy wiatr. Nasunął mocniej czapkę na głowę i szczelnie opatulił się szalikiem. Nienawidził zimna. Już we wrześniu zakładał termiczną bieliznę by zatrzymać jak najwięcej ciepła, szczególnie, że aż do pierwszych śniegów do pracy dojeżdżał rowerem.  
Kochał swój kraj i był gotowy umrzeć w obronie ojczyzny, ale klimat przeklinał soczyście.

 

Ostrożnie postawił małe, białe kartonowe pudełeczko na stole i delikatnie wyjął zawartość na talerzyk. Z kieszeni jeszcze nie zdjętej kurtki wyciągnął małą świeczkę urodzinową i wbił w jagodową muffinkę. Jego oczach odbijał się płomyk świeczki. Uśmiechnął się kwaśno i przymknął oczy myśląc życzenie.  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego chłopie - mruknął do siebie i zdmuchnął płomyk.

 

Zza szyby, ukryty w cieniu James Bond obserwował reakcję Q na drobny souvenir. Nie miał pojęcia czy młody kwatermistrz domyśla się od kogo dostaje drobne upominki od prawie pół roku. Zwykle starał się nic nie kupować w miejscach gdzie miał misję. To zbyt łatwo naprowadziłoby Q na jego trop. A on zbyt dobrze bawił się widząc ten grymas zadumy i rozkminy na twarzy kwatermistrza.  
Bond nie miał pojęcia dlaczego tak bardzo polubił tego młokosa. Było w nim coś co przyciągało Bonda jak muchę do miodu. Od pierwszej chwili, gdy przysiadł się do niego w Royal Gallery, tuż przed misją w Szanghaju i Skyfall. Od tamtego czasu młody kwatermistrz na stałe zagościł w myślach i sercu agenta 007. Nie śmiał jednak się do tego przyznać. W jego sytuacji romans z Q całkowicie nie wchodził w rachubę. Jego mit kobieciarza upadł by z hukiem mimo iż każdy w MI6 doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z jego biseksualizmu. Wolał pozostać więc w cieniu i skrycie wzdychać do najmłodszego kwatermistrza w historii służb specjalnych Wielkiej Brytanii. 

 

Q leżał na sofie głową w dół co chwila pociągając z gwinta tanie wino z TESCO. W tle Freddie Mercury śpiewał, że chciałby się uwolnić, a młody kwatermistrz wtórował mu jako chórek. Ni chciało mu się nic kompletnie. Nie miał ochoty ani na kolejne sezony jego seriali, ani na czytanie, a co gorsza nie widział nawet sensu w hakowaniu. Na samą myśl na inwigilowaniu kolejnych celów misji agentów robiło mu się słabo. Znikąd w jego głowie pojawił się 007. Agent specjalny w myślach Q gościł bardzo często. A nawet codziennie, od dnia ich pierwszego spotkania. Zanim do niego podszedł w Royal Gallery trząsł się jak galaretka. 007 był legendą. W najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczał, że go osobiście spotka. Ba, nie spodziewał się, że będzie jego nawigatorem. A potem nastąpił rozczarowanie, gdyż Bond okazał się burakiem z koszmarnym poczuciem humoru. Mimo tego wszystkiego szanował go i nie bał mu się odszczekiwać, kiedy ten przychodził do Q-Branch na pogaduchy, jak w urzędzie skarbowym. Między nimi to była kąśliwa gra, sprawiająca obu wiele zabawy. Z każdym dniem co raz bardziej miękł. Wystarczyło, że Bond rzucił krótkim spojrzeniem, swoimi nieprzyzwoicie niebieskimi oczami, a Q tracił kontakt ze światem na kilka chwil. Z rozważań na temat Bonda oraz bytności na tym łez padole od trzydziestu lat, Q został wyrwany przez dzwonek do drzwi. Q po omacku zaczął szukać swoich okularów, które rzucił gdzieś na bok. Po ich odnalezieniu z przekleństwem pod nosem wstał i ruszył by zobaczyć kto niepokoi go w jego prywatny dzień.  
\- Co to za głupie żarty?! - mruknął gdy w wizjerze nie ujrzał nikogo po drugiej stronie. Coś jednak nakazało mi otworzyć drzwi. Po drugiej stronie mogło być dziecko lub karzeł.  
Uchyliwszy ostrożnie drzwi wyjrzał na klatkę schodową. Było pusto. Jedynie na progu jego mieszkania stał wiklinowy koszyk z przykrywką. Wyszedł z mieszkania I spojrzał w dół oraz w górę, w nadziei, że może dowcipniś ukrywa się gdzieś na wyższym lub niższym piętrze. Q spojrzał podejrzliwie na kosz, wiedział, że nie może ot tak zajrzeć do środka. Mimo iż krótko pracował dla MI6, zdążył nauczyć się, że terroryści wpadają na przedziwne pomysły na umieszczanie bomb. Ostrożnie obszedł kosz i wycofał się do mieszkania po skaner lokalizowania ładunków wybuchowych, który niedawno zaprojektował dla wywiadu. Był z niego bardzo dumny i chełpił się tym, że wywiady innych krajów wspólnoty europejskiej stały w kolejce po jego dzieło. Tym razem jednak nie dane było mu użyć tego sprzętu. Wróciwszy na klatkę schodową, z pod pokrywy koszyczka wystawały dwie bure łapki. Q zmarszczył nos i ostrożnie podniósł pokrywkę. Z wnętrza koszyka dobyło się ostrzegawcze fukanie i cichy pisk. Delikatnie podniósł koszyk i jeszcze raz rozejrzawszy się po klatce schodowej wrócił do mieszkania.  
Ostrożnie wyjął kociaka z koszyka, przypłacając to podrapanymi do krwi dłońmi. Nie zwracał na to jednak uwagi. Z lekkim uśmiechem przyglądał się zwierzakowi, który rozglądał się lekko przestraszony. Był jeszcze bardzo mały, bo jego futerko przypominało puszek a oczy miał wściekle niebieskie. 'Masz niebieskie oczy jak Bond'- pomyślał Q i ostrożnie wyciągnął palec by pogłaskać fukające ostrzegawczo kocię.  
\- Chyba jesteś głodny, co? Tylko co takie maluchy jak ty jedzą? - zapytał Q i westchnął. Jedyne co przychodziło mu do głowy to mleko, mimo iż wiedział, że większość kotów nie toleruje krowiego mleka. Wstał i podszedł do lodówki. Wyciągnął z niej karton i nalał odrobinkę mleka na spodek od filiżanki, a następnie podgrzał w mikrofalówce. - Chyba nie wiesz co masz z tym zrobić, co? - Q umoczył palec w ciepłym mleku I podsunął kociakowi pod pyszczek, ten obwąchał go zaciekawiony i po chwili zaczął zlizywać pokarm z palca kwatermistrza. Zachęcony już po chwili chłeptał je nieporadnie rozpryskując je po całym stole. - Muszę cię zostawić na chwilę – powiedział po chwili. - Skoro masz tu zostać potrzebujemy kilku drobiazgów. Chwycił kota i przyłożył go sobie do braku. Kociak od razu wpił się w jego kardigan pazurkami. Q przez chwilę rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu, zastanawiając się gdzie zamknąć kota, by narobił najmniej szkód, gdy ten pójdzie po kocie sprawunki pierwszej potrzeby, czyli kuwetę, żwirek i karmę. Wybranie lokalizacji teraz było kluczowe, bo następnego dnia kociak musiał zostać sam na długie godziny, gdy Q pójdzie do pracy. Wybór padł na łazienkę – małe pomieszczenie, pozbawione rzeczy, które łatwo mogłyby się stać celem ciekawskiego malucha. Q westchnął I postawił koszyk z kociakiem oraz spodeczek z mlekiem na podłodze obok wanny.  
\- Niedługo wrócę... - powiedział zamykając za sobą drzwi łazienki.

 

Bond wiedział kiedy urodził się Q. Znał jego akta prawie na pamięć. Dotarcie do nich było bajecznie proste. Z resztą akta personalne były utajane tylko w przypadku agentów 00. Pozostali pracownicy MI6 byli w tzw. Wolnym dostępie.  
Długo zastanawiał się co będzie na tyle dyskretne by Q po 1) nie dowiedział się kto go obdarowuje. Po 2) było to coś trwałego. Po 3) coś czego Q absolutnie nie ma.  
Bond włamał się nawet do mieszkania kwatermistrza by się rozejrzeć I poszukać tropu. Pierwsze co rzuciło mu się w oczy to brak zmywarki. Pusta przestrzeń w ciągu zabudowy raziła po oczach. Jednak zmywarka nie była dyskretnym prezentem. Książki też odpadały. Q miał dość bogatą biblioteczkę I naprawdę trudno było znaleźć coś czego Q by nie miał na półce. Bond nie był zachwycony wynikami swojej misji o kryptonimie: Q ma urodziny. Zdecydowany był zostawić w biurku Q wielgaśną torbę słodyczy albo pudło z tortem. Ewentualnie wrzucić mu do skrzynki bilety na wypasione wakacje na Mauritiusie, gdzie także przypadkiem byłby on.  
Zrezygnowany wsiadł do swojego auta i oparł czoło na kierownicy. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że na masce auta spał kot. Bond przypatrywał się z uwagą zwierzęciu, które na moment otworzyło oczy. Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się. Bond uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i zatrąbił, zmuszając kota do zejścia z maski. Zwierzę posłało mu nienawistne spojrzenie I majestatycznie zeskoczyło na chodnik.

\- Dziś rano przywieziono do nas małe kocięta. Znaleziono je na śmietniku. Kilka było już martwych. Jedno padło godzinę temu. Zostało jedno rokujące, ale chyba będziemy musieli je uśpić. Ludzie niechętnie biorą koty. Wolą psy – pracownica schroniska prowadziła Bonda przez kolejne pomieszczenia wypełnione kojcami, z psami I kotami. James Bond nie patrzył na nie. Ze wszystkich rzeczy na świecie nie lubił cierpienia zwierząt. Z zimną krwią potrafił zabić człowieka, ale widząc, że jakieś zwierzę cierpi do głosu dochodziła jego ciepła natura. Zawsze powtarzał sobie, że na starość, jeśli dożyje, założy w Skyfall azyl dla zwierząt.  
\- Ale zdaje sobie pan sprawę, że kociak potrzebuje opieki – dziewczyna wymownie spojrzała na drogi garnitur agenta.  
\- Oczywiście. To nie zabawka, trafi do osoby, która się nim należycie zajmie.  
\- Ale...  
\- Ta osoba ma więcej niż 10 lat i nie znudzi się nim po tygodniu. Zapewniam – Bond uśmiechnął się. - Mogę go zobaczyć?

Kilka godzin później Bond rozpoczął operację: Podaruj Q kota. Umieścił zwierzaka w koszyku i postawił na progu mieszkania Q. Sprawnie, jak przystało na agenta Jej Królewskiej Mości, po naciśnięciu dzwonka do drzwi ewakuował się do swojego samochodu, zaparkowanego tak, że łatwo mógł oobserwować okna Q. Po kilku minutach zapaliło się w nich światło. Bond wiedział, że mały zwierzak, jest już w środku. Mimo to nadal tkwił pod kamienicą, w której mieszkał kwatermistrz.  
Po dwudziestu minutach z kamienicy wybiegła patykowata postać Q. Bond postanowił dyskretnie śledzić kwatermistrza. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Q wybiegł jak oparzony. Przez głowę agenta przebiegło stado myśli: z hiper reakcją alergiczną. Jednak w szczegółowej kartotece medycznej o takowej nie było słowa. Bond uspokoił się dopiero w momencie gdy Q wszedł do sklepu zoologicznego. Przez szybę obserwował jak kwatermistrz wybiera kocie niezbędniki. Odetchnął z ulgą. Kolejne dobre uczynki spełnione. Kot ma nowy kochający dom a Q nie jest sam.  
“Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Q.” - pomyślał Bond i zniknął w tłumie londyńczyków.

 

Minęło kilka dni od tajemniczego zjawienia się kota. Q szczerze pokochał zwierzaka. Nie było nic piękniejszego dla niego jak kociak, który z każdym dniem co raz bardziej się oswaja i domaga się czułości. Q stwarzał mu mały koci raj we własnym mieszkaniu, odstępując mu nawet większą część łóżka, zgodnie z regułą: koci pan i ludzki sługa.  
Ludzki sługa właśnie siedział w kwaterze i nawigował agenta 005 gdy wszedł Bond.  
\- 005 masz rozkaz natychmiastowego ewakuowania się ze strefy drugiej, rozumiesz?! Wysyłam po ciebie śmigłowiec! Będzie tam za 15 minut – Q wrzeszczał do intercomu, wyłączając po kolei mapy. - O 007 dobrze, że jesteś. Mam dla ciebie wytyczne I sprzęt – Q podał teczkę Bondowi.  
\- Co to? - zapytał James widząc podrapane dłonie I policzek Q - Wpadłeś w jeżyny zbierając je na maseczkę antytrądzikową?  
Q przewrócił oczami I udał, że puszcza uwagę mimo uszu. Nie miał ochoty na słowne potyczki z Bondem, chociaż na końcu języka miał już ciętą ripostę.  
\- Podrapał mnie Freddie.  
\- Freddie? Twój nowy chłopak? - zadrwił Bond.  
\- Mój kot. 007, błagam oddaj...  
\- Tak, wiem. W jednym kawałku. Jesteś gorszą marudą niż baba w ciąży.  
\- 007. Powodzenia.– Q udał, że zajmuje się pracą. Gdy Bond wyszedł z jego biura głęboko odetchnął. “I ty też wróć w jednym kawałku, James” - pomyślał. - 005? 005 zgłoś się... 

(Tuż przed Gwiazdką)  
Q mimo wszystko lubił Boże Narodzenie, mimo iż od dobrych dziesięciu lat spędzał je sam. Mógł do woli opychać się słodyczami, grać GTA i oglądać telewizję. Nikt mu nie ślęczał nad uchem i usprawiedliwiał tak swoje lenistwo. Te święta miał jednak spędzić z Freddiem. Bond nazywał go w żartach silną niezależną kobietą. Q nawet już się nie denerwował na niego za te żarciki. Puszczał je w eter.  
Martwiło go jedynie zimno panujące na zewnątrz i padający grubymi płatami śnieg. Tak bardzo nienawidził śniegu. Z paniką w oczach spoglądał na zamieć na zewnątrz. A miało być jeszcze gorzej, wg prognoz pogody.  
Ze złością zasunął rolety by nie patrzeć na tą tragedię rozgrywającą się za oknem. Ściągnął z choinki wspinającego się Freddiego, który był już całkiem sporym kotem i jeszcze większym psotnikiem rozpieszczonym do granic możliwości przez Q. Zabrał się do kończenia ozdabiania zielonego drzewka. Dla umilenia sobie czasu włączył świąteczną składankę hitów, nucąc kolejne przeboje pod nosem. Gdy zaczął się “All I Want For Christmas Is You” Mariah'i Carey, biodra Q same zaczęły podrygiwać w rytm piosenki a on sam zaczął śpiewać razem z artystką, dając upust swojej wyobraźni scenicznej. Gdy piosenka dotarła do ostatnich wersów, Q odwrócił się na pięcie śpiewając radośnie “All I Want For Christmas Is You”.  
\- Brawo! - Bond śmiał się do rozpuku z popisów wokalno-tanecznych kwatermistrza.  
\- 007! - Q zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie pokazał na Bonda palcem i wyśpiewał, że chce go pod choinkę. - Co ty tu robisz...jak wszedłeś?  
\- Dzwoniłem, ale nie otwierałeś. W oknie paliło się światło a na klatce słychać twoje zawodzenie. Po za tym drzwi były otwarte...  
\- Psia kostka, znowu się... nieważne. Co ty tu robisz, 007?  
Bond wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki kopertę I podał ją Q.  
\- M kazał oddać ci raport.  
\- Mogłeś zrobić to jutro albo wysłać maila.  
\- Do rąk własnych, a poza tym jeszcze dziś jadę na kolejną misję... sam przygotowałeś mi sprzęt.  
Q przez chwilę rozkminiał słowa Bonda, nadal zażenowany tym, że ktoś widział jego wyczyny przy choince. I że był to Bond.  
\- Ok. Dziękuję 007.  
\- Pomóc ci? - zapytał James widząc jak kwatermistrz miętosi w dłoniach gwiazdę betlejemską.  
\- Co? Nie, dzięki. Dam sobie radę...  
007 bez słowa podszedł do Q. Wziął z jego rąk ozdobę i bez trudu zamocował na czubku choinki. Q zadrżał, gdy Bond niby przypadkowo dotknął jego palców.  
\- Dzięki. Eeeem... napijesz się herbaty? - zapytał szczerze.  
Bond uśmiechnął się I kiwnął przecząco głową. - Innym razem. Ojczyzna wzywa.  
\- Powodzenia, 007. I...  
\- Zwróć sprzęt w całości. Spokojnie kwatermistrzu. - Bond uśmiechnął się a po chwili drzwi za nim zamknęły się z cichym trzaskiem.  
Q spuścił całe powietrze z płuc I opadł na sofę. Popatrzył na gwiazdę zamocowaną przez agenta – I wróć w jednym kawałku...

Q szedł korytarzami kwatery, mijając kolejnych agentów wyższej i niższej rangi. Minął gabinet M oraz laboratorium. Szybko zbiegł po schodkach wprost do pomieszczeń przeznaczonych na depozytorium dla agentów. O tej porze nikogo tam nie było. Właśnie o to mu chodziło. Potrzebował spokoju i wolnej przestrzeni by działać. W tym celu na pół godziny zablokował rejestrację kamer rozmieszczonych na korytarzach. Wytłumaczy to potem małą awarią. To się przecież zdarza. W plątaninie szafek przemysłowych dotarł do tej, która go interesowała. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na numer zapisany na wewnętrznej stronie dłoni. Zgadzało się wszystko. Marny zamek I sieć zabezpieczeń elektrycznych było dla niego pestką. Bez trudu dostał się do środka. Ku jego zaskoczeniu szafka była prawie pusta. Leżała tam tylko zwykła biała teczka i pęk kluczy. Żadnych zdjęć, maskotek i innych bibelotów.  
\- Minimalista – szepnął Q i postawił małe zielone pudełeczko na teczce obok kluczy. - Wesołych Świąt 007.

Gdy wrócił do swojego biura M szalał. Bond kolejny raz zniknął po misji nie dawał znaków życia. Każdy wiedział, że najlepszy agent Jej Królewskiej Mości pewnie właśnie leży z jakąś długonogą pięknością pod palmą i popija Martini. Nikt jednak tego głośno nie mówił. A M szalał, odgrażając się, że zdegraduje 007 i posadzi za biurkiem. Q przeszedł obok tej burzy i spokojnie zajął się swoją pracą. Nagle na biurku dostrzegł małą karteczkę z narysowaną strzałką wskazującą jego szufladę. Otworzył ją, rozglądając się uprzednio po biurze. W środku leżały elegancko zapakowane jego ulubione pierniczki norymberskie oraz kolejna karteczka z napisem: SZAFKA 

Zaciekawiony otworzył ją. W środku stała ozdobna torebka. Z jej wnętrza wyciągnął starannie złożony komplet: czapka, szal i rękawiczki, z drogiej wełny w kolorze niebieskim.  
Q uśmiechnął się.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Niech to szlag! - Q zaklął, zsiadając ze swojego pudrowo- różowego miejskiego roweru. Kolejny raz w ciągu wyjazdu z domu sprzęt odmówił posłuszeństwa. Złość kwatermistrza potęgowała zmieniająca się z deszczowej w śnieżną aura. Był już całkowicie przemoczony a okulary zaczęły zachodzić parą. Pocieszało go jedynie to, że był już pod budynkiem MI6. Czekało na niego jego wygodne biuro i gorąca herbata. Z ulgą wracał do pracy. Święta były katorgą i dla niego i dla kota, z powodu nowych sąsiadów, którzy wprowadzili się obok. Q poprzysiągł wtedy, że gdy kiedykolwiek będzie zmieniał miejsce zamieszkania to nie będzie to dzielnica, gdzie imigrantów z południa będzie stać na wynajęcie lokum. Nowa włoska rodzina wprost z Sycylii skutecznie obrzydziła mu wszystko co włoskie. Nawet pizzę.  
\- Pomóc? - usłyszał nagle za sobą znajomy głos. Odwrócił się, lecz widział jedynie zamazany kontur postaci. Postać nie czekała jednak na odpowiedź, tylko odebrała Q rower i wniosła po schodach do siedziby MI6. Zaskoczony kwatermistrz stał przez chwilę w strugach deszczu ze śniegiem z otwartymi ustami. Przetarł palcem szkła okularów, na tyle by móc coś widzieć i ruszył w górę, potykając się kilka razy po drodze. Na szczycie schodów Bond dusił w sobie śmiech.  
\- Dzięki – mruknął Q, dotarłszy. Chwycił kierownik roweru by odprowadzić go na halę testową, gdzie będzie mógł go naprawić. Jednak Bond ani myślał puścić. Wpatrywał się z uporem w młodego kwatermistrza sprowadzając na jego lico rumieniec. - 007 o co chodzi? - zapytał Q patrząc pytająco w niebieską toń oczu agenta.  
\- Masz coś na twarzy – powiedział Bond jeszcze bardziej wpatrując się w Q, który od razu zaczął macać się po twarzy i przeglądać się w lusterku roweru. - Czy to nowy pryszcz? Czy może goliłeś swój dziewiczy zarost? - Agent 007 prawie pękał ze śmiechu.  
Q wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na Bonda. Po chwili zdjął okulary, zbliżył twarz do twarzy Bonda i zmrużył oczy.  
\- Hmmm to nowa zmarszczka? Tak, to zmarszczka. Robią się one starym agentom od głupich kąśliwych dowcipów, robionych młodym kwatermistrzom. Dzięki, za pomoc z rowerem – Q jak gdyby nigdy nic dumnie podniósł głowę do góry i majestatycznym krokiem odszedł w stronę wind.  
Z ulgą wsiadł do jednej z nich. Oparł się o szklaną ścianę i spuścił powietrze z płuc. „James...” - jęknął w duszy.

 

\- Q, natychmiast masz stawić się u M. - Q usłyszał to w momencie gdy wchodził do gabinetu, jedną ręką zamykając drzwi a drugą odbierając telefon.  
\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział i rzucił bezładnie swój plecak pod biurko. Kątem oka dostrzegł uchyloną szufladę. Przygryzł dolną wargę i rozejrzał się, po czym z ciekawością dziecka zajrzał do środka. Na samym dnie leżało (jak zwykle) przewiązane zieloną wstążką pudełko. W środku znajdowało się kilkanaście obrzydliwie drogich trufli w czekoladzie prosto z Francji. Q w myślach przeglądną listę misji agentów. Żaden nie był we Francji. A Bond ostatnią misję miał w Australii. Kwatermistrz uśmiechnął się i szybko schował podarek do swojego plecaka. Obciągnął swój zielono-szary kardigan i z podniesioną głową ruszył do w stronę gabinetu M.  
Minął z uśmiechem na ustach Moneypenny – sekretarkę M, która otworzyła przed nim drzwi gabinetu M.  
W środku siedział już Bond i z trudem hamował swój śmiech. Uwagę Q przykuł fakt, że agent 007 miał na sobie krawat, który ukradkiem podarował mu Q na święta.  
\- M, 007 – Q skinął na przywitanie.  
\- Q, dobrze, że tak szybko przyszedłeś. Siadaj – M wskazał kwatermistrzowi miejsce obok Bonda. - Jak idą przygotowania do nowej misji 007?  
Pytanie zaskoczyło Q. Nigdy nie rozmawiał z M o misjach przy agentach, którzy mieli brać w nich udział. Spojrzał z lekką paniką na Bonda, który nadal głupkowato się uśmiechał a potem na M.  
\- Wszystko jest już gotowe. 007 może wyruszać nawet dzisiaj.  
M uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
\- Świetnie. Paszport?  
\- Gotowy. Wszystko czeka w moim biurze. „Razem z truflami” - pomyślał.  
\- Przygotuj więc jeszcze jeden. I legitymacje prasowe. Pojedziesz razem z Bondem.  
\- Co? - Q aż wstał w wrażenia. Myślał, że się przesłyszał. Nigdy w czasie swojej pracy nie jeździł z agentami. - Ale jak to? To prosta misja...  
\- Uznałem, że Bond będzie potrzebował cię na miejscu. Obaj jesteście najlepszymi moimi ludźmi. Wyruszacie w czwartek.  
Q spoglądał raz po raz to na M to na Bonda, który wydawał się być zadowolony, z tej sytuacji. Z resztą Q uważał, że agent specjalny musi brać jakieś prochy bo cały czas będąc w kwaterze ma wyśmienity humor.  
\- Oczywiście. - Q wstał i odebrał od M kopertę z wytycznymi.

Q był zrozpaczony. W środku cały dygotał z nerw, jednak nie dawał po sobie tego poznać. Z kamienną twarzą oczekiwał na windę. W kieszeni zaciskał pięści, by odreagować stres.  
\- Na Ukrainie nie jest aż tak źle – usłyszał za sobą głos Bonda. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na agenta.  
\- No pewnie, że nie. Jest tam tylko wojna.  
\- Cały nasz świat to jedna wielka wojna – powiedział Bond i wszedł do windy. - Jedziesz?  
Q westchnął i wsiadł.  
\- Ładny krawat – bąknął wpatrując się w ich odbicia w lustrzanym suficie.  
Bond uśmiechnął się pod nosem, W tym samym momencie winda zatrzymała się a wysiadający Bond posłał Q uśmieszek i perskie oko pesząc tym kwatermistrza.  
Dwa dni później specjalny samolot z Q i agentem 007 na pokładzie wylądował na lotnisku w Kijowie. Q zły jak osa wyszedł z samolotu tuż za Bondem. Od razu uderzyło go mroźne ostrze powietrze.  
\- Psia mać! - mruknął, mocniej obejmując swoje ramiona. Było mu przeraźliwie zimno i miał wrażenie, że wszystkie jego członki pokrywają się lodem, mimo potrójnej warstwy termicznej bielizny. Spojrzał na Bonda, który wyglądał jakby całe życie żył w tych spartańskich warunkach. Po chwili dotarło do Q, że przecież domeną dobrego agenta jest szybkie przystosowanie się do warunków. A Bond był najlepszym z najlepszych.  
\- Q? - Bond spojrzał na szczękającego z zimna kwatermistrza. - Nie przesadzaj, jest tylko minus 17.  
\- Tylko. Czuję się pocieszony.  
Najszybciej jak się dało dotarli do hotelu. Ulokowawszy się w swoim pokoju Q zapukał do drzwi Bonda. W dłoni ściskał srebrną walizeczkę ze sprzętem, który musiał zamontować w pokoju agenta oraz przekazać mu inne gadżety.  
Po krótkiej chwili drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Bond, odziany jedynie w skąpy hotelowy ręcznik.  
Q zmieszał się jak uczniak, widząc napakowane mięśnie agenta. Poczuł w spodniach ucisk. Na szczęście walizeczka skutecznie ukrywała wypuklenie w spodniach kwatermistrza. Niezdarnie poprawił okulary.  
\- Zawsze otwierasz ubrany w ręcznik? - zapytał wymijając Bonda.  
\- Ależ proszę wejdź. Nie. Zwykle otwieram w stroju Adamowym.  
Q posłał mu jedno z tych spojrzeń mówiących: „Och, doprawdy?”  
\- Na prawdę nie wiem po co ci tu jestem potrzebny. Ta misja nie różni się od innych – Q zaczął swoje narzekania. - Po za tym jest tu zimno...  
\- Zamarzają ci procesory? Ale podobno mróz dobrze robi na...- Bond nie dokończył zdania, gdyż w jego stronę poleciał zwój kabla HDMI. - Mróz dobrze robi ogólnie na... zdrowie.  
\- Okej. Gotowe. Tutaj masz podstawowe wyposażenie na takie misja. I błagam cię 007...  
\- Zwróć sprzęt cały. Chyba nie mam innego wyjścia skoro będzie patrzył mi na ręce.  
Q skinął i wyszedł z pokoju Bonda.

>trzy dni później

\- 007 – Q wpatrywał się ekran laptopa obserwując agenta. - Twoja misja chyba nie polega na leżeniu do góry tyłkiem w hotelowym pokoju, prawda?  
Faktem było, że od trzech dni Bond nie ruszył się nawet na pół kroku z hotelu. Q zaczął podejrzewać, że coś tu śmierdzi.  
„Cwany lisek z ciebie” - pomyślał Bond wyłączając telewizor. - Q, uwierz mi, że już więcej zrobiłem przez cały ranek niż ty przez ostatni tydzień.  
\- Doprawdy? Więc po co tu z tobą marznę? „Żebyś chociaż przyszedł i mnie ogrzał tymi mięśniami!”  
Bond uśmiechnął się „Bardzo chętnie cię ogrzeję, kwatermistrzu.” - Zapytaj o to M.  
Nagle uwagę Q przykuła mała czerwona kropka, mrugająca na ekranie laptopa odpowiedzialnego za system antyalarmowy. Po chwili na ekranie z obrazem z kamerki, zamontowanej na korytarzu zobaczył kilku zamaskowanych ludzi.  
\- 007... - głos Q był lekko drżący  
\- Tak? Co się dzieje?  
\- Mamy bombę i kilku gości na bal maskowy. Niezbyt dokładnie pracowałeś dzisiejszego ranka.  
\- Kurwa! - Bond był wściekły. Dobrze wiedział kim byli zamaskowani ludzie. To nie byli separatyści ani inni prorosyjscy fanatycy.   
\- 007 oni nie wyglądają na separatystów...  
\- Bo nimi nie są. Q, natychmiast ewakuuj się. Ja się nimi zajmę.  
\- Czekaj... rozbrajam to dziadostwo... Co za amatorszczyzna.  
\- Q natychmiast wynoś się z hotelu!  
\- 007... te typy są już na piętrze...  
\- Q ewakuuj się schodami przeciwpożarowymi, i jedź na lotnisko.   
\- Spoko. Bomba rozbrojona. Powodzenia 007. Bez odbioru.  
Q szybko spakował najważniejszy sprzęt i wyszedł przez okno na schody przeciwpożarowe. Bez problemu wydostał się na zewnątrz. Głęboko odetchnął mroźnym powietrzem, które nawet teraz mu nie przeszkadzało. Adrenalina działa, napędzając go. Nie martwił się o Bonda. Co to dla niego kilku najemników. Spokoju nie dawało mu tylko jedno...dlaczego tu był i dlaczego Bond przez trzy dni nie robił nic. Czyżby umyślnie czekał na najemników? A może wymykał się by uwolnić się spod nadzoru jego i M. Teraz zaczęło mu świtać, że kilka razy zostawił przy nim swoją herbatę. „Cholera wie co on tam nasypał. Gdzie te taksówki?”  
W końcu udało mu się jedną zatrzymać.  
\- Zdrajstwujtiet. Ja chcial pojechać na... lotnisko. Pojemajusz? - próbował zagadać po rosyjsku do taksówkarza.   
\- Lotnisko? Okej – powiedział płynną angielszczyzną taksiarz. - Dziennikarz?  
\- Tsa – mruknął Q przypatrując się krajobrazowi za oknem.

Q szybko zorientował się, że wcale nie jadą na lotnisko. Drzwi w tej chwili zablokowały się. Q, mógł owszem ogłuszyć kierowcę i uciec. Nie chciał jednak doprowadzić do wypadku. Wolał poczekać na lepszy moment na ucieczkę. Wsunął rękę do kieszeni i uruchomił swój lokalizator GPS oraz wcisnął przycisk SOS. Mógł oczywiście próbować dzwonić do Bonda. Ale wiedział, że za to od razu dostał by w czaszkę.  
\- Natychmiast proszę się zatrzymać! Zatrzymaj się słyszysz?! Gdzie mnie wieziesz? Jestem tylko dziennikarzem...  
Po kilkunastu minutach błagań auto wreszcie się zatrzymało. Kierowca wywlókł kwatermistrza i uderzył go pistoletem w kark pozbawiając go przytomności. Obszukał go znajdując nadajnik GPS i nadajnik SOS. Zniszczył je strzałami z pistoletu. Związał kwatermistrza i wrzucił do bagażnika taksówki.

 

Bond odebrał sygnał SOS od Q. Właśnie zabił prawie wszystkich najemników. To była kaszka z mleczkiem. Rozgrzeweczka. Wiedział, jednak, że i tak swoją misję zawalił po całej linii.  
\- Dlaczego nie włączyłeś nadajnika GPS dzieciaku? Kurwa! - Bond rzucił się jednego z niedobitków i wymierzył mu solidny cios w szczękę łamiąc ją. - Gdzie jest chłopak?  
\- Nie ma boga nad Allacha a Mahomet jego prorokiem.  
\- To ci się kurwa zebrało na wyznanie wiary! Gdzie jest chłopak?!  
Najemnik jedynie zaczął się śmiać i powtarzać, że nie ma boga na Allaha. „Nie jest źle”. Nie z takich kutasów wyciskał informacje.  
\- Żyje?  
\- Nie ma boga na Allaha...  
\- Jeszcze raz to powiesz a te dziewice w niebie1 będziesz rozdziewiczał palcem! Gdzie jest chłopak i czy żyje?  
\- Nie ma boga na Allaha...  
Bond westchnął ciężko i przystawił lufę do przyrodzenia najemnika.  
\- Zapytam jeszcze raz... Gdzie chłopak?  
W tym momencie odezwał się telefon jednego z martwych najemników. Bond wyjął go z kieszeni i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Była po arabsku. Ciągle mierząc w żywego islamistę podsunął telefon by odczytał wiadomość.  
\- Czytaj! Czytaj do kurwy nędzy!  
\- Nie ma boga na Allaha...  
\- Nie wkurwiaj mnie! Czytaj!  
\- Nie zabijesz mnie... To byłaby dla mnie nagroda.  
\- Och. Umiesz mówić coś innego niż te bzdury o Allahu...  
\- Bluźnisz niewierny psie!  
\- Czytaj!  
\- Nie ma boga na Allaha!  
Bond miał już dość upartego najemnika. Odwrócił się do niego plecami, po czym nie patrząc na niego zabił go.  
Wybiegł na ulicę i zaczął prosić ludzi o użyczenie smartfona, tłumacząc się zgubieniem własnego, uzależnieniem od fb oraz nagłą potrzebą wysłania maila. W końcu ktoś uległ.  
Z trudem połączył się z pierwszym lepszym wi-fi i przesłał sobie tego sms'a od razu wrzucając go w translator google. Tak jak się spodziewał, był to adres. Co prawda zakodowany ale takie szyfry rozwiązywali w akademii wojskowej na śniadanie.  
\- Amatorzy – mruknął do siebie wręczając właścicielowi smartfona kilka hrywien za fatygę.

Bond dotarł do zabudowań za miastem. Przed wejściem kręciło się kilkunastu strażników uzbrojonych po zęby. Obserwował ich z pobliskiego pustostanu, przez lornetkę. Sytuację oceniał na korzystną dla niego, ponieważ zauważył, że strażnicy praktycznie cały czas wymieniają się by odejść na papierosa. Dawało mu to przewagę. Sięgnął po snajperkę i zaczął przykręcać do niej tłumik, cały czas mając na oku sytuację przed wejściem do budynku. Wziął na cel osamotnionego na „fajce” strażnika i jednym sprawnym strzałem powalił go na ziemię. Schował snajperkę do futerału i zaczął powoli skradać się do ogrodzenia. Poruszał się niczym ninja, ważąc każdy krok. Nie mógł popełnić najmniejszego błędu. Nie w tym momencie, gdy chodziło o życie Q.  
Bez problemu zabijał kolejnych strażników, którzy mu sami wchodzili pod lufę i nóż.  
Krążył po labiryncie korytarzy pustostanu, czujny jak pantera. Wyczulony na najmniejszy szmer. Nagle dostrzegł jakiś cień w odległym końcu długiej hali. Ostrożnie podszedł w to miejsce i spojrzał przez wyrwę w ścianie. Na starym materacu siedział Q. Wyglądał nie najlepiej: włosy posklejane od krwi, podrapana twarz i rozbite okulary. Serce Bonda zadrżało i poczuł wielką wściekłość na oprawców kwatermistrza. Poruszył się minimalnie by zająć lepszą pozycję do oddania strzały do pilnującego Q islamisty. Ten ruch zwrócił uwagę Q, który podniósł wzrok i przez potłuczone szła od okularów starał się coś dojrzeć. Bond przyłożył palec do ust, dając mu znak by się nie ruszał i nic nie mówił. Jednym sprawnym skokiem był już przy islamiście i strzelił mu w skroń.  
\- Q! Nic ci nie jest? - doskoczył do kwatermistrza i zaczął mu rozwiązywać skrępowane ręce i nogi.  
\- 007... 007... – głos kwatermistrza drżał, podobnie jak całe jego ciało. Oczy miał pełne łez. Gdy tylko Bond rozwiązał mu ręce rzucił się mu na szyję i mocno przylgnął do agenta.  
\- Q spokojnie. Oddychaj głęboko... wdech wydech – Bond próbował opanować Q, do momentu gdy przybędą po nich posiłki. Jednak kwatermistrz co raz mocniej zaciskał swoje chude ramiona na szyi Bonda.  
Siedzieli więc na klęczkach, objęci w dziwnej pozycji, nie komfortowej dla żadnego z nich. Lecz dla Bonda ważne było, że Q żył i był w miarę cały.  
Po kilku minutach kwatermistrz poluzował swój uścisk, lecz nadal był rozdygotany. Mówił od rzeczy powtarzając co chwilę, że albo go zabiją albo 007. Agent chwycił go za szczękę i zmusił by Q na niego spojrzał.   
\- Hej... hej hej hej. Uspokój się! Wdech wydech, Q! Mażesz się jak baba.  
Q wybuchł szlochem, wyrywając się Bondowi i znów zawodzić, że za chwilę go zabiją. 007 wiedział, że musi jakoś opanować histerię Q, bo inaczej nie ma szans na to by wyszli z budynku. Nadal trzymając go za szczękę wpił się w jego usta. Zaskoczony Q bezwiednie otworzył usta i poddał się całkowicie temu zabiegowi, pozwalając by Bond robił co chciał. A chciał wiele. Jego język samoczynnie wślizgnął się w usta Q a wargi zachłannie pragnęły już na zawsze warg kwatermistrza. Z trudem jednak ogarnął się wewnętrznie i oderwał się od Q.  
\- Cco... co to było? - zapytał zadziwiony kwatermistrz.  
\- Byłeś spanikowany. Musiałem wprowadzić cię w inny szok.  
Q chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć ale w tym momencie dotarły do nich służby ratownicze wcześniej wezwane przez Bonda.  
Przez cały czas gdy sprawdzali czy z Q i Bondem wszystko jest ok, ci dwaj nie odrywali od siebie wzroku, jak gdyby prowadzili niemą rozmowę.  
Dopiero w śmigłowcu Q odezwał się do Bonda siedzącego obok nosz, na których leżał.  
\- Chyba powinienem ci podziękować... ale i też nakopać do tej napakowanej dupy.  
Bond uśmiechnął się.  
\- Za co chcesz mi dziękować?  
\- Wiesz za co... Ta czapka naprawdę jest ciepła.  
\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz. Chyba nadal jesteś w szoku.  
\- Pewnie tak. - Słowa Bonda zasmuciły kwatermistrza. Znów się pomylił. Miał nadzieję, ze teraz po tym co się stało w pustostanie, jego domysły się potwierdzą. Ale nie. Dla Bonda to była tylko misja. Słodycze nie były od niego. Tak jak i prezent na święta. Wygłupił się z prezentem dla niego. Do oczu znów napłynęły mu łzy. Zamknął je i zaczął udawać, że zasypia.

Bond siedział przy szpitalnym łóżku Q. Kwatermistrz napakowany lekami przeciwbólowymi spał.  
Agent specjalny dostał niezłą burę od M. za schrzanienie misji i całe zamieszanie z odbijaniem Q na własną rękę. Kolejny raz postanowił działać sam. Instynktownie. Przecież nie chodziło tu o byle co, tylko o Q. Jego Q. Bond przymknął oczy i wrócił wspomnieniem do tamtego dnia. Ciągle czuł miękkie, słodkie usta kwatermistrza.  
\- 007... co ty tu robisz? – usłyszał słaby głos Q.  
\- Witaj Q. Jak się czujesz?  
\- Bywało gorzej.  
Nastało milczenie. Znów wgapiali się w swoje oczy jak uczniaki.  
\- 007... mogę zadać ci pytanie.  
\- Słucham.  
\- Powiedz mi o co chodziło z tą Ukrainą?  
\- Zapytaj M.  
\- M nic nie chce powiedzieć – Q podniósł się lekko do pozycji siedzącej. - Ty mi powiedz.  
Bond wypuścił powietrze z płuc i zwiesił głowę.  
\- Chodziło im o ciebie – szepnął. A Q chwycił jego twarz i podniósł do góry.  
\- Patrz na mnie gdy ze mną rozmawiasz.  
Bond uśmiechnął się, bo Q powiedział to tonem karcącym.  
\- Zhakowałeś tą siatkę. Namierzyli cię w Londynie. M wpadł na pomysł by cię ukryć. I wysłał nas na Ukrainę. Nie pochwalałem tego pomysłu. Łatwiej byłoby cię chronić w Londynie. Ale nie przemówisz mu do rozsądku.  
\- Cały M – wyszeptał Q.  
\- A ja nawaliłem. Przepraszam cię Q.  
\- Cii. Żyję. Obaj żyjemy. Ryzyko zawodowe. Nie masz za co przepraszać.  
\- Pójdę już... - Bond wstał i zapiął swoją drogą marynarkę.  
\- 007 – Q chwycił go za dłoń – przyjdziesz jeszcze? Dopakowali mi miesiąc zwolnienia...  
Bond nie odpowiedział jednak. Uśmiechnął się tylko i wyszedł z sali kwatermistrza.  
„Oczywiście. Będę z tobą cały czas.” - pomyślał.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z góry przepraszam, za sceny +18. Nie wychodzą mi one za bardzo... więc możecie je pominąć i przyczytać ostatnie 5 zdań.

Po kilku dniach obserwacji w szpitalu MI6, Q mógł wrócić do swojego małego, zagraconego mieszkanka, na drugim piętrze czynszowej kamienicy. Po odesłaniu agenta, który konwojował go z MI6 do domu, stojąc w progu ogarnął mieszkanie wzrokiem. Jego jedyna roślina – dracena stojąca na parapecie w kuchni uschła na wiór. W promieniach wpadającego słońca wirował kurz, powoli osiadając na meblach i podłodze.  
Q rzucił na sofę swoją podróżną torbę. Musiał odebrać Freddiego od sąsiadki. Jednakże strach przed samodzielnym opuszczeniem bezpiecznych czterech ścian paraliżował go. Tak bardzo chciał by ktoś teraz był przy nim. Był jednak zbyt dumny by cofnąć swoją decyzję o rezygnacji z „opieki” któregoś z agentów. Lub jak to ujął M agentek. On chciał tylko jednego agenta. Agenta, który już ani razu nie odwiedził go w szpitalu, mimo iż M posadził go za biurkiem w ramach nagany.   
Q stał przed drzwiami obgryzając paznokcie walczył ze sobą by jednak wyjść z mieszkania i zapukać do drzwi obok. Po kilku bezowocnych próbach zrezygnował. Sięgnął po telefon i wybrał numer sąsiadki. Dużo łatwiej było tylko otworzyć drzwi niż przekroczyć próg i wyjść na korytarz.  
Oczekując na odzyskanie Freddiego zrobił szybkie rozeznanie po mieszkaniu. Lodówka była już zaopatrzona – zakupy leżały na stole pozostawione tam przez właśnie odesłanego agenta. -Psia kostka!-mruknął Q wrzucając resztki rośliny do kubła na śmieci. W tym samym momencie rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Q podskoczył jak oparzony. Podszedł ostrożnie do drzwi i spojrzał przez wizjer. Po drugiej stronie stała sąsiadka kotem i jego ekwipunkiem. Kwatermistrz wypuścił powietrze z płuc i otworzył drzwi, nie przekraczając jednak progu. Rozmawiając z kobietą spoglądał co chwila zza jej ramie, jak gdyby kogoś wypatrywał. Podziękował jej za opiekę nad kotem i propozycję robienia zakupów. Zamknął drzwi i uruchomił wszystkie alarmy jakie tylko miał zamontowane. Mimo to nadal nie czuł się bezpiecznie. Wtulił twarz w miękkie futerko kota, mocząc je przy okazji swoimi łzami.  
Po nakarmieniu kota i siebie, Q wziął długą kąpiel, która skutecznie zaczęło go usypiać, chociaż bał się spać. W szpitalu dostawał silne leki, po których zasypiał jak niemowlę. Teraz też jakieś tam dostał, ale nie był zbytnio zachwycony nimi. Były dużo słabsze. Dostał je na dwa dni przed opuszczeniem szpitala. Wtedy po raz pierwszy zapamiętał, że ma koszmary.  
Opatulony szczelnie w kołdrę, w swojej białej koszulce do spania z napisem „God save Q”, którą sam sobie zamówił gdy dostał stanowisko Q oraz spodniach w szkocką kratę, łyknął podwójną dawkę tabletek na sen i zamknął oczy, modląc się by migawki z Ukrainy nie wróciły.  
Ukołysany mruczeniem Freddiego oraz rozpływającymi się farmaceutykami powoli odpłynął w sen.  
********************************************************************************  
Bond czatował w swoim samochodzie zaparkowanym na tyłach kamienicy Q. Miał stąd idealny widok na okna sypialni kwatermistrza. Czekał tylko na ten moment aż zgaśnie światło, by móc zacząć swoją misję. Misję najtrudniejszą wbrew pozorom. Jak nigdy jego serce biło jak oszalałe, gdy powoli wspinał się po schodach na piętro Q. Jego oddech był płytki, by zredukować wszelkie szmery. Stawiał stopy rozważnie i ostrożnie niczym kot na polowaniu.  
Dotarłszy do mieszkania kwatermistrza, Bond miał jedynie parę sekund by wpisać kod dezaktywujący alarm. Jak na złość ciągle zapominał jednej, środkowej cyfry w tym kodzie. I w całym swoim szpiegowskim geniuszu nie pomyślał o tym by ten kod zapisać sobie np. na dłoni. Przymknął oczy i zaczął przypominać sobie sekwencję kodu. Po głębokim oddechu wpisał kod i czekał aż czerwona diodka zmieni się w zieloną, lub zacznie migać i piszczeć, budząc Q. Na szczęście udało się. Bond zamknął ostrożnie drzwi rozglądając się po mieszkaniu kwatermistrza. Pochwalił siebie za pomysł by nie oddawać q-branch okularów z funkcją noktowizorem. Dzięki temu mógł swobodnie przemieszczać. Nagle poczuł jak coś ociera mu się o stopy. Spojrzał w dół i zauważył Freddiego, który łasił jak oszalały. Agent wziął go na ręce i zaczął głaskać delikatnie po łebku. Kot odpowiedział na tą pieszczotę radosnym głośnym mruczeniem.  
Obaj udali się do sypialni Q. Przez chwilę Bond stał w progu i obserwował śpiącego kwatermistrza, który zwinięty był kulkę pod zwałami poduszek, kołdry i koca. Jego usta lekko rozchylone doprowadzały Bonda do szaleństwa. Miał ochotę wręcz rzucić się na bezbronnego kwatermistrza i całować go do utraty tchu. Z trudem opanował swoje pożądanie i usiadł w kącie sypialni Q. Było to dobre miejsce na ukrycie, bo nawet gdyby Q obudził się i zapalił lampkę przy łóżku, ten kat pozostawał w mroku.   
Bond nie liczył czasu. Wiedział, że to tylko potęguje frustrację i rozprasza koncentrację. Patrzył w niekształt, poruszający się miarowo w górę i w dół. Liczył oddechy kwatermistrza. Wsłuchiwał się w bicie jego serca, które dla zwykłego śmiertelnika było niesłyszalne.  
\- James... James... - Q poruszył się niespokojnie na łóżku, od razu skupiając na sobie jeszcze większą uwagę Bonda. - James... oni mnie... oni nas zabiją! Zabiją nas, James... James... Jamie... zrób coś... James.. - Bond podszedł do targanego koszmarem kwatermistrza i ukucnął obok. Patrzył na niego zatroskany.   
\- Ciii - szepnął i położył swoją wielką dłoń na głowie chłopaka. - Spokojnie... - drugą dłoń oparł na jego dłoni, delikatnie ją masując.  
Kwatermistrz westchnął ciężko i zmienił pozycję spania. Jego oddech uspokoił się. Koszmar minął.  
Raz jeszcze tylko Q wypowiedział imię 007. Przez resztę nocy Bond tkwił klęcząc przy łóżku kwatermistrza.

Przez kolejne dni, agent specjalny 007 każdą noc spędzał w mieszkaniu kwatermistrza. Przez te kilka nocy poznał dokładnie każdy kącik mieszkania Q. Odkrył, że każda książka jest w twardej oprawie, a na półce są one ułożone wg kolorów okładek.  
Odkrył również, że młody geniusz kolekcjonuje filiżanki. Wcześniej, gdy „włamywał” przed urodzinami Q w ogóle nie zwrócił uwagi na tą przepiękną kolekcję.  
Bond coraz bardziej był pod wrażeniem młodego kwatermistrza. Co raz bardziej się w nim zakochiwał. I coraz bardziej nie mógł znieść tego, że nie może go mieć.

********************************************************************************

Pierwszy tydzień zwolnienia był dla Q pracowity. Po mimo iż okropnie kusiło go by działać z domu w MI6, walczył z pokusą wynajdując sobie nowe zadania. W ciągu siedmiu dni nadrobił wszystkie zaległe seriale i filmy. Zreorganizował biblioteczkę najpierw układając książki wg tematyki by następnego dnia poukładać je jednak wg kolorów okładek. Posprzątał dokładnie całe mieszkanie. Dwa razy łącznie z umyciem okien. Poskręcał regały dla swojej kolekcji filiżanek, którą wreszcie miał czas zająć się jak należy.   
A przede wszystkim myślał o Bondzie. Wgapiał się w wyświetlacz telefonu oczekując chociażby sms'a. Sam jednak nie miał na tyle odwagi by napisać głupie „hej”.  
Na początku drugiego tygodnia Q obudził się z myślą, że musi pokonać swój lęk i w końcu wyjść poza cztery ściany swojego mieszkania. Jego założenie zakończyło się sukcesem już pierwszego dnia. Samo wyjście na korytarz zajęło mu 40 minut. Idąc za ciosem już pierwszego dnia walki z „demonami”, Q wyszedł na schody prowadzące do wejścia głównego jego kamienicy. Był to jego mały sukces, który zniweczyła od razu przejeżdżająca obok taksówka.  
Kilka dni później, kwatermistrz zdobył się na odwagę (a raczej zmusiła go sytuacja) i wyszedł na tyły kamienicy by wyrzucić śmieci. Z pełnymi workami w jednej ręce i nadajnikiem SOS w drugiej pewnym krokiem, rozglądając się dookoła szedł wprost do pergoli z kontenerami. Nawet chłodne, styczniowe powietrze nie przeszkadzało mu zbytnio. Poczuł się na tyle pewnie, że postanowił pospacerować po parku po drugiej stronie ulicy.  
Chłonąc zimne powietrze i blade słońce, które lekko muskało jego twarz, Q postanowił, że swój odpoczynek zakończy w niedzielę, a w poniedziałek normalnie w świecie pójdzie do pracy. Była środa. Miał plan by do soboty zrobić próby czy dotrze w dobrym stanie do kwatery. Siedzenie w domu doprowadzało go do szaleństwa. Tęsknił za tą całą bieganiną, pokrzykiwaniami oraz nawigowaniem agentów. Chociaż regularnie śledził co dzieje się MI6 czuł, że w tym nie uczestniczy. Po za tym musiał zobaczyć Bonda. Zobaczyć ten głupkowaty, cwaniaczkowaty uśmieszek, ten nieprzyzwoicie niebieskie oczy i usłyszeć jego głos. Choćby nawet mówiący jakiś burakowaty żart.  
Q potrzebował tego jak tlenu, bo teraz dusił się jak ryba wyjęta z wody.  
W piątkowy wieczór, Q miał wyśmienity humor. Zeszłej nocy nie miał ani jednego koszmaru, a przynajmniej ani jednego nie pamiętał. Zasypiał jak niemowlę już po jednej tabletce na sen a rano wstawał jak nowo narodzony. Myśl, że już za trzy dni będzie w swoim sterylnym biurze napędzała go pozytywnie.  
Wtórując Bobbyemu Farrellowi w jego partiach „Daddy Cool” pisał jakiś zabawny wirus, który nie robił zbyt wielkich szkód w komputerze odbiorcy.   
Nagle usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Spojrzał pytająco na siedzącego na parapecie Freddiego i poprawiając okulary na nosie wstał by otworzyć drzwi.  
\- Witaj, Q – w drzwiach stał nie kto inny jak James Bond. Co prawda pozbawiony drogiego garnituru a odziany w jeansy i skórzaną ocieplaną kurtkę motocyklową. Q aż jęknął w duszy.  
\- Bond... eeee co ty tu...- kwatermistrzowi zaczął plątać się język.- Emmmm wejdź...  
Bond z uśmiechem na ustach minął Q i wszedł do mieszkania. - Przyszedłem zobaczyć jak czuję mój ulubiony kwatermistrz. Wybacz, że dopiero teraz...  
\- Byłeś na pewno bardzo zajęty... pisanie raportów, jest takie wyczerpujące.  
\- Powinienem chyba najpierw zadzwonić... w ogóle powinienem zadzwonić wcześniej – Bond lekko zmieszał się. - Mam nadzieję, że lubisz francuskie wina- zapytał agent wręczając Q butelkę.  
\- Och...właściwie to... - prezent od Jamesa, całkowicie wytrącił Q. - Uhmmm jasne... słodkie. Trafiłeś w mój gust. Siadaj – wskazał miejsce na sofie.  
\- Nie przeszkadzam ci?  
\- Szczerze mówiąc zaczynam dostawać tu paranoi... kilka razy była Eve ale wiesz... - odpowiedział pośpiesznie Q stawiając na stoliku kieliszki i podając Bondowi otwieracz. - Ehmmm to ja może... powinienem mieć jakieś...  
\- Q … – Bond chwycił kwatermistrza za nadgarstek i zmusił by usiadł.   
Chłopak czuł, że cały jest czerwony jak pomidor a Bond tłumi swój śmiech z niego w sobie. Miał totalny mętlik w głowie przez tą wizytę.  
\- Q... zacznij oddychać – Bond uśmiechnął się podając mu kieliszek. - Nie gryzę. A może mam zadzwonić do twoich rodziców i zapytać czy możesz pić alkohol? W sumie chyba powinienem.  
\- Bond... uważaj bo ci zastawka pójdzie i co ja zrobię? Będę musiał robić defibrylator z łyżek.  
Obaj wybuchli śmiechem. Atmosfera przestała być napięta.

(dwie butelki wina później)  
\- Żejms...chyba jesztem pihany... Szteczydowanje... - Q ledwie patrzył na oczy, ale z uwagą przyglądał się swojemu kieliszkowi, który był pusty – Ale... potszebuhe... jeszsze...  
\- Chyba jednak wystarczy... i tak złamałem prawo upijając nieletniego – Bond tłumił w sobie śmiech. Lata pracy w Rosji uodporniły go na alkohol. To co wypił z Q było jak małe piwo. Jednak nie dla kwatemistrza, który zmarszczył brwi i próbował dać kuksańca agentowi, za ten żarcik.  
\- Pszehstań nabihać się zmie... Mam szydzieści lat! - Q próbował pogrozić palcem agentowi, ale jedynie opadł ciężko na jego tors, obejmując go w pas. - Żejms...  
\- Słucham, Q.  
\- Besiesz mnie chronił... zafszhe?  
\- Jeśli tylko dasz mi odpowiednie osprzętowanie, to tak.  
Q westchnął – Jeszhteśmy jak Bonnie i Clyde...jak Thlema i Louise... jak... Paryszh i wieżha Eiffla... Nieroszelwahni... Żejms...   
\- Oczywiście Q – Bond ledwie tłumił śmiech.  
\- Żejms...  
\- Tak?  
Odpowiedziało mu jedynie ciche pochrapywanie. Agent podniósł z siebie śpiącego kwatermistrza. Wziął go na ręce i zaniósł do sypialni, gdzie ułożył go do snu, zdejmując jedynie z niego okulary i buty. Popatrzył na niego i roześmiał się.  
\- Żejms... kochaosjdfhushgfu – Q wybełkotał coś i odwrócił tyłem do Bonda.  
\- Ja ciebie też, Tim.

Rankiem Q obudził z pulsującym bólem w głowie. Po omacku znalazł swoje okulary i z trudem wstał z łóżka, ledwie łapiąc równowagę. Nie pamiętał zbytnio co działo się poprzedniego dnia. W ustach miał kwaśnawy posmak a język miał suchy jak pieprz. Instynktownie szukał wody, ale po pierwszym zrobionym kroku zrozumiał, że pęcherz jest ważniejszy od języka.  
Gdy dał już sobie upust w łazience poczłapał do kuchni w poszukiwaniu wody. Jakież było jego zdziwienie gdy na stole ujrzał kubek z parującą kawą, jajecznicę i opartego o blat Bonda, który podawał mu wodę i aspirynę.  
\- Cześć Q.  
\- Dzień dobry... yyy co ty tu robisz?   
\- Bałem się, że w nocy zaczniesz wymiotować i...  
\- Nie krzycz, proszę... ile wypiłem?  
Bond uśmiechnął się – Trochę za dużo.  
\- Dzięki Sherlocku sam na to wpadłem.  
\- No to skoro żyjesz to ja znikam...  
\- Nie zjesz ze mną? - zapytał z miną nieszczęśnika Q.  
\- M mnie ściga...  
\- Fakt, w niedzielę jedziesz na misję... R przygotował ci ekwipunkiem zgodnie z moimi wskazówkami.  
\- Widzę, że nawet na zwolnieniu nie odpuszczasz.  
\- W poniedziałek wracam, także raport i sprzęt złożysz mi...  
\- Tak, tak oczywiście – Bond uśmiechnął się i założył kurtkę. - Miłego dnia Q.  
\- Wzajemnie Bond. Powodzenia na misji.  
\- I zwróć sprzęt w całości. Wiem.  
Drzwi za agentem zatrzasnęły się. Q wpatrywał się w jajecznicę i z obrzydzeniem odsunął ją od siebie. Ból głowy zdecydowanie wypełni mu dzień aż po brzegi.

********************************************************************************  
(Niedziela)  
Q powoli kończył swój dzień. Kończył pisać kolejny żartobliwy wirus. Posprzątał mieszkanie, nakarmił Freddiego oraz siebie. Podniecony jak dziecko w gwiazdkę planował jutrzejszy dzień. Dzień kiedy miał wrócić do pracy. Do jego ukochanej żony, jak ją nazywał.  
Jeszcze raz sprawdził, czy aby na pewno R powysyłał agentów tam gdzie trzeba, wyposażonych w odpowiedni sprzęt. Wklepał ostatni wers kodu i wyłączył komputer. Wstał i przeciągnął się. Kilka chrząstek „strzeliło” wchodząc na swoje miejsce. Wtem rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Kwatermistrz spojrzał na zegarek – dochodziła 23. Podszedł ostrożnie do drzwi i spojrzał przez judasz. Po drugiej stronie stał Bond. Szybko otworzył drzwi i wpuścił do mieszkania uśmiechającego się głupkowato agenta.  
\- Bond... co ty tu robisz?  
\- Jadę właśnie na lotnisko, ale pomyślałem, że sprawdzę jak się czujesz? I czy nadal obstajesz przy swoim pomyśle z powrotem.  
\- Owszem. Czemu miałbym zrezygnować?  
\- Twoja decyzja, ale...  
\- Wiem co robię Bond. R przekazał ci dokumenty i sprzęt?  
\- Wszystko wg twoich instrukcji.  
Q uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. - A więc powodzenia na misji 007. I zwróć sprzęt i siebie w... dobrym stanie.  
Bond ujął prawą ręką żuchwę kwatermistrza i przylgnął swoimi ustami do jego ust. Zachłannie je ssąc. Pocałunek był głęboki, namiętny i bardzo mokry.   
\- Nie jestem w szoku by mnie z niego wyprowadzać – powiedział Q ledwie łapiąc oddech i próbując uspokoić swoje drżące ciało.   
\- Wcale tego nie robię.  
\- Więc co to było?  
\- Obietnica. Obietnica, że wrócę cały. W jednym kawałku – po tych słowach Bond odwrócił się i wyszedł z mieszkania pozostawiając oszołomionego a jednocześnie szczęśliwego Q.

********************************************************************************  
To była dość krótka misja jak na tą rangę. Tydzień całkowicie wystarczył Bondowi na uporanie się z zadaniem. Q przez cały czas obserwował postępy mimo iż nie nawigował tej misji. Nie rozumiał jedynie dlaczego Bond po powrocie go unikał. Sprzęt zwrócił do R. Podobnie jak raport. I cały czas pozostawał poza jego zasięgiem wzroku.  
Nawet tradycyjny podarunek w dniu gdy Bond wrócił do kwatery nie pojawił się na dnie jego szuflady.  
Kwatermistrz wyrzucał sobie, że za wiele sobie obiecał. Bond widocznie się nim zabawił. Tak po prostu. W gardle czuł gorzką gulę a do oczu co chwilę napływały mu łzy. Przez to wszystko stał się niemiły dla swoich podwładnych a nawet dla Eve.  
Do domu wrócił zły i zmarznięty. Tego dnia temperatura spadła poniżej zera. W drodze powrotnej zaopatrzył się w tanie wino z marketu. Dla odmiany białe.  
\- Cześć Freddie – rzucił do kota wchodząc do mieszkania. Chwilę po tym jak zamknął drzwi rozległ się dzwonek. Niechętnie otworzył je. Na progu stał Bond w swoim obrzydliwie drogim płaszczu w czarnego granatu.  
\- Mogę wejść.   
\- Wchodź – powiedział chłodno Q.  
\- Po pierwsze to – podał kwatermistrzowi ozdobne pudełeczko przewiązane zieloną wstążeczką. Na ustach Q pojawił się uśmieszek i ulga. - A po drugie obiecałem, ze zwrócę siebie. O to jestem.  
\- A w jakim stanie technicznym? – zapytał Q.  
\- Musisz sam to ocenić – odpowiedział Bond zatapiając się w ustach kwatermistrza, który zaczął ściągać z niego płaszcz razem z marynarką.  
\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział Q, przygryzając wargę i ciągnąc agenta za krawat prosto do sypialni, gdzie pchnął go na łóżko. - Zacznijmy od... och... góry – mruknął pozbywając się swojego kardiganu i koszuli. Po czym prawie zerwał z Bonda jego koszulę i rozpoczął wędrówkę po jego torsie zaczynając od obojczyków, poprzez pokryte gęsią skórką twarde sutki agenta. Przejeżdżał językiem w dół po idealnie wyrzeźbionych mięśniach brzucha, zatrzymując się na dłuższą chwilę na bliźnie po wyrostku. Ręką masował przez materiał spodni, silnie już zarysowaną erekcję agenta.  
\- I jak?  
\- Góra na 5+. Zobaczymy co z dołem – Q rozpiął spodnie Bonda i ściągnął je jednym zamaszystym ruchem, razem z butami i skarpetkami, pozostawiając agenta w samych stringach. Spojrzał na agenta z uniesioną do góry brwią. - To jest zdecydowanie zbędne – zamruczał i uwolnił już sztywnego członka Bonda. - Och!- językiem obwiódł główkę po czym bez żadnych ceregieli wpakował penisa agenta do swoich ust.  
\- Jezu Chryste! - krzyknął 007 czując co język i ręce kwatermistrza wyprawiają z nim. Q... zwolnij troch.. och Boże...  
Po chwili ciepła sperma znalazła się w ustach Q, który od razu po strzale znalazł się w objęciach Bonda, który teraz pieścił jego wątłe ciało.  
\- James... w szufladzie... jest...  
\- Wiem... ciiii... - Bond ułożył na poduszkach swojego kochanka i zawisł nad nim.  
Wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę, ciężko oddychając. Po chwili Q znów był w ramionach Bonda, który w międzyczasie pozbył się spodni i bokserek kwatermistrza oraz własnych stringów.  
Sięgnął do szuflady po buteleczkę z lubrykantem. Wycisnął odrobinę na swoje palce i lekko zaczął masować wejście Q, delikatnie wprowadzając do środka jeden palec. Q wygiął się w łuk i mocno zacisną palce na ramieniu agenta. Po chwili drugi palec znalazł się w jego środku. I kolejny  
\- Jamie... zrób to wreszcie... - wymruczał Q liżąc płatek ucha Bonda.  
Bond wyciągnął palce z Q i zatopił się w jego ustach, jednocześnie podnosząc jego tyłek nieco do góry i po prostu w niego wszedł, od razu. Cały. Głuchy jęk kwatermistrza i wbite paznokcie w plecy agenta dopełniły wszystkiego.  
\- Kocham cię, Tim...  
\- Zamknij się i pieprz mnie, James! – syknął Q. - Ja ciebie też kocham...ouhhhh.

Q leżał w objęciach Bonda i nadal próbował uspokoić oddech po orgazmie. Było mu tak dobrze, że najchętniej zatrzymałby czas i już nigdy nie wychodził z łóżka i ramion 007.  
\- Jak wypadły testy? - zapytał Bond delikatnie mierzwiąc kwatermistrzowskie włosy.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, to wyniki są niejednoznaczne – odpowiedział Q.   
\- Czyli trzeba przeprowadzić je jeszcze raz?   
\- Koniecznie – powiedział kwatermistrz zatapiając się w ustach agenta z licencją na zabijanie.


	4. Chapter 4

♫♪WHO'S YOUR DADDY?! WHO'S YOUR DADDY?!...♪♫  
Rozległo się w sypialni Q. Kwatermistrz z na 'ślepo' wymacał telefon, na szafce i wcisnął „drzemkę”. Smacznie mlasnął i odwrócił się na drugi bok. Najchętniej zostałby w łóżku cały dzień. Miał totalnego lenia a poza tym wspomnienia z nocy ciągle były żywe. W powietrzu unosił się zapach potu, spermy i perfum od Armaniego. Kwatermistrz mocniej wtulił się w poduszkę po drugiej stronie łóżka i otworzył oczy. Blade promienie słońca wpadały przez uchylone żaluzje prosto na łóżko. Miejsce, które w nocy zajmował Bond było zimne. Zaniepokojony Q sięgnął po swoje nerdowskie okulary i usiadł w pościeli po turecku. W pokoju panował ład. Jego ubrania leżały odłożone na krzesło stojące w kącie. Wszystko inne, łącznie zużytymi prezerwatywami i ubraniami Bonda zniknęło. Serce podeszło Q do gardła a zimny dreszcz przeszył jego ciało. Nasłuchiwał przez chwilę, w nadziei, że może Bond akurat bierze prysznic. Odpowiedziała mu jedynie cisza.  
\- James? - zawołał. Znów tylko cisza. Q westchnął i odrzucił kołdrę. Zarzucił na siebie szlafrok i poczłapał pod prysznic. Z żalem zmywał z siebie wczorajszy wieczór i noc. Starał się nie myśleć o tym co zastał a raczej kogo nie zastał w swoim łóżku. Od początku liczył się, że to może być tylko jednonocna przygoda. Kolejny punkt na sex liście agenta 007. Jednak było mu żal. Po męsku zacisnął zęby, dokończył poranną toaletę i wysuszył włosy. Ostatni raz spojrzał na siebie w lustrze, podniósł zwycięsko głowę do góry. „A bo to pierwszy raz?” zapytał siebie w myślach.  
Owinięty w swój bordowy flanelowy szlafrok w kratę postanowił, że mimo rozdartego serca to będzie udany dzień i niech Bond ma swoją satysfakcję z „zaliczenia” naiwnego kwatermistrza.  
W kuchni nastawił wodę na herbatę, otworzył puszkę z kocim jedzeniem i nałożył je do miski, łaszącego się do jego kapci Freddiego. Przez chwilę, czekając aż woda się zagotuje wpatrywał się w jedzącego kota. Zalał herbatę i ruszył do sypialni by się ubrać.   
Stał przed lustrem, próbując dobrać odpowiedni krawat do swojego zgniłozielonego kardiganu. W końcu wybrał czarny z lekko tłoczonym roślinnym motywem. Łyknął zimną już herbatę. Śniadanie postanowił zjeść po drodze. Nie spiesząc się wcale wzuł glany, które zapewniały mu jaką taką stabilność zimą, chociaż ledwie mógł podnieść w nich nogi. Zapiął kurtkę pod samą szyję, owinął się szalikiem i wcisnął mocno czapkę na głowę. Wziął swój plecak i z podniesionym do góry czołem wyszedł z mieszkania.

*****

\- 007 złożył już raport i sprzęt? - Q wparował do biura Q-Branch jak burza. Zdziwił się słysząc, że pierwsze co to zapytał właśnie o Bonda. Ale raz powiedziane się nie odpowie.  
\- Jeszcze się nie zameldował. Ale mamy problem z agentem Wydenem. Straciliśmy z nim kontakt.  
\- M wie?  
\- Wie. I szaleje w biurze.  
\- To będzie ciężki dzień Scott. Bardzo ciężki. Jak próby nad nowym systemem?  
\- Nie zaczynaliśmy bez ciebie.  
Q uśmiechnął się złowrogo.  
\- Zrób Earl Greya. Pora na zabawę! - kwatermistrz przeciągnął się. Kilka chrząstek chrupnęło zdrowo. Lubił gdy od rana spadało na niego multum pracy, ciężkiej i wymagającej totalnego skupienia.

Bond kręcił się po MI6. Q Widział go dokładnie zza szklanej szyby swojego biura. Za każdym razem serce podchodziło mu do gardła. Dwa albo trzy razy ich spojrzenia nawet się spotkały, ale Q udawał, że wcale nie patrzy na Bonda. Na korytarzu po prostu go mijał odpowiadając grzecznie skinieniem na jego powitalne skinienie. Ale wyczekiwał aż agent przyjdzie zdać broń po misji oraz raport. Był ciekawy czy Bond poruszy ich sprawę. Kwatermistrz chciał na własne uszy usłyszeć, że był zabawą na jedną noc. Chociaż w głębi nie dowierzał, że Bond bawiłby się ponad pół roku w podchody by po prostu się tylko z nim przespać. Zawsze dostawał to co chciał bez żadnych ceregieli. Wystarczyło jedno jego skinienie. Potem naszły go myśli, że może jest tak beznadziejny w łóżku, że Bond po prostu dał sobie spokój tracąc pół roku starań. Q westchnął ciężko nad talerzem kremu z warzyw w stołówce pracowniczej. Mieszał bezmyślnie w nim, tworząc dziwne wzory na powierzchni.  
\- Q – znajomy baryton odezwał się tuż za jego plecami. Kwatermistrz odwrócił się i spojrzał na stojącego z rękoma w kieszeni Bonda. Jak zwykle uśmiechał się głupkowato. Q uwielbiał gdy agent w ten sposób się uśmiechał. Jego zmarszczki pogłębiały się wtedy uroczo.  
\- 007.   
\- Myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać – powiedział cicho Bond, siadając naprzeciwko Q.  
\- Owszem. Twój raport zawiera multum błędów.   
\- Nie o raporcie chcę rozmawiać, Tim.  
\- Q. Jesteśmy w pracy agencie.   
\- Dobrze, Q. Chcę porozmawiać o... nas.  
\- Nas? Nasza współpraca przebiega tak jak powinna. Oddałeś sprzęt, chociaż o jego stanie wolałbym nie wspominać, poprawisz raport i będzie dobrze. O czym tu więcej mówić?  
\- Q... - Bond chwycił kwatermistrza za nadgarstek. - Chcę ci wytłumaczyć...  
\- Agencie 007, jeśli masz na myśli sytuację z wczoraj to nie jest czas ani miejsce. Swoje prywatne sprawy zostawiłem przed wejściem do budynku. Jeśli natomiast masz jakieś pytania odnośnie pracy proszę bardzo – kwatermistrz spojrzał hardo na agenta i uwolnił swoją rękę z jego uścisku. - Widzę, że wszystko jasne. Miłego dnia, 007.  
Q wstał i odstawił swoją tacę. Bond jedynie głośno westchnął.

Kwatermistrz z żalem wyszedł z budynku MI6. Najchętniej posiedziałby jeszcze parę godzin, a może i całą noc nad projektem nowego systemu szpiegującego albo nawigowałby, któregoś z agentów. A nawet zacząłby szukać tego całego Wydena, gdyby nie to, że ten już leżał w szpitalu MI6 prawie cały i prawie zdrowy.   
Zrezygnowany ruszył w stronę przystanku metra, gdy tuż obok zatrzymało się ciemne auto. Gdy Q nie zwrócił na nie uwagi, pojazd ruszył i wolniutko jechał tuż obok niego. Powróciły wspomnienia z Ukrainy i serce kwatermistrza podeszło mu do gardła. W kieszeni odnalazł nadajnik SOS i dla pewności nie wypuszczał go z ręki. Nagle szyba w samochodzie opadła.  
\- Q... wsiadaj podwiozę cię – z ciemności wydobył się głos Bonda. - Nie jesteś już w pracy więc możemy porozmawiać prywatnie.  
Kwatermistrz zatrzymał się i zmrużył oczy chcąc dostrzec twarz swojego ukochanego. Po chwili wahania wsiadł do samochodu. W środku pachniało Bondem. Q mimowolnie mocniej wciągnął powietrze by podelektować się tym aromatem. Mieszanką zapachu skóry, limetkowego odświeżacza powietrza, prochu oraz perfum 007.  
\- Słucham – powiedział cicho Q, patrząc na jezdnię przed siebie. Czuł jednak na sobie ukradkowy wzrok Bonda. - O czym chcesz rozmawiać?  
\- Chcę ci wytłumaczyć, to co źle interpretujesz.  
\- A co ja niby interpretuje? - Q po raz pierwszy spojrzał na agenta. - Przeleciałeś mnie i rano cię nie było. To jest proste jak dwa razy dwa. Ale ok, nie mam o to żalu do ciebie. Rozumiem.   
\- Nic właśnie nie rozumiesz. - Bond westchnął. - Tego ranka mój przyjaciel z CIA poprosił o wsparcie, bo jego partner od nas zaginął.  
\- Wyden?  
\- Tak. Wyden. M zdecydował się wysłać mnie. Pewnie kierował się tym, że znam Felixa bardzo długo.   
\- Powinieneś mi powiedzieć. Mogłeś chociaż zadzwonić, napisać kartkę, cokolwiek!  
\- Tim... rano nie było czasu na pisanie liścików miłosnych. A sms'y i tak filtruje program w MI6. Za duże ryzyko. - Bond położył rękę na kolanie kwatermistrza  
\- A potem ja odwaliłem focha...  
\- To był piękny foch.  
Obaj roześmiali się.  
Bond zaparkował auto przed kamienicą Q, w miejscu gdzie światło latarni nie docierało.  
\- Wejdziesz? - zapytał Q, zakładając czapkę.  
Bond zgasił silnik i położył dłoń na policzku kwatermistrza, patrząc w jego oczy. Nachylił się i złożył na jego ustach krótki ale namiętny pocałunek.  
\- Nie dziś – Bond odsunął się od Q, który zrobił smutną minę. - Ja też potrzebuję snu – roześmiał się.  
\- Fakt. Starsi ludzie potrzebują więcej snu – powiedział poważnie Q, lecz po chwili parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Dzieci o tej porze też już powinny spać – Bond nie pozostał dłużny.  
\- James...  
\- Tak?  
\- Przepraszam cię... i... kocham cię – Q poczuł jak się rumieni.  
Bond uśmiechnął się tylko. - Ja ciebie też, kocham. Ale nie wiem za co ty mnie przepraszasz? Za to, że mnie kochasz czy za co?  
\- Wiesz za co... dobranoc James.  
\- Tim...  
\- Tak?  
\- To wszystko źle się zaczęło... powinniśmy najpierw... ehmmm...  
\- Powiesz to? Jestem geniuszem, owszem, ale w myślach nie umiem czytać. Jeszcze nie.  
\- Umówisz się ze mną na randkę?  
Q parsknął śmiechem i rozbawiony popatrzył na Bonda.  
\- Pod warunkiem, że nie zabierzesz mnie do kina.  
\- Yyy ok... kolacja?  
\- Pod jednym warunkiem.  
\- To już drugi warunek, ale słucham.  
\- Ty gotujesz. Dobranoc Jamie.  
Q wysiadł z auta i przebiegł na drugą stronę ulicy. Bond cierpliwie poczekał aż kwatermistrz otworzy drzwi wejściowe do kamienicy i aż zapali się światło w mieszkaniu.

Q niespiesznie wszedł do swojego mieszkania. Ściągnął z siebie kurtkę i glany. Chwytając w ramiona po drodze Freddiego, który siedział na kuchennym stole, podszedł do okna. Czarny Jaguar właśnie odjeżdżał. Q uśmiechnął się i szczęśliwy wtulił policzek w miękką sierść kota.

*******************************************************************************  
Mijając się na korytarzu Q i Bond wymienili uprzejme skinienia przywitania, niby przypadkiem ocierając się o siebie ramionami. Q nie poczuł nawet jak coś ląduje w kieszeni jego kitla. Zorientował się dopiero, gdy szukał bardzo ważnej części do prototypu nowego, zdalnego zapalnika ładunku wybuchowego. Lekko zdziwiony wyjął małą kosteczkę, opakowaną w złotko. Na wierzchu natomiast przyklejona była wiadomość: „Dziś o 18. Adres znasz. J.B.”  
Q uśmiechnął się i pokiwał niedowierzająco głową. Schował czekoladkę do kieszeni.  
\- Scott – zwrócił się do współpracownika. - Muszę dzisiaj wyjść dużo wcześniej.  
\- Jak bardzo wcześniej?  
\- Bardzo – kwatermistrz spojrzał na zegarek, który wskazywał 14.12.- Właściwie to już. Dokończcie beze mnie. Miłego weekendu.   
Q w pośpiechu zdjął z siebie kitel i wyszedł pozostawiając lekko zdziwionego Scotta samego.

\- Psia kostka! - kwatermistrz zaklął potykając się na schodach prowadzących na piętro, gdzie mieszkał Bond, w ostatniej chwili łapiąc butelkę z winem.   
Wziął głęboki oddech i rozejrzał się zdezorientowany po korytarzu. - To było 7 czy 9? - mruknął. - 9.  
Nacisnął pewnie dzwonek do drzwi i ponownie wziął głęboki oddech, nerwowo ściskając szyjkę od butelki. Nie miał pojęcia czemu aż tak bardzo się stresuje. To w końcu tylko randka z Bondem.  
Po kilku sekundach drzwi się otworzyły. Stanął w nich Bond ubrany w niebotycznie drogie jasne jeansy i jeszcze droższą lnianą koszulę w odcieniu lazuru, z niechlujnie rozpiętymi dwoma górnymi guzikami i podwiniętymi rękawami do łokcia. Był boso. I jak zwykle uśmiechał się szelmowsko.  
\- Witaj Tim. Wejdź.  
\- Hej... ehmm to dla ciebie – odpowiedział Q wręczając gospodarzowi wino.  
\- Dobry rocznik – Bond odstawił butelkę i lekko wspiął się na palcach by pocałować kwatermistrza. Normalnie różnica wzrostu między nimi nie była aż tak bardzo widoczna, teraz jednak, gdy Bond był boso musiał wspiąć się na palce. - Rozbierz się i czuj jak u siebie.  
Q odwiesił swoją kurtkę, poprawił kardigan i przeczesał palcami włosy.  
\- Ładnie pachnie – uśmiechnął się wchodząc do kuchni, gdzie James krzątał się przy garach. - Co to? - zajrzał mu przez ramię, opierając na nim brodę.  
\- Niespodzianka, ale mam nadzieję, że lubisz tajska kuchnię.  
Kwatermistrz skrzywił się. - Niezbyt... ale może mnie przekonasz.  
Bond uśmiechnął się pod nosem i podał Q kieliszek z winem. - Rozejrzyj się po mieszkaniu a ja to skończę – skinął na patelnię i musnął usta kwatermistrza.  
\- Sprawdzę każdy kąt – zagroził Q.  
\- Nie mam nic do ukrycia. Żadnych zwłok w szafie... nie licz na to.

Mieszkanie Bonda było... jedną wielką pustką. Wielkie wnętrza z małą ilością mebli. Typowy loft. Ceglane, nieotynkowane ściany pomalowane na biało. Wielkie okna dzielone na kilka mniejszych tafli. Nad imitacją kominka wielki telewizor 3D.  
Q z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się zdjęciom poustawianym na „kominku”. Zdjęcie z Royal Navy, fotografie ze „starą” M, z Felixem – agentem CIA i najbliższym przyjacielem Jamesa. W końcu dwa czarno-białe, zniszczone fotografie. Na jednej z nich dwoje jeszcze dość młodych ludzi na tle rezydencji. Q domyślił się, że to rodzice Jamesa przed Skyfall. Druga fotografia przedstawiała tych samych ludzi i małego chłopca w marynarskim mundurku na molo.  
Obok kominka stała biblioteczka. Znajdowała się w niej sama klasyka literatury. Parę francuskich thrillerów, trochę rosyjskich książek w oryginale oraz książki w języku mandaryńskim i jakimś innym, którego kwatermistrz nie był w stanie rozszyfrować. Obok książek, w biblioteczce poukładane były płyty winylowe Pink Floydów. To odkrycie całkowicie zadziwiło Q. A jeszcze bardziej zdziwił się znajdując płyty Robbiego Williamsa, Adele i Lany Del Rey.  
\- Serio? - powiedział do siebie kwatermistrz odkładając płyty na miejsce. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na salon agenta specjalnego Jej Królewskiej Mości i stwierdził, że jest nawet nawet ładnie urządzony, w stylu łączącym nowoczesność z kilko bibelotami w stylu vintage, jak wielki kuty żyrandol oraz lustro w pięknej złoconej ramie.  
\- Znalazłeś coś kompromitującego mnie w twoich oczach? - zapytał Bond wchodząc do salonu.  
\- Na razie nie – odpowiedział Q obejmując agenta w pasie. - Ale została mi jeszcze do przejrzenia sypialnia...  
\- Sypialnię pokażę ci sam... ale najpierw jedzenie. 

******************************************************************  
\- Lepiej się już czujesz? - Bond usiadł na skraju łóżka i podał blademu jak papier Q kubek z herbatą. - Nadal nie wyglądasz za dobrze. Może jednak pojedziemy do szpitala?  
Kwatermistrz pokiwał przecząco głową. Nadal czuł jak jego żołądek dokonuje akrobacji, ale przynajmniej nie miał już torsji. A wszystko zaczęło się kilka minut po tym jak skończyli jeść, w momencie gdy siedząc na kanapie i rozpoczynając miziajki, kwatermistrz najpierw zrobił się zielony, potem czerwony a na końcu niebieski. Następnie jego wrażliwy nerdowski żołądek, przyzwyczajony do dań z torebki, wina z TESCO i drogich słodyczy, rozpoczął akrobacje na trapezie bez asekuracji, doprowadzając biednego Q nad skraj muszli klozetowej zamiast do łóżka 007.  
\- Bardzo romantyczna randka... - powiedział słabo i upił łyk herbaty.  
\- No cóż... koniec końców i tak wylądowałeś w moim łóżku – roześmiał się Bond. - Następnym razem zamówię pizzę.  
\- To dobry pomysł – odpowiedział Q wtulając się w Bonda.

Rankiem Q obudził się całkiem rześki i wypoczęty, mimo iż w nocy kilkakrotnie miał małe batalie żołądkowe. Sięgnął po leżący obok wielki, puchaty szlafrok Bonda i zarzucił go na siebie ruszając na poszukiwanie swojego rycerza, który dzielnie opiekował się nim całą noc parząc ziołowe herbatki.   
\- James? - zawołał wchodząc do kuchni. W tym samym czasie zamek drzwi wejściowych zgrzytnął. - James? - zawołał ponownie Q.  
\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał Bond, podchodząc do Q i całując go delikatnie na powitanie. Ubrany był w dres do biegania a w ręce trzymał reklamówkę z pieczywem.  
\- Uhmmm lepiej. Dużo lepiej. Ale ty chyba zdecydowanie potrzebujesz prysznica... - Q zalotnie przygryzł wargę i popchnął lekko zaskoczonego agenta w stronę łazienki. - Teraz ja się tobą zaopiekuje – zamruczał wtapiając się w usta Bonda, jednocześnie rozpinając bluzę jego dresu i wsuwając swoje dłonie w za gumkę spodni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Budzik Q ===> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OEedMBSspqE


	5. Chapter 5

Mieszkanie Q pozornie wyglądało tak samo, za nim zaczął spotykać się z Bondem. Pod linijkę złożone i ułożone koszule oraz kardigany zalegały na półkach w szafie. Spodnie, nieprzyzwoicie obcisłe, odprasowane w kant wisiały w szafie na drewnianych wieszakach, tak jak Anthea Turner przykazała. W szufladach bielizna poukładana kolorami również cieszyła oko perfekcjonisty.  
Również w łazience panował ład i porządek. Jednak było coś co zaburzało, mozolnie przez lata wypracowywany ład w maleńkim mieszkaniu kwatermistrza.  
Obok szaroburych kardiganów i śnieżnobiałych koszul Q pojawiły się niebieskawe koszule agenta 007. Obok wyprasowanych rurek, zawisły nieprzyzwoicie drogie garnitury we wszystkich odcieniach szarości.   
W łazience obok elektrycznej szczoteczki Q, pojawiła się zwykła manualna. A obok przyborów do golenia swoje miejsce znalazła brzytwa agenta oraz jego kosmetyki z perfumami Armaniego na czele.  
Małe mieszkanko kwatermistrza powoli stawało się mieszkaniem Agenta Specjalnego Jej Królewskiej Mości. Ale również jego mieszkanie po trochu wypełnione było ubraniami i drobiazgami Q. 

W pracy zachowywali się tak jakby nic ich nie łączyło oprócz spraw zawodowych . Grzeczne skinienia głowy, kąśliwe przekomarzania się odnośnie wieku i destrukcyjności Bonda jeśli chodziło o sprzęt. Po pracy natomiast byli niczym para nastolatków, którzy przeżywają swoją pierwszą miłość. Ukradkowe całusy w parkach. Śmiertelne kłótnie o tak błahe rzeczy jak rodzaj pizzy czy wieczorny film do obejrzenia, które kończyli czułymi przeprosinami.   
Mieli również swoją ulubioną kafejkę w Soho, ukrytą w ciemnej piwniczce. Zwykli siadać w najciemniejszym kącie lokalu, delektując się swoją obecnością, kawą z pianką i ciastkami z pudrem, który Bond scałowywał z ust kwatermistrza bardzo delikatnie.  
I tak mijał dzień za dniem, tydzień za tygodniem. Sielankę przerywały tylko wyjazdy Bonda, który co prawda nadal po misjach znikał, ale teraz zwykł robić to tuż po zdaniu raportu. Nikt jednak nie wiedział, że nie znika on z kolejną długonogą pięknością (chociaż każdy tak myślał) tylko w otchłanie kwatermistrzowskich ramion. Gdy agent wyjeżdżał Q zapadał w niewyjaśnioną apatię. Opatulał się wielkim, puchowym szlafrokiem Bonda i snuł się po mieszkaniu jak cień i rozmyślał o ukochanym, który narażał właśnie życie dla dobra Ojczyzny.   
Ojczyzna. Od momentu gdy Q zagościł w Bondowskim życiu na stałe, Agent Specjalny niechętnie na misje jeździł. I wcale nie chodziło mu o zagrożenie życia, zabijanie ludzi, itp.  
Z pracą spec agenta wiązało się sypianie z kobietami, i chociaż Bond wiedział, że to tylko praca nie czuł się komfortowo. Jedyną osobą w którą chciał się zatapiać w ten czy w inny sposób był młody kwatermistrz.  
Królowa Wiktoria swojej córce tuż przed jej nocą poślubną dała radę by, młoda kobieta zamknęła oczy i myślała o Anglii. Tą samą radę dał Bondowi Q, gdy ten ociągał się z wyruszeniem na misję dzieląc się z ukochanym swoją niechęcią.   
„Zamknij oczy i myśl o Anglii, Kotku.” - powiedział Q i wypchnął Agenta na korytarz po czym zamknął drzwi, za nim 007 zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

I ta sielanka trwałaby bardzo długo gdyby nie wścibskie oczy Moneypenny.

\- Acha! Mam cię! - Moneypenny weszła z gracją do gabinetu Q, uśmiechając się podstępnie. Odłożyła dokumenty na półeczkę obok biurka Q i opierając się o nie świdrowała zaskoczonego kwatermistrza swoim podstępnym wzrokiem ex agenta.  
\- O czym ty znowu mówisz, moja droga Eve? - zapytał Q nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu komputera.  
\- No jak to o czym? O tym – kobieta wskazała na swoją szyję i lekko popukała miejsce dwoma palcami.  
\- Och to...(spacja)- Q zrozumiał, że jego przyjaciółka mówi o malince jaka zdobiła szyję kwatermistrza. Ku swojej rozpaczy zauważył ją rano i ni jak nie mógł jej ukryć. A Bondowi srogo się za to oberwało- To tylko ugryzienie komara.  
Eve podniosła znacząco prawą brew do góry  
\- To musiał być bardzo duży komar. Wysoki? Niski? Blondyn? Brunet? Rudy? Łysy? Młodszy? Starszy?   
\- Ale kto? - Q nadal szedł w zaparte.  
\- No ten twój... ”komar”!  
Młody mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na kobietę.  
\- Okej. Wygrałaś. Tak, to malinka. Tak, zrobił mi ją facet.  
\- Ha! Wiedziałam. Opowiadaj, opowiadaj! Jaki jest? Długo się znacie? Mów, mów mi tu szybciutko!  
\- Ale nie ma o czym! To była jednorazowa przygodna noc – powiedział Q, przypominając sobie te wszystkie „jednorazowe” noce z Bondem. - Nawet nie pamiętam jego imienia i nie ma numeru telefonu. „Nazywa się James Bond i pieprzy się koncertowo” - pomyślał.  
\- Tak... a ja jestem księżną Monako. Kogo ty chcesz oszukać, Timmie? Przecież gołym okiem widać, że masz kogoś na stałe!  
\- Tak? A to ciekawe...oświeć mnie – powiedział Q wracając do pracy.  
\- Po pierwsze: od kilku tygodni wiążesz inaczej krawat...  
\- Nonsens.  
\- Tak jest! Zawsze wiązałeś węzłem prostym a teraz windsorem.  
\- Przypadek.  
\- Po drugie: czasem nie nosisz krawata. To wręcz w twoim przypadku niemożliwe. Jesteś zbyt perfekcyjny.  
\- Oj tam.   
Rzeczywiście, raz czy dwa Q zdarzyło się przyjść do pracy bez krawatu. Zwykle następowało to po dzikich harcach w mieszkaniu Bonda, który czasem używał tej części garderoby jako gadżetu erotycznego.  
\- Po trzecie – Eve nachyliła się do ucha kwatermistrza – Przestałeś nosić bieliznę termiczną – wyszeptała.  
Q usłyszawszy to parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Co?!  
\- Kochany, to widać gołym okiem. Skoro przestałeś ją nosić to znaczy, że ktoś cię dogrzewa.  
\- Ty naprawdę musisz się nudzić skoro wymyślasz te bzdury.  
\- Jakie bzdury? Wiem, że dostałeś wielki bukiet róż na Walentynki. Widziałam je na stole, gdy przyszłam wyciągnąć cię do teatru.  
Q zagryzł wargę i wpatrywał się w brązowe tęczówki swojej przyjaciółki. Owszem, dostał od Jamesa wielgachny bukiet róż z okazji Walentynek, ale miał nadzieję, że Eve, która nie przekraczała progu jego mieszkania od kiedy tylko pojawił się tam Freddie go nie zauważyła.  
„Że też musiałaś wtedy wleźć na tą górę zamiast czekać na ulicy!” - pomyślał Q przeklinając przyjaciółkę.  
\- Lubię róże...  
\- I kupiłeś je sobie sam.  
\- Tak.  
\- Acha... nie dostajesz też już tych prezencików. Wnioskuję więc, że twój adorator się ujawnił...  
\- Nie, nie ujawnił się. Po prostu przestały się pojawiać. Komuś znudził się ten głupi żart.  
\- A ja myślę, że jednak się ujawnił. I to jest ktoś stąd... pomyślmy kto z naszych drogich agentów woli chłopców? Agent Tompson? - Eve zlustrowała Q od góry do dołu – Nie. On woli 'misiaków'.  
Jones? Od kilku lat z jednym facetem. Nie szuka przygód...  
\- Eve błagam cię... - Q przewrócił oczami znudzony śledztwem przyjaciółki. - Mam dużo pracy...  
\- Donal? Hmmm on się kocha w Bondzie...  
Na dźwięk nazwiska ukochanego, serce Q zadrżało i zaczęło szybciej bić. Nie miał pojęcia, że Bond może być uczuciowym celem kogoś innego. Przecież należał tylko do niego. Od tego momentu agent Donal stał się osobistym wrogiem kwatermistrza.  
\- A może... - Eve zamyśliła się – Może Bond?  
\- Bond? To przecież babiarz. Przeleciał więcej lasek niż ja zjadłem frytek przez całe swoje życie!  
\- No co się tak dziwisz? Każdy w MI6 wie, że Bond jest dwufrontowy.  
\- Chyba dwubiegunowy. Po za tym Bond to burak, kto by z nim chciał być – Q wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Myślałam, że się przyjaźnicie.  
\- Dwa razy wpadłem na niego w mieście. Nie wypadało udać, że go nie znam.  
W tym samym momencie na ekranie komputera Q zamigotał alarm.  
\- Psia kostka! - zaklął Q.   
\- Co się dzieje?   
\- Zaczynamy zabawę z Chinami...

 

Agent Specjalny Jej Królewskiej Mości, James Bond leżał na sofie w maleńkim mieszkaniu Q i bardzo zrelaksowany oglądał powtórkę „Zapraszam do stołu: RPA” z kotem śpiącym na jego torsie. Zegar wybił kilka minut wcześniej północ. Bond był spokojny o Q. Pół godziny wcześniej dostał przefiltrowanego przez najnowszy program – dziecko Q do szyfrowania wiadomości sms, że uporali się z cyfrowym atakiem z Chin i niedługo będzie. I żeby po niego nie przyjeżdżać.  
Po kolejnej przerwie na reklamy, trwającej dłużej niż część właściwa programu, zamek w drzwiach znajomo zazgrzytał.  
\- Psia kostka! - cicho zaklął kwatermistrz i rzucił swój plecak niedbale w kąt. Po chwili po jego karku sunęły znajome dłonie Agenta 007. - Cześć kochanie.  
Bond odpowiedział na powitanie delikatnym całusem.  
\- Ciężki dzień, Queenie? - zapytał odwieszając kurtkę Q.  
\- Mam dość Chińczyków. Ale pociesza mnie, że spaliłem im kilkadziesiąt serwerów... Padam... Naładuj mnie swoją energią, Jamie... - Q wtulił się w Bonda, nadal stojąc w przedpokoju.  
\- Głodny?  
Q zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. - Pójdę pod prysznic... ale napił bym się czekolady.  
Bond uśmiechnął się i dał lekkiego klapsa w tyłek kwatermistrza.

Po kilkunastu minutach Q, na boso, w swoich spodniach od piżamy w czerwoną kratę oraz koszulce z napisem „GOD SAVE Q”, w włosami wilgotnymi i pachnącymi pomarańczą przyczłapał do salonu. Bond, który siedział na sofie opatulony kocem spojrzał na to swój ukochany obraz nędzy i rozpaczy.   
\- Chodź – uchylił rąbek koca. Po chwili poczuł jak kościste ciało Q wtula się w jego bok. A niesforne włosy kwatermistrza smyrają jego policzek.  
Objął go mocniej i opatulił kocem.  
\- Co oglądasz? - zapytał Q walcząc z opadającymi ze zmęczenia powiekami. Nie chciał zasypiać. Chciał nacieszyć się obecnością ukochanego. Mieli dla siebie tak mało czasu i każda chwila była dla nich cenna. A ten wieczór był ostatnim przed wyjazdem Bonda na 2 tygodniową misję w Moskwie.  
\- Zaraz będą wiadomości...  
\- Po co je oglądasz. Większość i tak są podawane im przez nas...  
Agent nie odpowiedział. Sięgnął po parujący kubek z czekoladą i podał kwatermistrzowi.  
\- Twoja czekolada...  
Q wysunął rękę spod koca i chwycił uszko. Chciał zapytać Jamesa o jego kontakty z agentem Donalem, ale uznał, że zrobi to po powrocie Bonda. Eve zasiała małe ziarno niepewności w Q. I chociaż ten ufał Bondowi bezgranicznie jakaś niepewność była.  
\- Eve wypytywała mnie dziś o to co mi zrobiłeś.  
\- I co jej powiedziałeś? - zapytał Bond uśmiechając się zawadiacko.  
\- Że ugryzł mnie komar i że jesteś burakiem...  
\- Ale za to jakim słodkim.  
\- Najsłodszym... Mój Buraczek.  
\- Trzeba będzie ją uciszyć.  
\- Już się tym zająłem – powiedział Q ziewając.  
Zapadło milczenie. Bond oglądał bez wielkiego zainteresowania wiadomości z jednej strony przytulając do siebie kwatermistrza i drapiąc za uchem Freddiego, który siedział na jego kolanach. Q miał rację. Wszystko to co podawali wychodziło od MI6 i MI5. To oni sterowali i decydowali o tym co i kiedy zostanie podane do wiadomości zwykłej ludności. Lekko zirytowany zmienił kanał ja sportowy. W tym samym czasie poczuł jak jego koszulka z prawej strony na wysokości sutków staje się mokra. Spojrzał na Q, który spał kamiennym snem a półotwartych ust sączyła mu się ślina.  
007 westchnął i zgonił kota z kolan. Zwierzak posłał mu 'zabójcze' spojrzenie i usiadł na oparciu sofy liżąc łapkę. Bond wyłączył TV i odłożył koc na bok. Najdelikatniej jak tylko mógł wziął Q na ręce. Nawet nie poczuł ciężaru – Q ważył tyle co nic.  
Ostrożnie położył go na łóżku i okrył szczelnie kołdrą. Zdjął mu okulary i odłożył na nocny stolik. Q mlasnął smacznie i ułożył się w wygodniejszej pozycji. Bond zgasił główne światło, nie zapalając lampki po swojej stronie łóżka rozebrał się i położył się obok kwatermistrza, kątem oka spoglądając na niego.  
\- 009, natychmia... usjdhgnhfjglhkj... – mruknął Q i instynktownie odnalazł ciało Bonda. Wtulił się w nie, na nowo mocząc śliną jego koszulkę. Tym razem z lewej strony.  
007 uśmiechnął się. Po chwili sen zmorzył i jego.


	6. Chapter 6

Bond przechadzał się korytarzami MI6, pogwizdując wesoło i uśmiechając się tajemniczo. To nie był widok dziwny, wręcz dość częsty. Tym razem Bond jednak miał większe powody do zadowolenia niż zwykle. Kilka godzin wcześniej wrócił razem z Q z bardzo romantycznego wyjazdu, zorganizowanego przez młodego kwatermistrza z okazji 45 urodzin agenta. Bardzo intymny weekend w SPA oraz kameralny koncert Adele, na który liczba biletów była ograniczona i Q musiał bardzo się nakombinować by zdobyć je na dwa tygodnie przed samą imprezą. Ale w końcu jest kwatermistrzem MI6 i nie ma dla niego rzeczy niemożliwych.

\- Witaj Moneypenny – grzecznie skinął do sekretarki wchodząc do gabinetu M.  
Cały drżał z podniecenia na myśl o nowej misji, jaką zamierzał mu powierzyć szef. Z niecierpliwością czekał aż usłyszy: Rosja, Irak lub inne niebezpieczne miejsce. Najbardziej na świecie kochał Q, ale misje były na drugiej pozycji.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się odpowiedzi i podniosła słuchawkę telefonu, naciskając jednocześnie jeden z przycisków.  
\- Możesz wejść Bond. Szef czeka – odpowiedziała uprzejmie i powróciła do piłowania paznokci. Bond posłał jej perskie oczko i wszedł do gabinetu M.  
Szef MI6 wskazał Bondowi miejsce po drugiej stronie swojego biurka. Sam pozostał w pozycji stojącej. Bond usiadł jednocześnie odbierając z rąk M teczkę z materiałami dotyczącymi misji.  
Zachęcony gestem M, zaczął ją pobieżnie przeglądać  
\- England-China Bank? To sprawa krajowa i dość prosta – powiedział Bond. - Dlaczego mam się tym zająć?  
M pocierał w skupieniu palcami swoje skronie. Od rana miał okropną migrenę, która skutecznie wytrącała go z życia.  
\- Przydzieliłem do tej sprawy najlepszych agentów: Rowen, Jonas, Clive... każdy z nich ma szansę na wielki awans. Rowen jest nawet na liście do awansu w szeregi 00...Miałem nadzieję, że dzięki tej misji będę mógł ich awansować. - M spojrzał zamyślony w blat swojego biurka. - A oni zwyczajnie sobie nie radzą. - Przeniósł wzrok na Bonda.  
\- I ja mam im pomóc. Gareth, to jest szaleństwo! Ja i krajowa misja?  
\- James...jeśli ty im nie pomożesz, zginą... a ja polecę. Uwierz mi ta misja jest gorsza niż wszystkie twoje akcje w Rosji. - M pobladł i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
Bond zaczął powoli rozumieć, że to nie jest kaszka z mleczkiem. Kroiła się gruba afera i tylko on mógł stawić temu czoła. - Q już przygotowuje ci potrzebny sprzęt. Dostaniesz też człowieka, który będzie twoim, hmm, nazwijmy to asystentem. Douglas jest kiedyś pracował tej branży wprowadzi cię.  
\- Gareth... wiesz, że to szaleństwo?  
\- I tylko ty jesteś na to lekarstwem.

 

\- Jaaameees...och... - Q wił się w spazmie orgazmu pod ciałem Bonda. Ten wykonał jeszcze trzy szybkie pchnięcia i opadł na ukochanego, obejmując go i całując w prawy bark. Zatopił twarz w niesfornych włosach młodszego mężczyzny i mocno zaciągnął się jego zapachem.  
\- Mmm- zamruczał Bond i odwrócił się na bok. Spoglądał na Q delikatnie się uśmiechając. - Wiesz co? - zaczął nieśmiało.  
Kwatermistrz otworzył oczy głęboko westchnął.  
\- Tak sobie pomyślałem - Bond kreślił dziwne linie po wątłym ramieniu kwatermistrza – że powinienem ci podziękować za ten prezent urodzinowy.  
\- Twoje urodziny były tydzień temu Jamie.  
\- No właśnie... ale...  
\- Ale?  
\- Uhmmm...  
\- James nie owijaj w bawełnę. - Q położył się na boku i podparł głowę dłonią.  
\- Zarezerwowałem na jutro stolik...w pewnym bardzo...miłym miejscu.  
\- Czy pan mnie zaprasza na randkę, panie Bond? - zapytał poważnym tonem Q.  
Agent zachichotał cicho i pocałował delikatnie młodego kwatermistrza w czubek nosa.  
\- Będzie mi niezmiernie miło, panie Boothroyd, jeśli się pan zgodzi.  
\- Hmm – Q udał zamyślenie. - Sam nie wiem. Mam dużo pracy, sam pan rozumie panie Bond, doktorat...i inne ważne sprawy – kwatermistrz spojrzał zza Bonda i zagryzł wargę.  
James przewrócił oczyma. Zupełnie nie pochwalał pomysłu Q, by obronić przewód doktorski z kryminologii. Uważał, że to nie jest wcale potrzebne, jednak młodszy mężczyzna uparł się by zdobyć tytuł doktora po raz trzeci. Z drugiej jednak strony podziwiał go, że ten znajduje czas na pracę, pisanie doktoratu, swoje hobby oraz dla niego. Normalny człowiek padłby jak kawka. Ale nie Timothy Quinn Boothroyd – najmłodszy kwatermistrz MI6.  
\- A jak bardzo ładnie poproszę? - zapytał Bond i namiętnie musnął usta Q.  
-Hmmm... Przekonał mnie pan, panie Bond.

 

Następnego wieczoru Q i Bond siedzieli przy zacisznym stoliku eleganckiej restauracji. Trzymając się za ręce, wpatrzeni byli w siebie jak para nowożeńców. Z ich oczu wylewało się uczucie czyste i piękne jak poranek nad wrzosowiskami Szkocji. Bond właśnie opowiadał kwatermistrzowi anegdotkę (Q uwielbiał słuchać historii z czasów gdy Bond zaczynał karierę agenta oraz z czasów służby w Royal Navy), gdy Q ciężko westchnął. Ścisnął mocniej dłoń agenta, w momencie gdy ten dochodził do puenty. Młodszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się delikatnie i niespokojnie zawiercił się na krześle. Nie uszło to uwadze Bonda, który jak zwykle do końca nie wyłączył swoich zmysłów super agenta.  
\- Quinnie? Co się dzieje? - zapytał zatroskany. - Źle się czujesz?  
\- Nie. Wszystko jest w porządku, serio... ale chcę cię o coś zapytać Jamie – twarz kwatermistrza była poważna.  
Bond uniósł lewą brew w geście zadziwienia.  
\- Tak? - zapytał niepewnie. Przez chwilę przeleciała mu przez głowę myśl, że Q zaraz klęknie przed nim i poprosi go o rękę. Szybko odgonił od siebie tą absurdalną myśl.  
\- Widzisz, ehmmm...- sięgnął po kieliszek z winem i upił pokaźny łyk dla odwagi i przepłukania suchości w gardle, która pojawiła się ze stresu. - Dużo o tym myślałem i...  
\- Quinnie, czy ty chcesz...  
\- Cicho...daj mi skończyć. Cholera...- Q wziął głęboki oddech. - James chciałbym abyśmy zamieszkali razem.  
\- Przecież mieszkamy razem – Bond lekko się zdziwił tą propozycją.  
\- Dwa dni u ciebie, dwa u mnie. To nie jest życie, James. Chciałbym abyśmy gdzieś zakotwiczyli na stałe. Chciałbym wracać do domu i wiedzieć gdzie mam wrócić. I czy ty tam będziesz, oczywiście jeśli nie będziesz na misji. - Q zrobił minę szczeniaczka. - Chciałbym aby nasz związek był jako tako ustabilizowany. Ty tego nie chcesz?  
Bond zagryzł wargę i spojrzał na ukochanego poważnie.  
\- Kotku, nie chcę, żebyś mnie źle zrozumiał, ale myślę, że to zły moment na przeprowadzki. Sam wiesz jaka jest sytuacja. M wlepił mi tą misję w banku angielsko-chińskim. Ty masz swój doktorat. Chyba wystarczy nam obu atrakcji. Zresztą przedłużyłem umowę najmu swojego mieszkania o kolejne pół roku. Wróćmy do tego tematu jak skończę z tym bankiem a ty obronisz doktorat, ok? - Bond uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie i położył rękę na dłoni Q. - Teraz to powinno być naszymi priorytetami.  
Ostatnie słowa agenta przepełniły czarę goryczy jaka zbierała w Q. Jego oczy napełniły się łzami a w gardle stanęła nieprzyjemna gula. Zdusił w sobie jednak płacz.  
\- Oczywiście. Wybacz, że poruszyłem ten temat. Możemy już iść? Muszę jeszcze poprawić podrozdział.

 

Rankiem Q siedział przy kuchennym stole, z nogami podciągniętymi pod brodę. W rękach trzymał kubek z gorącą czekoladą. Beznamiętnie wpatrywał się w migający kursor w edytorze.  
Wczorajszego wieczoru po powrocie do domu, nie odezwał się do Bonda ani jednym słowem. Wziął szybki prysznic, pod którym pozwolił sobie na płacz. Po prysznicu zaszył się z laptopem w pokoju, gdzie trzymał swoją kolekcję filiżanek, zamykając Bondowi drzwi przed nosem, gdy ten wreszcie zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Przez całą noc nie zmrużył oka, próbując coś napisać. Jednak rozżalenie brało górę. Bond postawił pracę ponad niego. Q nie mógł uwierzyć, że przegrał walkę o uwagę Jamesa z misją i własnym doktoratem. Około 4 rano przeniósł się do kuchni. Zrobił sobie wielki kubek czekolady i rozmyślał, raz po raz wycierając zapłakane oczy.

 

\- Hej – Bond wszedł do kuchni i pocałował kwatermistrza w czubek głowy. Był już ubrany i gotowy do wyjścia. Podszedł do ekspresu i zaczął robić kawę - Jak idzie pisanie?  
Q nie odpowiedział, spojrzał na zegarek – dochodziła 7. Po czym zamknął laptopa.  
\- Nadal boczysz się o tą przeprowadzkę? - Bond ukucnął obok krzesła, na którym siedział kwatermistrz. - Kotku... - zaczął delikatnie gładzić młodszego mężczyznę po kolanie. - No tłumaczyłem ci, że jestem na tak, ale później.  
Q spojrzał na Bonda.  
– Nie o to chodzi, James – powiedział ochrypłym głosem, po czym wstał i podszedł do szafki by wyjąć z niej kocie jedzenie.  
\- Kici kici – zawołał i po chwili do jego nóg łasił się Freddie.  
\- Więc powiedz mi o co chodzi. - Bond wstał i oparł się o stół. - Wszystko jest ok i nagle obrażasz nie wiadomo o co!  
\- Domyśl się.  
Bond ciężko westchnął.  
\- No wybacz, kochanie ale jestem tylko facetem. Mam prymitywny mózg i nie umiem czytać w myślach. Zachowujesz się jak rozwydrzona nastolatka. Nie po to się związałem z facetem by mieć to samo co babą.  
\- Nie no wspaniale! Wręcz wyśmienicie! - Q podniósł głos i spojrzał hardo na agenta. - Miło wiedzieć, dlaczego ze mną jesteś! Po prostu miałeś dość kobiet a ja się akurat przypadkiem pojawiłem! Miło mi, że jestem dla ciebie odskocznią! - Q wyminął Bonda. Po chwili trzasnęły drzwi od sypialni. Po kilku minutach trzasnęły i wejściowe.

Praca. To co Q kochał najmocniej zaraz po Bondzie. I nigdy nie postawił by jej przed nim. Nie roztrząsał porannej kłótni. Z momentem wejścia przez bramki MI6 zostawił swoje problemy na ulicy. Zabierze je wracając do domu.  
Nagle rozległ się telefon. Q podniósł słuchawkę. Po chwili westchnąwszy ciężko odłożył na bok. Zdjął swój kitel i rzucił go niedbale na oparcie krzesła. Poprawił włosy i kardigan.

\- Eve – zwrócił się do przyjaciółki, gdy wszedł do gabinetów M. - Czego chce szef?  
Dziewczyna zrobiła bezradną minę. Q uśmiechnął się blado i cicho zapukał do drzwi. Po usłyszeniu zaproszenia wszedł. Od progu doznał szoku. Naprzeciwko M siedział, nie kto inny jak sam James Bond, który właśnie w tym momencie powinien zaczynać misję w banku angielsko-chińskim, po drugiej stronie miasta.  
\- M... 007... - Q kiwnął głową na powitanie obu mężczyzną.  
\- Siadaj Q – M wskazał kwatermistrzowi miejsce obok Bonda. Nie spojrzał na niego, chociaż wiedział, że agent bacznie go obserwuje. - Wezwałem cię do siebie, ponieważ agent 007 złożył dość ciekawy wniosek i chciałbym abyś się do niego ustosunkował.  
\- Jaki to wniosek? - zapytał Q, nie mając pojęcia na jaki pomysł mógł wpaść Bond.  
\- Otóż agent 007 złożył wniosek o to abyś prowadził tą misję nie z kwatery ale na miejscu, w siedzibie banku.  
\- Nie widzę takiej potrzeby. Agent 007 jak i pozostali agenci prowadzący tą misję, mają do dyspozycji Jonasa, to jeden z lepszych w Q-branch Całkowicie można na nim polegać. Poza tym jest z wykształcenia finansistą, doskonale orientuje się w operacjach. Dodatkowo jest tam również Larson, znakomity informatyk. Nie widzę potrzeby abym również był tam na miejscu. Wszelkie problemy mogę rozwiązać z kwatery. Po za tym uważam, że taki wniosek, a raczej pomysł, agent powinien ustalić najpierw ze mną – Q spojrzał hardo na Bonda. - Nawet gdybym chciał nawigować tą misję to za dwa tygodnie zaczynam urlop naukowy i każdy doskonale o tym wie. - Ostanie zdanie silnie zaakcentował.  
\- Agencie 007 – M zwrócił się do Bonda. - Sam widzisz, że Q podziela moje zdanie. Kwatermistrzu – zwrócił się do młodszego z mężczyzn. - Czy w razie potrzeby będziemy w stanie wysłać tam jeszcze jednego informatyka albo finansistę?  
\- Owszem. Postawię w stan gotowości Smitha i Granthama. Czy to wszystko? Chciałbym wrócić do swoich obowiązków.  
\- Oczywiście. Dziękuję kwatermistrzu.  
\- M... 007 – Q pożegnał się.  
Był jeszcze bardziej zły na Bonda. Nie miał pojęcia o co mu chodziło. Ten pomysł ył absurdalny i mógł na niego wpaść tylko Agent Specjalny 007.

Wieczorem Q nadal siedział nad pustym edytorem, z kubkiem herbaty owocowej w ręce i Freddiem na kolanach. I tak bardzo jak był wściekły na Bonda, tak samo chciał wtulić się w jego ramiona i zasnąć wdychając jego zapach.  
Gdy Bond wrócił do domu, Q udawał, że śpi na kanapie. Poczuł tylko lekkie muśnięcie ust Bonda na swoim policzku. Pozwolił mu spokojnie wziąć prysznic i zjeść kolację. Dopiero potem, gdy agent „oglądał gify z kotami” przysiadł się, stawiając przed Jamesem kubek świeżej herbaty.  
\- Mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć, co chciałeś osiągnąć tym idiotycznym wnioskiem?  
Bond upił łyk herbaty i wrócił do surfowania w internecie.  
\- Myślałem, że o to ci właśnie chodziło. Chciałem, spędzać z tobą więcej czasu.  
\- Uhum. Dobrze wiesz, że nie przenoszę życia prywatnego do pracy. To ustaliliśmy na samym początku, prawda?  
\- Ty. Ty ustaliłeś, ja tylko ci przytaknąłem. A to różnica.  
\- Aha czyli teraz ja jestem tym złym. I przestań przeglądać internet gdy rozmawiamy! - Q z trzaskiem zamknął laptop Bonda. - James...  
\- O co ci tak naprawdę chodzi Tim? Obuczyłeś się wczoraj nie wiadomo o co...Dzisiaj rzucasz we mnie oskarżeniami, że traktuję cię jako przerywnik od romansowania. Masz pretensje, że chciałem wygospodarować trochę więcej czasu dla nas. Czego ty chcesz?  
\- Chodzi mi o nas.  
\- Ok. Czego oczekujesz? Że rzucę nagle misję i pobiegnę pakować kartony bo ty nagle chcesz przenosić nasz związek o jeden poziom wyżej? O to robisz tą dziecinną awanturę?  
\- No właśnie James! To jest twój problem! Nie umiesz tego rozgraniczyć!  
\- Czego do jasnej cholery? Tim nie zachowuj się jak rozwydrzone dziecko, które wojuje z całym światem bo nie dostało zabawki! Powiedziałem, że zajmiemy się przeprowadzką jak tylko skończę tą cholerną misję a ty obronisz doktorat! To mało?  
\- Ty nadal nic nie rozumiesz! - Q wstał i zacisnął zęby.  
\- No właśnie nie rozumiem! Oświeć mnie!  
\- Ty nigdy mnie nie zrozumiesz, James. Ty możesz mieć każdego kto tylko ci się spodoba. Ot tak – pstryknął palcami. - Dla ciebie i tak najważniejsza jest praca. I zawsze będzie na pierwszym miejscu. A ja nie mogę zgodzić na to by być na drugim miejscu. Za dużo razy byłem na dalszym planie.  
\- Więc oczekujesz, że rzucę pracę, tak?  
\- Nie. Chcę po prostu byś umiał to oddzielić. Ale ty tego nie umiesz i nigdy się nie nauczysz.  
\- Tylko tyle? I o to robisz awanturę, jakbym co najmniej odrzucił twoje oświadczyny, tak? Jesteś dziecinny Tim. I to bardzo.  
\- Świetnie! Odezwał się pan wielce dojrzały! - Q cisnął o podłogę trzymanym w dłoni kubkiem.  
\- Przynajmniej nie rzucam naczyniami, dlatego, że ktoś ma inne zdanie! - Bond sięgnął po swoją kurtkę. - Będę nocował u siebie. Może przez noc wydoroślejesz, w co wątpię – agent wyszedł z mieszkania Q. Ten wybiegł za nim i opierając się poręcz zawołał w dół – I możesz już nie wracać, Bond!  
Wróciwszy do mieszkania Q rozluźnił wstrzymywane nerwy i rozpłakał się. Opadł na blat stołu i po chwili w furii zrzucił resztę rzeczy ze stołu, łącznie z laptopem, strasząc przebiegającego obok Freddiego.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zgodnie z obietnicą... Skyfall przetrwało :D i ma się całkiem nieźle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piosenka, której słuchał Q gdy był jeszcze "rozstany" z Bondem https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rayIckOBmo
> 
> Oraz nadruk na koszulce: http://in1.ccio.co/03/Q5/NF/tumblrm6vuw0Ldvz1r94u6oo1500.jpg

Minęły dwa tygodnie od awantury, podczas której James Bond wyszedł z mieszkania Q trzaskając drzwiami. Dwa bardzo długie tygodnie, w czasie których Bond nie odezwał się do kwatermistrza nawet monosylabą. A ten czekał niecierpliwie chociaż na głupiego sms'a. Sam napisał do agenta dwa czy trzy razy. Dzwonił kilkakrotnie, lecz bez rezultatu. Abonent ciągle poza zasięgiem sieci. Q co prawda namierzył go i wiedział gdzie jego ukochany się znajduje, z dokładnością do jednego metra. Jednak gdy nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi z jego strony z rozpaczą ukrytą w sercu po prostu przestał zabiegać. Bolało go to, że Bond nie ma odwagi po prostu spojrzeć mu w oczy i powiedzieć, że to koniec. Zamroczony żalem pił trochę więcej wina niż zazwyczaj, przegryzając je toną chipsów i gotowych dań z „papierka”. Obejrzał jeszcze raz wszystkie sezony Downton Abbey (znów ukradkiem wzdychając do Roba Jamesa-Colliera), „Sherlocka” oraz „Being Human” (tutaj natomiast wzdychając do Aidana Turnera). W przerwach między sezonami klepał bezmyślnie w klawiaturę laptopa zapisując poprawki tekstu doktoratu, mając totalnie gdzieś czy ma to sens.  
Teraz natomiast siedział w rozwleczonym dresie i koszulce z podobizną Freddiego Mercurego i napisem GOD SAVE QUEEN, odnawiając kupioną dwa dni wcześniej na e-bayu filiżankę. W tle leciała piosenka Escobar „Someone New”. Q raz po raz pociągał nosem i ocierał łzawiące oczy. Obok leniwie wygrzewał się w plamie słońca Freddie, raz po raz wyciągając łapkę w stronę swojego pana, wbijając pazurki w jego chudą rękę.  
Wtem rozległ się dzwonek domofonu. Q poprawił okulary, który lekko zsunęły mu się z nosa i spojrzał pytająco na zwierzaka. Odłożył delikatnie pędzelek i filiżankę, zdejmując po drodze rękawiczki podszedł do domofonu i spojrzał na wyświetlacz fotokomórki. Q zamarł a jego serce zaczęło gonić jak oszalałe. Na dole czekał Bond z lekko zniecierpliwioną miną.   
Q nacisnął przycisk mikrofonu  
\- James...  
\- Wpuścisz mnie? Zapomniałem kluczy.  
Q lekko przygryzł wargę zastanawiając się co ma zrobić. Po chwili nacisnął jednak przycisk otwierający drzwi wejściowe, po czym podszedł do drzwi swojego mieszkania i przekręcił zamek.   
'No to nadeszła ta chwila'- pomyślał lekko dygocąc z niepokoju. Z trudem hamował napływające mu do oczu łzy. 'Weź się w garść człowieku!'- zganił siebie po chwili. Minutę potem dobiegło ciche pukanie do drzwi. Q zdziwił się, że James nie użył dzwonka. Zaniepokoiło go to jeszcze bardziej. Przez myśl przebiegło mu, że może Bondowi coś się stało, ale wtedy powiedziałby mu o tym od razu. Wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył drzwi, starając się nie patrzeć w stronę agenta. Jednak jego wzrok automatycznie powędrował na sylwetkę Bonda. Q zrobiło się miękko. Bond jak zwykle nienaganny i tym razem był jak wyjęty z żurnala mimo iż miał na sobie zwykłe jeansy, koszulę i swoją skórzaną motocyklową kurtkę.  
Po pierwszym szoku, Q zauważył, że agent przed sobą trzyma wielkie kartonowe pudło, a przez ramię ma przewieszoną sportową torbę. Jego torbę. Zadrżał. Bond wszedł do środka, nie spuszczając z oczu Q. Odstawił karton na podłogę i położył na nim torbę.  
\- Chyba musimy porozmawiać – zaczął nieśmiało, wciskając ręce w kieszenie.  
Q nie odpowiedział. Podszedł do kuchennego blatu i włączył czajnik.  
\- Napijesz się czegoś? - zapytał próbując ukryć drżenie głosu.  
\- Kawy - odpowiedział Bond siadając przy stole. Freddie zerwał się ze „swojej” plamy słońca i podszedł do agenta domagając się pieszczot. Bond wziął go na kolana i delikatnie zaczął drapać za uchem wywołując głośne mruczenie  
Po kilku minutach milczenia Q postawił przed Jamesem kubek i usiadł naprzeciwko mocno opatulając się bluzą, jak gdyby było mu zimno. A wręcz przeciwnie było mu gorąco.   
\- Jak idzie doktorat? Masz już ustalony termin obrony? - zaczął nieśmiało James oplatając dłońmi kubek.  
\- 14 czerwca ale chyba nie przyszedłeś rozmawiać o moim doktoracie. Co jest w tym pudle? - wskazał wzrokiem na paczkę i torbę. Dobrze wiedział, co tam się znajduje ale chciał to usłyszeć od samego Bonda.  
\- Twoje rzeczy z mojego mieszkania – powiedział cicho James. - Chciałbym abyś oddał mi też klucze.   
Q wziął głęboki oddech i zagryzł wargę.  
\- Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś? Sam bym je odebrał. - 'I przy okazji spakował ciebie' – dodał już w myślach.  
\- Wolałem sam to zrobić.  
\- Rozumiem. Zaczekaj chwilę– Q wstał i wyszedł z kuchni do sypialni, gdzie w szufladzie szafki nocnej spoczywały klucze od mieszkania Bonda. Gdy tylko zimny metal dotknął dłoni kwatermistrza, ten nie wytrzymał i rozpłakał się jak dziecko. Jego koszmar powoli się spełniał a on nie był na to gotowy. Szybko otarł łzy i powrócił do kuchni, gdzie Bond z zaciekawieniem oglądał filiżankę odstawioną na bok.  
\- Ładna rzecz – powiedział Bond delikatnie się uśmiechając. - Chińska?  
\- Saksońska. I połowa XVIII wieku. Gdybyś mnie uprzedził...- głos Q lekko się załamał. Odwrócił wzrok i głęboko westchnął. - Gdybyś mnie uprzedził... - wtedy dostrzegł na stole małe pudełko przewiązane zieloną wstążką. Takie samo jakie Bond zawsze zostawiał mu w kwaterze gdy wracał z misji a gdy nie byli jeszcze razem. - Co to? - wskazał na podarek.  
\- Musiałem kilka dni temu polecieć do Chin. Miałem przymusowe lądowanie w Warszawie i pomyślałem, że kupię ci to. Wiem jak bardzo je lubisz...To krówki-ciągutki.  
\- Dziękuję, ale to nie było potrzebne. James... powiedz mi to co masz do powiedzenia. Zrób to szybko i miejmy to za sobą. To jest dla mnie zbyt bolesne. Proszę to twoje klucze.  
Bond spojrzał podejrzliwie na Q i podszedł do niego chwytając go za ramiona.  
\- Timmy o czym ty mówisz?   
\- Powiedz to James. Powiedz, że to koniec i...- głos kwatermistrza zadrżał. - I niech każdy z nas pójdzie swoją drogą! - Q rozpłakał się. Cały dygocząc powoli osunął się na krzesło.  
Bond wziął głęboki oddech i przez chwilę zatrzymał całe to powietrze w swoich płucach. Miał ochotę zdzielić się po twarzy cegłą. Teraz dopiero dotarło do niego co tak naprawdę musiał przeżywać Q przez te wszystkie dni „dorastania”. Owszem nie postąpił fair wobec niego, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Ale sytuacja tego wymagała, jeśli chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do swojego ukochanego. Sam cierpiał i to bardzo, każdej nocy przed snem wpatrując się w fotografię Q stojącą przy jego łóżku. Był w tym momencie największym dupkiem na świecie. I wiedział to doskonale.  
Bond uklęknął obok łkającego Q i chwycił go za dłonie, jednocześnie delikatnie kładąc swoją lewą dłoń na jego policzku i ocierając kciukiem spływające łzy.  
\- Kotku...ale ja nie chcę iść nigdzie bez ciebie. Wiem, że jestem skończonym idiotą bo zostawiłem, cię w takiej niepewności tyle czasu, mimo iż ty chciałeś to wszystko naprawić...hej spokojnie... Bardzo długo myślałem o tym wszystkim.  
\- Iii ddo do jjjakich wwwnioo oosków dosz doszedłeś, Jjame es? - zapytał Q, który dostał spazmów od płaczu.  
\- Że bardzo cię kocham. Że jestem dupkiem. Że poczułeś się skrzywdzony, bo misja była ważniejsza od ciebie. Przepraszam cię Timmy. I jeśli mi pozwolisz to chciałbym wprowadzić się tutaj na stałe.  
Q zaczął przecząco kiwać głową.  
\- Jjamees...ja nie nie chcę ę cię do o nicz czeego zm zmuszać. Nie ch chcę żeby yś zamieszkaał ze mm mną bo masz wyrz uty sum ienia. Nie, Jj ames. Nie.   
Bond westchnął i wstał sięgając do kieszeni po paczkę chusteczek jednorazowych. Podał je kwatermistrzowi.  
\- Do niczego mnie nie zmuszasz. To jest mój świadomy wybór. Ale widzę, że za późno się zdecydowałem – Bond schował swoje klucze do kieszeni i już miał iść w stronę drzwi, gdy poczuł jak Q chwyta go za rękę.  
\- Naprawdę nie robisz tego by mnie uszczęśliwić? Naprawdę ty też tego chcesz, James?  
Bond spojrzał dobrotliwie lecz bez politowania na Q i przytaknął.  
\- A co z twoim mieszkaniem? Przedłużyłeś przecież umowę najmu...  
\- Zapłacę gigantyczną karę, ale co z tego? To tylko pieniądze a w MI6 płacą nie najgorzej.  
Q roześmiał się i wyciągnął ręce ku Bondowi. Ten szybko przytulił go do siebie.  
\- Nadal jestem na ciebie zły ale... kocham cię James. I dziękuję. I przepraszam. I...  
\- I skończ już marudzić i zbieraj się, bo musisz mi pomóc się pakować – szepnął Bond całując młodego kwatermistrza w policzek.

 

Dwa dni później, po wielkiej akcji logistycznej, jaką była przeprowadzka agenta, obaj panowie zajęci byli ostatecznym lokowaniem rzeczy Bonda w mieszkaniu Q. Część dobytku agenta wylądowała w magazynie, w kartonach do wiecznego kurzenia się.  
\- Quinnie...a co byś powiedział gdybyśmy gdzie wyjechali?   
Q który właśnie układał książki na najniższej półce spojrzał w górę na Bonda.  
\- Co? Miesiąc przed moją obroną i w środku misji? Panie Bond, raczy pan żartować.  
\- Oj tam. Mógłbyś sobie klepać swoje popraweczki na wyjeździe... a misja? Ja swoją część skończyłem. Wyciągnąłem ich za uszy. Poradzą sobie sami teraz.  
Q podniósł się z klęczek i wolnym krokiem podszedł do Bonda.  
\- Uważasz, że mógłbym klepać, jak to nazwałeś moje popraweczki na plaży? Oszalałeś?  
\- Kto powiedział, że tam będzie plaża. Poprostu pomyślałem, że skoro „uciekła” nam majówka.  
Q prychnął lekceważąco wyciągając z kartonu kolejne tomiszcza literatury rosyjskiej.  
\- Nie ma plaży nie ma wyjazdu.  
\- A pomost na jeziorze ci wystarczy?  
Q spojrzał zaciekawiony. - Pomost? Panie Bond, gdzie chce mnie pan porwać?  
Bond podszedł do kwatermistrza i objął go w pasie, wpatrując się w jego oczy.  
\- Jest takie fajne miejsce... Nad jeziorem.  
\- Hmmm brzmi ciekawie... Proszę kontynuować panie Bond...  
\- W Szkocji...  
Q otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Jeśli chodziło o Szkocję w grę wchodziło tylko jedno miejsce.  
\- Chcesz mnie zabrać do Skyfall?! Ale przecież...Silva zmiótł to z powierzchni ziemi.  
Bond zmrużył oczy i cmoknął  
\- Nie było tak źle. Właśnie skończyli remont i chcę cię tam zabrać.  
\- Kiedy chciałbyś tam pojechać?  
\- Możemy wyjechać nawet wieczorem... auto czeka.  
\- Chcesz jechać autem? Oszalałeś? Nie ma mowy. Nie. Może jeszcze powiesz, że chcesz jechać Astonem?  
\- Dlaczego nie?  
\- Zapomnij, że wsiądę z tobą do auta. Nie. Nie ma takiej możliwości. Jeździsz jak wariat a ja nie chcę skończyć jak James Dean. Jedziemy albo pociągiem albo lecimy samolotem.   
Q wyswobodził się z objęć Bonda i wrócił do układania książek na półce. Po chwili jednak wpadł na pewien pomysł, ale na razie nie zamierzał dzielić się nim z Bondem.

 

Wieczorem Bond leżał w łóżku, o dziwo od stóp do głów ubrany w piżamę i czytał książkę. Q natomiast stał przed otwartą szafą i dokładnie lustrował jej zawartość, na poczet wyjazdu. Kompletnie nie miał pomysłu co ze sobą zabrać. Był co prawda maj, ale wydawało mu się, że powinien zabrać kilka ciepłych swetrów i szalik.  
Po pewnym czasie Bond odłożył lekturę i zaczął wpatrywać się w plecy ukochanego.  
\- Idziesz do łóżka, czy zamierzasz całą noc stać przed tą szafą jak cierpiętnik?  
\- Myślisz, że powinniśmy zabrać ciepłe ubrania? W końcu do sam koniec Szkocji.  
\- Nie wiem, Kotku chodź już spać...  
\- Jak to nie wiesz? - Q odwrócił się do ukochanego i oparł ręce na biodrach. - Przecież się tam wychowałeś, James!  
\- Jezu! - Bond przewrócił oczami i odsunął na bok kołdrę. Podszedł do szafy i zaczął wyciągać pierwsze lepsze rzeczy z szafy i wrzucać je do walizy leżącej na ziemi. - Gdzie masz swoje buty trekkingowe?  
\- Po co mi buty trekkingowe? Są na dole w różowym pudle.  
Bond wyciągnął owe buty i również wrzucił je do walizy.  
\- Gotowe. A teraz do łóżka – powiedział władczym tonem i pociągnął Q za rękę w stronę pościeli. Młody kwatermistrz skutecznie opierał się i stał w miejscu niczym stutonowy głaz. Bond zachodził w głowę skąd w tym wątłym ciele tyle siły. W końcu zastosował swoją tajną broń jaką były łaskotki.   
\- James....ooch prze... ał przestań hihihi – Q zasnosił się śmiechem skulony na podłodze. Bond wykorzystał to, z łatwością podnosząc Q i przerzucając sobie go przez ramię zaniósł go do łóżka. Okrył go dokładnie kołdrą i zgasił światło.   
\- Dobranoc.  
Sam przetoczył się na Q i również ułożył się do snu, gasząc światło po swojej stronie.  
\- James – Q podparł głowę na ręce i wpatrywał się w kształt leżący obok.  
\- Hm?  
\- Zgadzam się byśmy pojechali autem pod jednym warunkiem.  
\- Obiecuję, że nie przekroczę prędkości – mruknął zaspanie Bond.  
\- Oczywiście, że tego nie zrobisz, bo to ja będę prowadził.  
Światło w sypialni Q rozbrysło z całą mocą ledowych żarówek.  
\- Co?! - Bond zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej. Wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w Q. - Przecież nie masz prawa jazdy!  
\- Jesteś tego pewien? - zapytał poważnie Q i wzruszył ramionami. Widząc niedowierzanie na twarzy Bonda westchnął ciężko i sięgnął do szuflady nocnej szafki. Wyjął z niej etui na dokumenty i podał agentowi.  
Ten wziął je nieufnie i otworzył. Jego twarz rozjaśniła się, gdy zobaczył kartę ze zdjęciem Q w pozycji en face. Bond umiał poznać fałszywki. Nawet te najlepiej wykonane i z całą pewnością dokument, który trzymał w dłoni fałszywy nie był.  
\- Nie ma mowy. Nie masz doświadczenia. W ogóle dlaczego nie ma wzmianki o tym w twoich dokumentach w MI6?  
\- James no proszę... proszę pozwól mi. Jeśli boisz się o Astona pojedźmy Audii.  
\- Nienawidzę tego auta.  
\- To po co je kupiłeś? - Q zarzucił ręce na szyję Bonda i delikatnie go pocałował. - To jak będzie?  
\- Ale tylko do granicy ze Szkocją i to w momencie gdy wyjedziemy poza Londyn. I jutro trochę pojeździmy. Ile nie siedziałeś za kółkiem?  
Q uśmiechnął się tylko i mocniej zaciskając ramiona na szyi Bonda wpił się w jego usta przewracając go w poduszki.

 

Droga do Skyfall mijała bez problemów. W dość szybkim czasie opuścili londyńską aglomerację i zgodnie z umową trasę między Londynem a granicą angielsko-szkocką pokonywał Q za kółkiem. Jechał ostrożnie, zgodnie z przepisami. Nie przekraczał prędkości nawet odrobinę. Bonda doprowadzało to do szewskiej pasji. Nienawidził wolnej jazdy. Potrzebował adrenaliny, której dostarczała mu niebezpieczna prędkość. Szybki i wściekły. Wieloletnia służba dla MI6, właśnie tego wymagała. Tymczasem wskazówka prędkościomierza zdawała się być przyklejona do dopuszczalnej prędkości. Bond obiecał w sobie w duchu, że pierwszy i ostatni raz pozwolił Q kierować. W dodatku jak na złość, jego luby uparł się by przesłuchać dyskografię Queen. Nie cierpiał tego zespołu. W domu jeszcze jakoś to znosił, ale we własnym aucie szalał ze złości. Co chwila łypał spode łba w stronę Q, który opanowany, z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach płynnie i ekologicznie prowadził nowiutkie Audii S8 D4 w kolorze ciemnej czekolady metallic.  
Wszystko jednak miało się zmienić gdy tylko przekroczyli umowną granicę między Anglią a Szkocją. Na jednym z postoi, Bond wygonił Q z miejsca za kierownicą i sam za nią usiadł. Był na swojej ziemi i znał ją jak własną kieszeń. Nie mógł więc pozwolić, by Q dalej prowadził.

 

\- Przekroczył pan dozwoloną prędkość o 25 km/h – policjant z wydziału ruchu drogowego, nieustępliwie wypisywał coś w swoim notatniku, patrząc na Bonda spode łba. - Nie możliwości by odstąpić od mandatu.  
Bond zacisnął szczękę, tak mocno, że na jego skroni pojawiła się pojedyncza, pulsująca żyłka.  
\- Jestem pracownikiem rządu. Nie może mi pan wypisać tego mandatu! - Bond patrzył hardo na policjanta. Nie rozumiał jak można wypisać mandat jemu – Agentowi Specjalnemu Jej Królewskiej Mości z licencją na zabijanie. I to o taką błahostkę jak przekroczona prędkość o 25 km/h. Czuł, że za moment do głosu dojdą jego „agenckie” zwyczaje i najzwyczajniej w świecie przyłoży funkcjonariuszowi z lewego sierpowego.  
Tymczasem Q siedział w aucie przyglądając się całej scence z nieukrywaną satysfakcją. Doskonale wiedział, że ten trip zakończy się mandatem. Udając współczucie na twarzy, za każdym razem gdy Bond odwracał się w jego stronę, chichotał wewnętrznie.  
\- To przyjmuje pan mandat czy nie? - mina policjanta nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.  
'Twarz myślą nieskalna, psia krew!' - pomyślał Bond. - Gdzie mam to podpisać?! - zapytał ze wściekłością wyrywając z dłoni funkcjonariusza długopis. Wściekły podpisał świstek.  
\- Jeśli pana syn – wskazał na Q - ma prawo jazdy radziłbym aby on poprowadził – rzucił policjant składając bloczek mandatowy. - Jest pan bardzo zdenerwowany. A kolejna kontrola już może nie być tak przyjemna.  
Bonda trafił szlag. - To nie jest mój syn!!! - krzyknął i z impetem wsiadł do auta, trzaskając drzwiami. Ze złości cały dygotał. - Cicho!  
\- Nic nie mówiłem – obronił się Q, dusząc w sobie śmiech.  
\- Ale pomyślałeś! Cholerny glina! Już ja się postaram by do końca życia łapał psy!  
Q zrobił smutną minkę i pogłaskał Bonda po włosach.  
\- Ale Misiu...jest wina jest kara...  
\- Brutusie! - wysyczał Bond. - Nazwał cię moim synem! Rozumiesz? Przecież nie wyglądam tak staro!  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Wyglądasz na swój wiek. To przecież ja nadal mam pryszcze, zapomniałeś? - Q nadal udawał zatroskanego i przemawiał do swojego ukochanego, łagodnym rodzicielskim tonem.  
Po kilku minutach agent zaczął się uspokajać. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i spojrzał na Q.  
\- Kotku... anulujesz ten mandat, prawda?  
\- Jaki mandat?  
Bond uśmiechnął się i musnął kwatermistrza w policzek. Z każdym dniem upewniał się, że ma najlepszego faceta pod słońcem. - Dziękuję. Kocham cię.  
\- No ja myślę. Jedźmy już... tylko... no... drugiego mandatu ci nie anuluję.  
\- Yes sir! - Bond zasalutował i uruchomił auto.  
Dalsza trasa przebiegała bez problemowo. Bond starał się pilnować swojej nogi i zbyt mocno nie naciskać na pedał gazu. Gdy folgował, Q skutecznie sprowadzał go do pionu, mocnym wbiciem paznokci w jego udo.

Po kilku godzinach wreszcie dotarli do celu. Wcześniej jeszcze zatrzymali się w miasteczku by zaopatrzyć się w jedzenie dla siebie i Freddiego i inne niezbędniki (czytaj: lubrykant, gumki i żwirek dla kota). Bond dodatkowo zamówił usługę dostarczania podstawowych zakupów do Skyfall, tak by nie musieli się stamtąd ruszać ani na krok.  
Zaczęło zmierzchać, gdy Bond zaparkował auto tuż przed wejściem do domostwa. Q od samego momentu, gdy tylko zobaczył na horyzoncie gniazdo rodowe James'a miał otwarte usta z zachwytu. Zakochał się w szkockich widokach i w posiadłości.  
Wysiadając z auta kiwał z niedowierzaniem głową.  
\- Witam w Skyfall – szepnął mu do ucha Bond i dźwignął z bagażnika walizki.  
\- Tu jest... pięknie – wyszeptał kwatermistrz i ruszył za Bondem, który właśnie otwierał masywne, bogato zdobione ornamentami i herbem Bondów, żelazne drzwi.  
\- Łooo – Q poczuł jak unosi się do góry. - James co ty robisz? Postaw mnie!  
Bond nie zwracał na te protesty uwagi, tylko przeniósł młodego kwatermistrza przez próg. Gdy byli już w środku postawił go na ziemi i zatopił się w jego ustach. Po czym wrócił do znoszenia walizek.  
Q rozglądał się zaciekawiony po domu. Mimo iż odrestaurowano go wiernie z oryginałem, pachniało w nim nowością. Kwatermistrz przechadzał się po pokojach dotykając oryginalnych mebli sprowadzonych z magazynu, gdzie były przechowywane od czasu gdy ostatni Bond opuścił to miejsce by służyć brytyjskiej królowej.

-Muszę na moment wyjść - rzucił Bond, targając do przedpokoju walizkę Q oraz klatkę z Freddiem, który prychał złowrogo.  
Q wyszedł z kuchni na korytarz i z wciśniętymi w kieszenie kurtki pięściami spojrzał nienawistnie na Bonda.  
\- Słucham, że co? Wyjść i zostawić mnie w tym gmaszysku?- zatoczył głową okrąg pokazując przestrzeń wokół. -Nie ma mowy. Zostajesz, panie Bond.  
\- Ale muszę... muszę sprawdzić co i jak...  
\- James... Możesz to zrobić jutro. A tak w ogóle jesteś niewychowany. Jestem twoim gościem a ty mnie chcesz zostawić. Wstyd panie Bond!  
Bond spojrzał na Q jak zbity pies. I tak się czuł, chociaż nie wiedział dlaczego.  
Bez słowa wziął walizki i ruszył na piętro.  
-James - Q nadal patrzył na niego nieustępliwie i znacząco. Bond doskonale wiedział czego oczekiwał Q. Teraz dopiero przyszło mu do głowy, że to rodzaj gry wstępnej i podobało mu się to.  
\- Przepraszam- powiedział cicho.  
Q uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie i odwrócił się na pięcie.  
\- Jameeees! Móóógłbyyyś mi poooomóc w kuuuchni?!  
Bond uśmiechnął się rzucając na łóżko walizki. Skoczył z impetem na łóżko i podłożył ręce pod głowę. Udał, że nie słyszy wołania Q. Teraz istniała szansa, że Q wpadnie do sypialni a wtedy... Bond zaczął fantazjować. Nie zauważył nawet kiedy zasnął.  
Tymczasem Q rozpakował zakupy. Uruchomił lodówkę oraz kuchenkę gazową. Sprawdził szczelność przewodów gazowych, wodociągowych, kanalizacyjnych oraz elektrycznych. 'Gdzie ten James?' pomyślał.  
-James! - zawołał po raz setny sypiąc żwirek do kuwety i ustawiając ją w przedpokoju. Wypuścił wściekłego już Freddiego z klatki. Kot posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie i czmychnął w nieznanym kierunku.  
Q westchnął i spojrzał zrezygnowany na szczyt schodów. Powoli piął się w górę, delikatnie muskając rzeźbioną dębową poręcz.  
\- Jamie? - zawołał gdy doszedł na górę. Wokół panowała ciemność. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu włącznika światła. Niestety na klatce nie było takiego. Przynajmniej nie w jego zasięgu. Zdecydował, że pójdzie w prawo. Z kieszeni wyjął maleńką ledową latarkę. Korytarz oświetliło niebieskawe światło.  
-Jamie? - Q zaczął się bać. Przez głowę przeleciało mu, że Bond dostał zawału lub wylewu. Potem natomiast pomyślał, że Bond za chwilę wyskoczy z ciemności w ramach "super żartu". Z duszą na ramieniu zaglądał do każdego z pokoi. Bez rezultatu. Zawrócił i zaczął sprawdzać lewe skrzydło domu. Już pierwszy pokój okazał się strzałem w dziesiątkę. Q uśmiechnął się widząc śpiącego Bonda. Sięgnął po leżący na skrzyni u "nóg" łoża koc i okrył nim agenta. Delikatnie pocałował go w policzek i najciszej jak mógł zaczął rozpakowywać walizki. W mniej niż godzinę rozpakował swoją walizkę, torbę Bonda oraz kufer z sex zabawkami. Po namyśle jednak spakował je z powrotem wraz zakupionymi w miasteczku lubrykantami i wcisnął kuferek na dno szafy.  
Gdy skończył, rozpakował, złożył sprzęt i próbował podłączyć się do sieci. Bez skutku. Modem wskazywał brak zasięgu.  
-No nie wierzę! XXI wiek a zasięg jak w średniowieczu! Co za dziura! - Q zdenerwował się i z impetem zamknął laptop. Spojrzał na Bonda, który nadal smacznie pochrapywał. Ten widok go rozczulił. Uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie i głęboko westchnął. Spojrzał na zegarek. Była dopiero 21 ale mimo to postanowił pójść przykładem Jamesa. Szybko rozebrał się i nie kłopocząc się prysznicem i obleczeniem pościeli wsunął się pod koc. Objął Bonda w pasie i przytulił się do jego pleców. Agent instynktownie chwycił jego rękę i przycisnął do siebie.

Rankiem Q obudził się przed Bondem, który zakleszczył go w mackach swoich ramion i nóg. Jednak taki piskorz jak Boothroyd z łatwością się oswobodził i czym prędzej wymknął się pod prysznic. Gdy skończył zszedł do kuchni. Na stole siedział Freddie i głośno mruczał, jak gdyby był z siebie bardzo dumny. Q uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął dłoń by pogłaskać zwierzaka. Jednak w momencie gdy jego ręka sięgnęła kota dojrzał coś co sprawiło, że serce podeszło mu do gardła.  
\- JEZUS MARIA!!! JAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEES! - krzyknął i jak oparzony odskoczył w tył, zatykając rękoma usta i głośno oddychając. Było mu słabo. Na zmianę czuł uderzenia gorąca i chłodu. Pot lał mu się ciurkiem po skroniach i po kręgosłupie.  
Bond wpadł do kuchni z naładowanym pistoletem, w gotowości do strzału. Serce miał na ramieniu. Wzrokiem szukał Q, którego krzyk kilkanaście sekund wcześniej wyrwał go ze snu. W końcu odnalazł swojego ukochanego skulonego w kącie.  
\- Hej, Timmy! Co się stało? - ujął twarz kwatermistrza w dłonie i zmusił by ten na niego spojrzał.  
\- Tttam... na stole – wskazał słabo palcem. - Tam jest... mmmysz... roz rozgryziona... słabo mi James....  
Bond zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał na blat stołu. Istotnie na stole leżało truchło myszy, a nad nią górował dumny Freddie. Bond zagryzł wargę by nie parsknąć śmiechem. Wziął resztki myszy za ogon i powoli odwrócił się w stronę Q.  
\- Naprawdę boisz się tego? - zamachał szczątkami przed nosem kwatermistrza, który natychmiastowo zbladł.  
\- James, zabierz to! Zabierz!  
Bond nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął śmiechem.  
\- Jakim cudem skończyłeś studia biologiczne i pracujesz w laboratorium?  
\- Zabierz to, proooszę... - Q był bliski płaczu.  
Bondowi zrobiło się żal. Otworzył okno i wyrzucił przez nie resztki gryzonia. Umył dokładnie ręce, po czym usiadł obok Q, który podniósł się z podłogi i usiadł przy stole.  
\- Boisz się takiej małej myszki? No co ty?  
Q spojrzał na niego żałośnie.  
\- Na studiach robił to za mnie mój ówczesny chłopak... a w MI6 mam od tego ludzi.  
Bond uśmiechnął się i przytulił do siebie dygoczącego jeszcze Q.  
\- Robiłeś loda za krojenie myszy? Miałem cię za porządniejszego, panie Boothroyd. - 007 roześmiał się w głos a Q dał mu kuksańca w żebra.  
\- Lepiej zrób śniadanie, panie Bond.


	8. Chapter 8

Dni mijały leniwie.  
Q z każdym dniem co raz bardziej zakochiwał się w Skyfall. Każdego dnia Bond wyciągał go na wielokilometrowe wycieczki po okolicy. Wrzosowiska nie przywoływały skojarzeń z klimatycznymi wiktoriańskimi kryminałami, wręcz przeciwnie. Młody kwatermistrz czuł się jak w tanim harlequinie. Nie przyznawał się wcale do tego. Przypuszczał, że agent zabiłby go śmiechem, gdyby dowiedział się o tych odczuciach.  
Bond zabierał Q na wszelkie inspekcje swojego dominium. Nawet zaprzyjaźnił się z zarządcą Kincadem, który początkowo nieufnie podchodził do młodego kochanka Bonda. Jako stary przyjaciel rodziców Jamesa, miał ciągłą nadzieje, że pewnego dnia „młody dziedzic” przywiezie do Skyfall piękną żonę. Najlepiej będącą już przy nadziei. Zasmucił się więc, gdy Bond po raz pierwszy przywiózł tutaj swoją miłość i że był to młody mężczyzna. Jednak z każdym dniem, gdy Bond i Q przebywali w Sky przekonywał się, że ich uczucie jest czyste i piękne. Dodatkowo Q imponował mu, że jak na tak młodą osobę jest bardzo wykształcony, inteligentny a przede wszystkim skromy i darzy Bonda uczuciem bezinteresownym.  
Po tygodniu przebywania w Skyfall, Q stał się więc ulubieńcem zarówno Kincade'a jak i jego żony.

Q oprócz codziennego obchodu włości razem z Jamesem, pracował jak szalony nad „dopieszczaniem”swojego doktoratu. Każdego dnia znikał na kilka godzin, zamknięty w gabinecie lub przesiadując w altanie, jak wściekły klepiąc w klawiaturę swojego laptopa. Nadal denerwowało go słabe łącze internetowe. Pluł sobie w brodę, że nie zabrał ze sobą wojskowego modemu satelitarnego, który miał zadowalający sygnał (zadowalający według kryteriów Q). Natomiast Bond w tym czasie spokojnie mógł zająć się np. rąbaniem drewna. Z każdym uderzeniem siekiery w klocek drewna, Q siedzący w gabinecie lub w altanie podskakiwał jak oparzony. W tej kwestii nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do wiejskiej ciszy.  
Freddie natomiast cały czas pochłonięty był łowieniem myszy, którymi z wielką dumą dzielił się ze swoim panem, ku jego rozpaczy. Aby uniknąć rychłego zgonu Q, Bond zwykł wstawać wcześniej i szybko usuwać „dowody zbrodni” z kuchennego stołu lub z salonu, ponieważ Freddie wybierał miejsca, w których Q najczęściej przebywał. Jednak i misja Bonda o kryptonimie „MYSZ” zakończyła się fiaskiem. Freddie jako kot, należący do agenta 00 i kwatermistrza MI6, swoje zdobyczy zaczął przynosić do sypialni i kłaść je na poduszkę lub pod nią gdy Q lub Jamesa nie było w pokoju. Dlatego też wieczorami, po Sky rozchodził się przeraźliwy krzyk młodego kwatermistrza.

Pobyt w rodzinnym gnieździe Jamesa Bonda przywiodło w myśli Q pewien pomysł. Mimo iż dawno już nosił się z chęcią nauczenia się strzelać, nigdy nie miał odwagi by poprosić o skierowanie na przeszkolenie. Owszem jakieś tam miał, gdy przyjmowali go do służb specjalnych, ale było ono raczej teoretyczne. On jako, że zdał je najlepiej zwolniono go z części praktycznej.  
Nie jednokrotnie zakradał się na strzelnicę w kwaterze i przyglądał się ćwiczącym agentom. I chociaż przerażał go huk wystrzału bardzo pragnął posiąść tą formę obrony.  
Przez kilka dni robił podchody do Jamesa by go poprosić o to by poświecił mu czas, gdy sam chodzi ćwiczyć strzały na wrzosowisko.  
Jednak pewnego wieczoru jego odwaga osiągnęła apogeum. Leżąc już grzecznie w łóżku, obaj w grzecznych piżamkach, z grzecznymi książkami w rękach  
Q odłożył swoją lekturę na bok i poprawił okulary na nosie. Położył się na boku, obejmując róg kołdry spojrzał na Bonda.  
\- O co chodzi Queenie? - zapytał nie odrywając wzroku od lektury.  
\- Chciałbym nauczyć się strzelać, James – powiedział bez ogródek.  
Bond odłożył swoją książkę i spojrzał na Q marszcząc czoło.  
\- Zrobić co? Kotku, przecież ty kulisz się zlękniony gdy słyszysz kapiszony a co dopiero wystrzał z pistoletu.  
\- No ale... może mi się spodoba i oswoję się z tym hukiem.  
\- Wątpię w to. Po za tym ty i broń to nie jest dobre połączenie.  
\- Niby dlaczego?! - Q zdenerwowany usiadł po turecku i wbił w Bonda wzrok.  
Bond westchnął.  
\- Po pierwsze, jesteś zbyt delikatny. Odrzut broni mógłby ci złamać rękę. A tego bym nie chciał. Po drugie pamiętasz co mi powiedziałeś w tym cholernym muzeum, gdy spotkaliśmy się pierwszy raz.  
\- Mówiłem wiele rzeczy – odpowiedział obrażonym tonem kwatermistrz.  
\- Powiedziałeś, że to ja jestem od pociągania za spust.  
\- Więc nie nauczysz mnie strzelać?  
\- Nie ma mowy. Po za tym tu nie ma warunków do uczenia początkujących.  
\- Dziękuję ci bardzo! - Q pociągnął kołdrę, w taki sposób, że zerwał ją z Bonda. Odwrócił się do niego plecami i zgasił światło po swojej stronie łóżka.  
Bond przez chwilę wpatrywał się w plecy swojego ukochanego, po czym wzniósł ręce i oczy do góry. Sięgnął po leżący w „nogach” koc. Okrył się nim i zgasił światło.

Rankiem Bond siedział przy kuchennym stole i czyścił swój pistolet, którego używał do ćwiczeń.  
Zapowiadał się ciężki dzień. Q zaraz po obudzeniu, nie odezwał się do niego ani słowem. Przygotował śniadanie tylko dla siebie, po czym zabierając ze sobą Freddiego wyszedł na pomost, który był na jeziorze za domem.  
Agent obserwował go przez okno w kuchni. Bez patrzenia na sprzęt złożył go i załadował magazynek. Dodatkowe dwa włożył do kieszeni w kurtki. Pistolet włożył do kabury i wyszedł z domu. Swoje kroki skierował na pomost, gdzie siedział Q. Gdy do niego podszedł, ten nawet nie odwrócił głowy w jego stronę.  
\- Po co ci to strzelanie? - zapytał zachrypniętym głosem 007.  
Q nie odpowiedział.

\- Trzymaj – agent wyciągnął pistolet w stronę kwatermistrza. - No bierz i chodź ze mną.  
Q spojrzał zdziwiony na Bonda i wziął pistolet w dłoń. Był ciężki a metal przyjemnie chłodził skórę. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w czarną lufę browninga. Widział takie nie raz. Zwykle agenci używali tego modelu do ćwiczeń. W czasie misji raczej już się go nie używano.  
Odeszli kilkaset metrów w głąb wrzosowisk. Niedaleko niewielkiego wzniesienia ustawione były prowizoryczne tarcze strzeleckie.  
\- Stań tutaj – Bond wskazał Q linię i stanął tuż za nim obejmując go i ustawiając odpowiednio jego ręce. - Rozluźnij się – zamruczał do ucha kwatermistrza muskając się po policzku jego kosmykiem włosów. - Ręce lekko ugnij, o tak właśnie... nogi szerzej... o właśnie tak... - Bond nadal mruczał opierając lekko brodę na ramieniu Q.  
\- James – kwatermistrz po raz pierwszy odezwał się tego dnia.  
\- Tak? - Bond lekko się uśmiechnął nadal poprawiając pozę Q.  
\- To co mnie uciska w tyłek to nie jest druga broń, prawda?  
Bond roześmiał się i cmoknął kwatermistrza w policzek.  
\- Nie. To nie jest druga broń. A teraz skup się na jednym punkcie, tym w który chcesz trafić... pomyśl, że to ty jesteś kulą.  
Q zawiercił się i spojrzał na Jamesa.  
\- Ale jak mam się skupić skoro... wbijasz mi się w pośladek?! - zasyczał.  
\- Jesteś mądrym chłopcem, dasz sobie radę. Ustaw się i...  
Bond nie zdążył dokończyć zdania gdy rozległ się huk wystrzału. Q przestraszony odrzucił pistolet.  
\- No to by było na tyle – powiedział Bond, objął lekko wystraszonego kwatermistrza w pasie, przechylił do w tył i namiętnie zatopił się w jego ustach.

W tym samym czasie, w Londynie Eve Monneypenny po raz tysięczny raz próbowała dodzwonić się do Q. I po raz tysięczny powitała ją poczta głosowa.  
Dziesięć dni wcześnie kwatermistrz wysłał jej jedynie zdawkowego maila z informacją, że jedzie w „dziką dzicz”. Od tamtej pory milczał i to bardzo ją martwiło. Nigdy wcześniej takie sytuacje nie miały miejsca. Q był domatorem i każde wyjście gdziekolwiek było wielkim przedsięwzięciem. Nie wspominając już o opuszczeniu Londynu. A teraz? Teraz Q nie było w mieście. Bezskutecznie próbowała go namierzyć, wszelkimi dostępnymi (legalnymi i nie) środkami. Na marne. Zapadł się pod ziemię. Co prawda co jakiś czas logował się w sieci, ale z kompletnie egzotycznych miejsc, jak np. Singapur czy Barbados. Dobrze wiedziała, że to zmyłka.  
Z drugiej jednak strony doskonale wiedziała, że gdyby coś się stało, już dawno by o tym wszyscy wiedzieli. To chociaż trochę ją uspokajało. Jednak tęskniła za jego głosem i pragnęła najzwyczajniej w świecie wypłakać mu się w rękaw. Od tego przecież ma się przyjaciela-geja.  
W pracy i w życiu miała chaos. Chaos, który z pewnością mógł ogarnąć Q. Albo Bond. Zanim poznała kwatermistrza, często zwierzała się Bondowi, przy okazji delikatnie z nim flirtując.  
Jednak jego również nie było i wcale to nikogo nie dziwiło. Doskonale wiedziano, że pewnie leży właśnie gdzieś pod palmą w objęciach pięknej brunetki o wybitnie niebieskich oczach. To było naturalne jak oddychanie.  
\- Tim! Odezwij się, napisz maila, sms, cokolwiek albo nakopię ci do tej chudej dupy gdy tylko cię znajdę! - rzuciła po raz tysiąc pierwszy do słuchawki. Z nerwami cisnęła telefon do torebki. Głośno westchnęła i wsiadła to wagonika metra.

 

Wieczór zapowiadał się całkiem miło. Wszelkie niesnaski dotyczące nauki strzelania zostały wyjaśnione, a i same lekcje postanowiono odłożyć na bliżej nieokreślony czas.  
Po bardzo romantycznej kolacji Q i Bond siedzieli w salonie, przytuleni do siebie z lampkami wina w dłoniach planowali powrót do Londynu. W kominku trzaskały drwa, raz po raz dorzucane przez agenta. W tle dało się słyszeć delikatne dźwięki preludium do „Popołudnia Fauna”.  
Obaj czuli, że chcą aby to trwało już zawsze. Nie mieli najmniejszej ochoty na powrót. Na agenta czekała nowa misja. Tym razem w Tadżykistanie, gdzie powoli zaczęła się tworzyć niezbyt zdrowa dla świata atmosfera. Bond dowiedział się o nim kilka godzin wcześniej, plując sobie teraz brodę, że zaczął sprawdzać służbowe maile.  
Q natomiast zaczął mieć wątpliwości czy aby na pewno trzeci doktorat jest mu do czegoś potrzebny. Postanowił, że gdy tylko otrzyma ten świstek powiesi go sobie w toalecie. Ot tak, dla zabawy.  
\- Trzeba będzie w czwartek pójść z Freddiem na kontrolę, by sprawdzić czy czegoś nie złapał od tych myszy – Q mocniej wsunął rękę pod koszulkę Bonda i mocniej się w niego wtulił. Powoli przysypiał i robił wszystko by tego uniknąć. Dlatego też objął taktykę ciągłego mówienia, o wszystkim co tylko mu przyszło do głowy.  
\- Będziesz musiał iść tam sam, chociaż trafia mnie jasny szlag jak sobie pomyślę o doktorze Rubio – Bond skrzywił się wypowiadając nazwisko weterynarza. Nie trawił gościa i to nie tylko z powodu tego, że ten kiedyś był związany z Q. Na samą myśl o nim robiło mu się niedobrze i miał ochotę „służbowo” odstrzelić mu twarz, gdy tylko widział jego krzywy uśmieszek podczas wizyt.  
Poza tym budzik Q był ulubioną piosenką dra Rubio. Nie raz prosił by zmienił ten irytujący dźwięk, który przypominał mu piłowanie żelaza. Jednak kwatermistrz ciągle odmawiał tłumacząc się, że tylko ten ryk jest w stanie go obudzić, i że to nie ma nic wspólnego z weterynarzem.  
\- Umówię wizytę u doktor Fly – mruknął Q.  
Nagle muzyka ucichła a zapalone lampy zgasły.  
\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał pobudzony Q.  
\- Pewnie korki... - westchnął Bond i odstawił na bok swój kieliszek z winem. - Pójdę sprawdzić.  
\- Iść z tobą?  
\- Zaraz wrócę – Bond musnął kwatermistrza w czoło i posiłkując się nikłym światełkiem z telefonu ruszył na poszukiwania latarki.  
Q w tym czasie sięgnął po swój laptop (na szczęście naładowany do pełna) i zaczął od niechcenia sprawdzać własną pocztę. Kolejne dziesięć wiadomości o Eve nachalnie migało. Połączył się z kanadyjskim serwerem, którego używał tego dnia i ściągnął wiadomości. Każda brzmiała tak samo. Q pokiwał głową i westchnął. Nie wyłączył laptopa, tylko dlatego, że był źródłem światła.  
Po chwili wrócił Bond.  
\- To nie korki. Nie ma prądu również w miasteczku.  
\- I co teraz?  
\- Mam kilka świec – odpowiedział agent i porozstawiał je na kominku oraz komodzie.  
\- To chyba nie są TE świece, James – głos Q był pełen obaw.  
\- Tamte leżą spokojnie w twoim kuferku rozkoszy – Bond puścił do kwatermistrza oczko. - Gdzieś powinien być agregat. Zadzwonię do Kincade'a - powiedział i ponownie opuścił Q.  
Po chwili wrócił i ciężko opadł na kanapę obok kwatermistrza.  
\- Co z tym agregatem?  
\- Nie ma. Cholera... coś wymyślę.  
\- Daj spokój. Nawet mi się podoba taki klimat – Q ponownie wsunął się w objęcia Bonda.  
Zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie tykaniem starego zegara, który stał w hallu.  
Agent i kwatermistrz napawali się chwilą.  
\- Queenie... - zaczął nieśmiało Bond po dobrych trzech kwadransach od awarii.  
\- Tak? - Q spojrzał na agenta odrywając swój wzrok od płomieni.  
Bond zmienił pozycję, uwalniając się z objęć kwatermistrza. Usiadł na skraju sofy i złożył ręce jak do modlitwy, opierając czubki palców o koniuszek nosa. Spojrzał raz i drugi na Q, który powoli zaczął się stresować.  
\- James? O co chodzi.  
Bond zagryzł wargę i głośno wypuścił powietrze nosem.  
\- Queenie... - zsunął się na podłogę i usiadł na piętach, chwytając dłonie Q i przyciskając je sobie do ust. - Kotku... Tim... Timothy – wziął głęboki oddech.  
\- Jamie co się dzieje? Zaczynam się bać.  
'Jesteś do cholery agentem specjalnym! Ogarnij się Bond!' - James skarcił się w myślach.  
\- Timothy czy... [głęboki wdech] czy ty...  
W tym samym momencie lampy w salonie rozświetliły się. Q przyglądał się w Bondowi przez chwilę po czym wstał wolno i podszedł do wyłącznika. Zgasił światła i usiadł na podłodze naprzeciwko agenta. Uśmiechnął się i położył dłonie na szyi Bonda, kciukami delikatnie masując jego szorstkie policzki.  
\- James... a czy ty? Bo ja tak – uśmiechnął się i delikatnie musnął usta agenta.  
\- Ja również – odpowiedział Bond na chwilę odsuwając twarz od kwatermistrza. Po czym ponownie zatopił się w jego ustach i wątłych ramionach.

Ogień w kominku trzaskał żywo.


	9. Chapter 9

Ta noc dla Bonda była ciężka. Sen za nic na świecie nie chciał przyjść do agenta specjalnego, by dać mu chwilę wytchnienia po ciężkim dniu i bardzo emocjonującym wieczorze. Bezskutecznie próbował wszystkich metod by zasnąć. Czytał najnudniejszą książkę świata, za którą uważał „Pachnidło”, słuchał muzyki, rozwiązywał krzyżówkę a nawet liczył owce. Wszystko na nic. Był równie pobudzony jak przed wykonywaniem tych czynności. W końcu zrezygnowany zaczął rozmyślać o przyszłości. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił. A to z bardzo prostej przyczyny, w jego zawodzie nie było na to miejsca. Każdy kolejny dzień był niespodzianką i wszystko co się działo było wynikiem nieoczekiwanych zdarzeń i spontanicznych decyzji. Nawet te wieczorne oświadczyny. Nie planował ich. To przyszło do niego instynktownie. Pomysł i natychmiastowa realizacja.  
Teraz jednak myślał o przyszłości. I im bardziej rozmyślał tym większe miał wątpliwości. Wszystko stawało się czarną,wirującą dziurą, która go pochłaniała. Z drugiej jednak strony coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że musi teraz przystopować. Tempo jakie miało jego życie było zbyt szybkie. Nie miał ochoty już tak pędzić jak jeszcze rok czy dwa wcześniej. Teraz miał Timmiego i chciał kroczyć przez resztę swoich dni w jego tempie. Chociaż i to była zawrotna prędkość.  
Ciężko westchnął i spojrzał na zegarek – dochodziła trzecia. W tym samym czasie Q mruknął coś przez sen i odwrócił się na drugi bok, uwalniając Bonda ze swojego żelaznego uścisku. Agent spojrzał na niego lekko wystraszony. Bał się, że to kolejny z koszmarów, które co jakiś czas powracały w związku z ukraińską traumą.  
Korzystając, z tego, że został uwolniony, Bond cicho wstał, uważając by nie zbudzić kwatermistrza. Narzucił na siebie szlafrok i wymknął się z sypialni. Nie zapalając świateł na korytarzu zszedł na dół, do kuchni. Tam dopiero zapalił małą lampkę. Wyciągnął z szafki szklankę i butelkę wiskey. Nalał sobie podwójnego drinka i usiadł przy kuchennym stole. Chwilę potem, nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się Freddie, mrucząc i łasząc się do agenta jak oszalały. James uśmiechnął się lekko i wziął kota na kolana. Upiwszy łyk sięgnął po leżący obok skoroszyt z wydrukowanym tekstem rozprawy doktorskiej Q. Bond uświadomił sobie właśnie, że nie czytał ani jednego zdania z tej pracy. Nigdy nie było na to czasu. Obiecał sobie, że przeczyta gdy wydadzą to jako książkę. Spodziewał się nawet jej pod choinką.  
Otworzył na pierwszej stronie i uśmiechnął się szerzej. Widniała tam skromna dedykacja, która brzmiała: „Dla Freddiego”.  
\- Co ten twój pan wyprawia, Farrokh? Hm? Zadedykował ci swój doktorat – szepnął do kota, który 'bucnął' łebkiem w jego szczękę. Bond przerzucił strony wstępu i rozpoczął lekturę.

 

Q obudził się nagle, jakby wystraszony. Po omacku odnalazł włącznik lampki i okulary, które nieporadnie włożył na nos. Rozejrzał się dookoła siebie, próbując sobie przypomnieć gdzie jest i dlaczego. Gdy już połączył wątki z niepokojem odkrył, że jest w łóżku sam.  
\- Jamie? - zawołał, mając nadzieję, że agent jest po prostu w łazience, przylegającej do ich sypialni. Jednak przez szparę nie sączyło się światło. Q wstał jednak i podreptał do łazienki by się upewnić. Sam poczuł również potrzebę skorzystania. Po załatwieniu 'łazienkowych spraw', Q wyszedł na korytarz, w którym panowała ciemność. Poczuł chłód na ramionach i karku. W tym momencie przypomniały mu się wszystkie horrory jakie oglądał przez całe swoje życie. Zapalił lampkę stojącą naprzeciwko drzwi do sypialni i cicho ruszył w stronę schodów. Dojrzał światło, palące się na dole. Uspokoiło go to trochę i pewniej ruszył w dół. Będąc mniej więcej w połowie odległości spostrzegł siedzącego przy kuchennym stole Jamesa, który pochłonięty był lekturą. Q przysiadł na stopniu i przez kilka minut przyglądał się plecom agenta.  
\- Wiesz, która jest godzina, James? - zapytał podchodząc do Bonda i oplatając jego szyję ramionami. - Co tu robisz?  
\- Nie mogę zasnąć – odpowiedział Bond zamykając doktorat i całując Q w nadgarstek.  
\- I dlatego czytasz mój doktorat? - kwatermistrz wskazał wzrokiem na leżący obok wydruk.  
Bond uśmiechnął się tylko i dopił drinka. Q podszedł do szafki i wyciągnął z niej szklaneczkę. Usiadł obok Bonda i podsunął mu ją.  
\- Nalej mi również.  
Bond uniósł lewą brew w geście zadziwienia, ale bez słowa spełnił prośbę Q. Dolał również sobie.  
Kwatermistrz upił łyk i skrzywił się. Nienawidził wiskey i żałował, że poprosił o ten alkohol.  
\- Chyba jednak wolisz wino – zaśmiał się Bond wstając i podchodząc do lodówki, skąd wyciągnął napoczętą butelkę ulubionego wina Q. Postawił przed nim kieliszek i napełnił go trunkiem.  
Zapadła cisza. Bond pogrążył się w myślach wbijając wzrok z bursztynową toń a Q w agenta.  
\- Powiesz mi o czym myślisz, James?  
Bond przetarł oczy palcami i ciężko westchnął spoglądając na Q.  
\- Zmarzniesz – powiedział w końcu i zdjął swój szlafrok by okryć nim kwatermistrza.  
\- James, nie mydl mi tu oczu ciepłotą mojego ciała. Co się dzieje – Q splótł swoje palce z palcami Bonda.  
\- Nic. Po prostu myślę, o przyszłości. O nas.  
Q uśmiechnął dobrotliwie.  
\- I co wymyśliłeś?  
\- Zastanawiam się czy będziesz mi na starość zmieniał pieluchy. - Bond zaczął obracać wszystko w żart. Nie chciał martwić Q swoimi przemyśleniami.  
\- Nie ma takiej opcji – powiedział poważnym tonem Q. - Zatrudnimy przystojnego, młodego, pięknie umięśnionego pielęgniarza.  
\- Z Kostaryki.  
\- Albo z Panamy.  
\- James. Przestań...przestań myśleć o takich rzeczach proszę cię. - Q na wylot przejrzał Bonda. Wiedział, że kolejny raz naszły go myśli o tym, że jest już stary. 007 wybitnie był oporny w pogodzeniu się z tym, że z każdym dniem zaczyna mieć coraz więcej zmarszczek i jego blond zamienia się w siwy. - Próbujesz z tego żartować, ale ja wiem, że się martwisz o mnie, o siebie i o to wszystko. Zrozum, że to jest normalne. Każdego to czeka i nie jesteś wyjątkiem James. I chcę, żebyś wiedział, że chcę widzieć kolejne zmarszczki na twojej twarzy bo są przeurocze i kocham każdą z nich. Chcę widzieć jak siwieją ci włosy i widzieć jak udajesz, że ciągle są blond. Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo, panie Bond. I możliwe, że to ty będziesz musiał zmieniać mi pieluchy, bo dostanę przy tobie udaru i zawału.  
\- Twoja mama pewnie jeszcze ma zapas pieluch. W końcu niedawno przestałeś je nosić.  
Q pacnął Bonda w czoło.  
\- Burak. Stary pomarszczony burak! - roześmiał się Q i wstał. - Chodź do łóżka staruszku . Przed nami ciężki dzień. Musisz odpocząć.  
Bond pokiwał głową i wstał. Wstając skrzywił się i jęknął udając ból pleców.

***

James Bond wpadł do kuchni w Skyfall cały zlany potem, zmęczony ale odprężony. Piętnastokilometrowa rundka dobrze mu zrobiła po nocnych rozmyślaniach. Endorfiny wręcz rozszarpywały go od środka. Czuł się wspaniale. W przeciwieństwie do siedzącego przy stole kwatermistrza, podpierając sennie głowę dłonią. Drugą natomiast trzymał uszko od kubka z herbatą. Trzymał ją tak mocno, jak gdyby od tego zależało jego życie. Ta noc go wyczerpała. Zaraz po rozmowie w kuchni obaj z Bondem wrócili do sypialni, gdzie znów zaczęli rozmawiać o niemal wszystkim, począwszy od tego, że zdecydowanie ślub odkładają na bliżej nieokreśloną przyszłość a skończywszy na kłótni o kolor samochodu dostawcy zakupów z miasteczka. Q twierdził, że był to kolor oliwkowy, natomiast Bond, że był to kolor bagna. Ich konwersacja trwała do 8 rano, gdy w końcu Q padł. Wtedy właśnie Bond cicho wymknął się na jogging po wrzosowiskach.  
\- Dzień dobry kotku – Bond ucałował swego ukochanego w policzek. Ten natomiast odpowiedział niezidentyfikowanym mruknięciem. - Jadę zaraz do miasteczka... pojedziesz ze mną? - zapytał Bond włączając ekspres.  
Q leniwie spojrzał na Bonda i znów coś mruknął. Po chwili jednak odchrząknął i upił łyk zimnej herbaty.  
\- Ktoś musi ogarnąć ten bałagan... Jedź sam. - Powiedziawszy to nakrył głowę rękoma, chowając się w dziwnej plątaninie tychże członków.  
Bond uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i ruszył na górę by wziąć prysznic i przebrać się. Gdy po czterdziestu minutach zszedł ponownie na dół, Q był już był całkowicie obudzony i rześko kręcił się przy kuchni, smażąc jajka podrygując w rytm „Dancing Queen” Abby lecącej właśnie w radio. Nie zwrócił uwagi na agenta stojącego w przejściu. Po chwili Bond bezszelestnie podszedł do Q i objął go w pasie. Młody kwatermistrz podskoczył wystraszony i pisnął.  
\- Jezu! James! Prawie dostałem zawału – delikatnie pacnął agenta drewnianą łyżką w bark, po czym objął jego szyję i zatopił się w ustach Bonda. Ten natomiast nie potrafił się już opanować. Uniósł kwatermistrza, który instynktownie oplótł go nogami w pasie i posadził na blacie, rozpinając jednocześnie swoje spodnie i rozwiązując supeł szlafroka Q.  
\- Jamie! Stop... Stop! - Q odsunął od siebie zaskoczonego Bonda na odległość ramion. Zeskoczył z blatu i zawiązał szlafrok. Jak gdyby nic się nie stało, znów zaczął mieszać w jajecznicy.  
Bond stał lekko osłupiały.  
\- Eeee Timmie... Możesz mi to wytłumaczyć?! Jednak Q milczał. W końcu spojrzał na Jamesa, wzrokiem zbitego psa i ciężko westchnął. - Timothy? Co się stało, dziecinko?  
\- Jamie... - Q podparł się pod bok. - Jeśli teraz zaczniemy się kochać, sam wiesz jak to się skończy. Rozwali nam to kompletnie cały dzień a na to nie możemy sobie pozwolić. Jedź do miasteczka. Ja ogarnę pakowanie a potem grzecznie pójdziemy do Kincadów na kolację. - Kwatermistrz pogładził agenta po policzku i uśmiechnął się. - Obiecuję, że ci to wynagrodzę – szepnął po chwili.

Kilka godzin później Q siedział na progu domu i w zamyśleniu palił papierosa. Ostatniego z zachomikowanej w tajemnicy przed Bondem paczki, którą schował w donicy z thują stojącą przy wejściu. W miarę sprawnie udało mu się popakować bagaże, zarówno swoje jak i Bonda oraz z grubsza uporządkować dom. Zrobił to mimo iż, następnego dnia po ich wyjeździe miała przyjechać ekipa sprzątająca by gruntownie uporządkować dom.  
Żal mu było wyjeżdżać. Pomimo swoich wcześniejszych obaw pokochał Skyfall. Pokochał wrzosowiska otaczające dom, zimne jezioro a nawet wyjące nocą wilki. Przez chwilę miał nawet pomysł by rzucić wszystko w Londynie – i zacząć spełniać marzenie Bonda o przytulisku.  
Z myśli wyrwało go ciche miauknięcie. Spojrzał w bok i dostrzegł Freddiego, który siedział i wpatrywał się w swojego pana.  
\- Freddie! Fuj! - Q wyskoczył jak oparzony, gdy dostrzegł 'prezent' jaki przyniósł mu kot. Wielka, włochata, martwa mysz leżała tuż obok stopy kwatermistrza i martwym okiem łypała na niego.  
Freddie mruczał zadowolony z siebie. - Nie dobry kot! Właź do domu – chwycił kota i wrzucił go do domu zamykając potem szybko drzwi. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na mysie zwłoki. Poczuł jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła. Ominął truchło szerokim łukiem i zszedł do piwnicy zewnętrznym wejściem. Na jego szczęście łopata stała tuż przy drzwiach i nie musiał wchodzić do zimnego pomieszczenia. Wrócił na powierzchnie i walcząc odruchem wymiotnym wturlał mysz na łopatę po czym odwracając cały czas wzrok wyniósł ją w głąb wrzosowiska i nad brzegiem małej sadzawki zakopał ją niedbale.  
W momencie gdy wrócił do domu na podjazd zajechał Bond. Widząc Q z łopatą, agent zaniepokoił się.  
\- Cześć. Po co ci łopata?– zapytał całując Q w policzek na powitanie.  
\- Zakopywałem zwłoki twoich byłych, które walały się po piwnicy – odpowiedział poważnie kwatermistrz.  
\- Ha ha ha. Jaki śmieszek.  
Q uśmiechnął się i wtulił się w Bonda. Objęci weszli do domu.  
**  
Dochodziła dwudziesta pierwsza gdy podjechali pod kamienicę Q. Droga minęła bez żadnych niespodziewanych postojów. Bond kierował rozważnie dostosowując się do wszystkich znaków i przepisów drogowych. Mimo tego wszystkiego kwatermistrz zdawał się być nieobecny. Większość drogi milczał. Na pytania odpowiadał natomiast zdawkowo. Po setnej próbie nawiązania rozmowy i dowiedzenia się co się dzieje, Bond skapitulował. Wiedział, że taki stan nie utrzyma się długo i kwatermistrz sam się otworzy. Nie otworzył się jednak aż do samego Londynu. Po prostu siedział pogrążony w myślach, spoglądając na zmieniający się za oknem krajobraz.  
\- Dzwoniłeś do Eve? - zapytał Bond czekając aż bagażnik się otworzy.  
\- Co? Ah... tak. Dzwoniłem gdy tankowałeś. Jest w Montrealu z M. Umówiliśmy się na pojutrze – odpowiedział Q, po czym znów zaczął przygryzać kciuk.  
Bond westchnął i wyciągnął z bagażnika torbę Freddiego oraz plecak z laptopem i podał je ukochanemu.  
\- Queenie, co ci jest? Zwykle nadajesz jak przekupa na targu a dziś? Złożyłeś śluby milczenia czy co?  
\- Co? Jestem zmęczony. Daj mi jeszcze kosz z Freddiem. Pójdę otworzyć drzwi. - Q chwycił kosz z kotem i ruszył do drzwi.  
Odstawił kosz z kotem by swobodnie wpisać kod w domofonie, gdy usłyszał cichy pisk dobiegający zza wielkiej skrzyni na kwiaty stojącej przy wejściu. Rozejrzał się dookoła i spojrzał za skrzynię. Dostrzegł strzępki rudawej sierści. Odłożył torbę i z trudem odsunął skrzynię na bok. Między ścianą a paką leżała mała, ruda kulka, która piszczała i próbowała spojrzeć przez zaropiałe oczka.  
\- James! - kwatermistrz krzyknął w stronę Bonda, który wyciągał bagaże. - James chodź tu natychmiast!  
Zaniepokojony Bond podbiegł do Q.  
\- Co się stało? - zapytał po czym jego wzrok przeniósł się na rudą kulkę. - To kot.  
\- No widzę przecież, że nie świnka morska!  
Bond ukucnął i wydostał kociaka, który zaczął prychać i wbił mu pazury w dłoń.  
\- Chyba ma złamaną łapkę, zobacz jak zwisa – zauważył Q. - I chyba jest chory. Musimy jechać do weterynarza James. Tak ciężko oddycha – w oczach Q pojawiły się łzy a jego głos zaczął się łamać.- Małe biedactwo.  
\- Ty idź do domu z Freddiem. Ja pojadę. Wyciągnij Freddiego z koszyka.  
Q posłusznie wykonał polecenie Bonda. Stojąc na schodach z walizami patrzył jak światła auta Bonda znikają za rogiem.

 

Bond zaparkował przed kamienicą Q i spojrzał na pusty koszyk leżący na siedzeniu obok. Po chwili jego wzrok przeniósł się na okna kamienicy. W mieszkaniu kwatermistrza paliło się światło. Westchnął zrezygnowany i wysiadł z auta

W wejściowych drzwiach zazgrzytał klucz. Bond wszedł do mieszkania i niespiesznie zdjął kurtkę. Nie patrzył w stronę Q, który aż dygotał z niepokoju i wyczekująco wpatrywał się w agenta.  
\- James? Co tak długo? Co z nim?  
Bond usiadł przy stole i nalał sobie wody.  
\- To kotka – powiedział cicho.  
\- Naprawdę? Ale co z nią? Żyje?  
Agent kiwnął głową i upił łyk.  
\- Prawdopodobnie potrącił ją samochód. Ma złamaną łapkę i żebra. Oprócz tego była bardzo niedożywiona i zarobaczona. Rubio – na dźwięk nazwiska byłego Q Bond się wzdrygnął – zostawił ją na obserwacji. Ma duże szanse na wylizanie się z tego.  
\- Trzeba odnaleźć jej właścicieli.  
\- Nie miała chipu. Chodź tutaj – Bond wyciągnął ręce i posadził sobie Q na kolanach. - Powiesz mi wreszcie co się z tobą dzieje? Dlaczego milczysz cały dzień? Już wczoraj byłeś taki nieobecny. Martwię się.  
Q jednak nie odpowiedział. Mocniej wtulił się w Bonda i ucałował go w głowę.  
\- To nic takiego - powiedział w końcu. - Chyba zaczynam się denerwować obroną. Przepraszam.  
Jesteś głodny? Zamówiłem chińszczyznę.  
Bond roześmiał się i skinął głową. Q wstał i poszedł by wstawić jedzenie do mikrofalówki.  
\- Queenie...  
\- Tak? - Q postawił talerz przed Bondem.  
\- Leczenie tej kotki będzie bardzo drogie.  
\- Bezdomne koty leczą na koszt państwa.  
\- Ona nie jest bezdomna.  
\- Ale... mówiłeś, że nie miała chipu...  
\- Podpisałem deklarację adopcyjną.  
Twarz Q rozjaśniła się a na jego usta wszedł wielki uśmiech.  
\- Naprawdę? Och James! - kwatermistrz objął Bonda i mocno go przytulił.  
\- Czyli nie gniewasz się, że sprowadzę kolejnego lokatora.  
\- Jak mógłbym się gniewać? Dziękuję – musnął agenta w usta. - Freddie, będziesz miał siostrzyczkę.  
Freddie, który leżał na oparciu sofy, zmrużył oczy i odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę.  
\- Nazwałem ją Adele...  
\- Co? - Q odsunął się. - Żartujesz prawda? James, powiedz, że nie nazwałeś kota imieniem tej grubaski! - Q był zirytowany. Nie lubił tej wokalistki. Jej muzyka doprowadzała go do szewskiej pasji. Szczególnie, że Bond miał ustawione jako 'granie na czekanie' „Someone like you”. Za każdym razem gdy dzwonił do agenta przeżywał koszmar. Gdy wielokrotnie prosił go o zmianę, Bond odpowiadał, że zrobi to dopiero wtedy gdy Q zmieni budzik.  
\- Ty nazwałeś kota imieniem Farrokha i jakoś muszę to znosić!  
\- James! Freddie pojawił się przed tobą więc, sorry!  
Bond zaklął w duchu. Tysiące razy zbierał się do tego by powiedzieć Q, że to on podrzucił Freddiego ale nigdy nie miał na to odwagi. Wie, że zebrałby burę za 'znęcanie się nad zwierzętami oraz co by było gdybym go nie znalazł lub nie mógł się nim zająć?'  
\- Adele zostaje.  
\- Będę musiał z tym żyć.  
\- Ale nie będziesz jej kochał?  
\- Będę ją kochał. To przecież nasz kot!

 

W zaułku naprzeciwko kamienicy, w której mieszkał kwatermistrz MI6 i agent specjalny 007 mignął ognik zapalniczki. Oparty o ścianę młody mężczyzna, opatulony trenczem w kolorze morskim palił kolejnego papierosa tego wieczoru. Od kilku godzin dyskretnie obserwował budynek naprzeciwko. Widział dokładnie gdy znaleźli kota. Sam go potracił godzinę wcześniej. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że znajdzie go akurat Q i Bond. Był przekonany, że zwierzak doczłapał się gdzieś i padł.  
Gdy zgasło światło w mieszkaniu kwatermistrza. Młody mężczyzna rzucił niedopałek przed siebie i wypuścił z ust strużkę dymu.  
\- Zaczynamy zabawę panowie B&B – powiedział po szwedzku. Postawił kołnierz i zniknął w mroku uliczki.


	10. Chapter 10

Nieustanne wibrowanie telefonu wyrwało Bonda ze snu. Nauczony szybkiej reakcji po kilku sekundach był w pełni obudzony. Sięgnął po komórkę. Na wyświetlaczu wyświetlił się numer M. Bond ciężko westchnął. Znów zaczynał się kierat. Z każdym dniem czuł się co raz bardziej zmęczony pracą. Niechętnie odebrał i wysłuchał tego co miał mu do powiedzenia Gareth. Mina Bonda wyrażała wszystkie jego negatywne emocje. Bezsilnie opadł na poduszkę i zacisnął z całych sił powieki. Ciszę przerywały urywki muzyki, jaka dochodziła z kuchni. Agent sięgnął po koszulkę leżącą na podłodze jednocześnie rozglądając się na swoimi bokserkami. Gdy już je odnalazł i włożył na tyłek, leniwie poczłapał do kuchni. Q rytmicznie podrygiwał przy blacie, w rytm „Another one bites the dust”, odziany w swój cieniutki satynowy czerwony szlafrok w chińskie czarne i złote smoki. Kupił go ze względu na Bonda, znając jego zainteresowanie krajami Dalekiego Wschodu.  
Bond cicho podszedł do Q i delikatnie objął go w pasie, jednocześnie zsuwając z jego ramion szlafrok i całując kwatermistrzowski kark i barki. Jak narkoman zaciągał się zapachem skóry Q, pomieszanym z aromatem pomarańczy, który delikatnie skapywał z kroplami wody z jego mokrych włosów. Kwatermistrz mruczał zadowolony, uśmiechając się anielsko.  
\- Dzień dobrrrrry – wymruczał Bond lekko odwracając twarz kwatermistrza w swoją stronę. Musną delikatnie jego dolną wargę.  
\- Nawet bardzo dobry – odpowiedział Q. W tym samym momencie rozbrzmiał dźwięk przychodzącego powiadomienia o mailu. Q spojrzał przepraszająco na Jamesa i wyswobodził się z jego uścisku. - Weź prysznic, za 15 minut będzie śniadanie – rzucił niedbale logując się na pocztę.  
Agent westchnął ciężko i ruszył do łazienki. - Bardzo romantyczny poranek – mruknął niezadowolony. Gdy wyszedł z łazienki, Q stał oparty o szafkę i z parującym kubkiem herbaty w dłoni wpatrywał się w jedzącego Freddiego. W tle leciało „Fat Bottomed Girl”. Gdy zorientował się, że Bond jest już w kuchni, odstawił kubek na bok i rozłożył zapraszająco ręce. Bond wślizgnął się w jego objęcia i złożył głowę na jego ramieniu.  
\- Przepraszam, musiałem sprawdzić tą wiadomość... Zdjęli cię z misji w Tadżykistanie...  
\- Wiem, Gareth dzwonił i prosił bym stawił się w kwaterze. Domyśliłem się dlaczego.  
Q wydął usta w podkówkę i delikatnie gładził Bonda po wilgotnych włosach. Kątem oka dostrzegł nowe pasmo siwizny.  
\- Biedny, pan Bond.  
Agent roześmiał się i puścił Q. Usiadł przy stole, jednocześnie wyłączając odtwarzacz, z którego zaczęły rozbrzmiewać pierwsze takty „Too Much Love Will Kill You”  
\- Ej... zostaw! - Q obruszył się. - Lubię tą piosenkę.  
\- Ale ja nie lubię. Dostanę przez nich wrzodów! - odpowiedział Bond nalewając sobie kawy. - Jakie masz plany na dziś? - zapytał zmieniając temat.  
Q wzruszył ramionami smarując tost dżemem pomarańczowym.  
\- Mam spotkanie z promotorem o 11. A potem umówiłem się z Eve.  
\- Mam przygotować chłodne okłady? - zapytał Bond uśmiechając się ironicznie.  
\- Poproszę. I trzymaj w gotowości karetkę. Chociaż to, że spierze mnie na kwaśne jabłko będzie uzasadnione. Też bym się wkurzył gdyby zniknęła na dwa tygodnie wysyłając mi tylko zdawkowego maila. A ty co będziesz robił?  
\- Pojadę do kwatery. A potem zobaczę co z Adie Trzeba będzie jakoś ją wyposażyć. - Bond zamyślił się. I to wcale nie nad kolorem legowiska dla kotki czy innymi kocimi gadżetami. Jego myśli ciągle wracały do porannego telefonu z kwatery. Utkwił wzrok w filiżance. Coś zaczęło mu nie pasować. Powiódł wzrokiem po stole i zmarszczył brwi. - Czy to jest ten komplet, na który wydałeś roczną średnią krajową? - zapytał odstawiając z obrzydzeniem filiżankę.  
Q spojrzał na Bonda beznamiętnym wzrokiem, spokojnie przeżuwając swój tost.  
\- Tak – odparł po chwili. - Piękny jest, prawda?  
Bond westchnął.  
\- Takie same znajdziesz w każdym supermarkecie...  
\- Oooo nie mój drogi! - Q odłożył tost na talerz i przybrał bojową pozę. - Te filiżanki są wykonywane z czystej gliny ceramicznej, wydobywanej ręcznie. Cały proces obróbki i modelowania jest wykonywany ręcznie. Wypalane są w piecach sprzed pięciuset lat! Są ręcznie malowane farbami z naturalnych składników! Są ekologiczne i nie szkodzą zdrowiu. Przeciwnie do tego chłamu z marketów!  
\- Wyglądają tak samo...  
\- Nie będę z tobą o tym rozmawiał. To są moje filiżanki i jak ci coś nie pasuje to nie musisz ich używać!  
\- Oooo panna złośnica! - roześmiał się Bond.  
\- Nie lubię cię już! - Q wstał i wyszedł z kuchni  
Bond nadal rozweselony spokojnie dokończył śniadanie. Ta mała kłótnia zdecydowanie odwróciła jego myśli od spraw ważnych, o których wolał na razie nie myśleć. Spokojnie sprzątnął naczynia i wstawił je do zlewu. Spojrzał na górkę naczyń i skrzywił się. Potrzebowali zmywarki. I to na gwałt, nawet jeśli Q twierdził inaczej.

Gdy Bond wszedł do sypialni, Q klął pod nosem szarpiąc się z guzikiem od spodni. Obrzucił ukochanego zdziwionym wzrokiem i delikatnie wyminął podchodząc do szafy.  
\- Niech to psia mać! - Q zaklął i głośno wypuścił powietrze. Spojrzał na Bonda wzrokiem zbitego psa. - Nie mogę dopiąć spodni! Przytyłem... widzisz tą oponę? - podniósł koszulę do góry ukazując naciągniętą na kości skórę.  
\- Jakoś wczoraj jeszcze się dopiąłeś – Bond wzruszył ramionami ubierając się niespiesznie.  
\- Tak, bo przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie nosiłem spodnie z lycrą... to taki materiał....  
\- Wiem co to jest lycra. Załóż inne spodnie.  
\- W inne też się nie mieszczę. Jestem gruby!  
\- Skóra i kości. Jak wieje wiatr boję się, że cię porwie.  
\- Ale...  
\- Mówisz jak anorektyk. Przesuń guzik i po problemie – Bond bez emocji zaczął wiązać krawat. - A swoją drogą przydałoby ci się trochę tłuszczyku.  
\- Och... jakoś wcześniej nie przeszkadzał ci mój wygląd – Q zrobił obrażoną minę i podszedł do szafy by wyjąć swoje standardowe rurki z lycrą.  
Bond podszedł cichutko do kwatermistrza od tyłu i zakleszczył go w swoich ramionach. Oparł brodę na jego barku i mocno przytulił go do siebie.  
\- Kocham cię – szepnął.  
Kwatermistrz uśmiechnął się.  
\- Wiesz, że jesteś okropnym bucem? Ohydnym burakiem?  
\- Wiem.... Ale za to mnie kochasz, prawda?  
\- Ja cię kocham? Kto ci tak powiedział? - Q zaczął wyswobadzać się z uścisków Bonda. Na próżno. W końcu udało mu się jedynie obrócić twarzą do twarzy agenta. Zatopił się w lazurach jego oczu.  
\- Aaaa kiedyś przypadkiem usłyszałem... Taki jeden nerd coś przebąkiwał... Ale musiałem źle zrozumieć.  
\- No z pewnością. W twoim wieku można mieć kłopoty ze słuchem. Okej James, koniec żartów. Puść mnie bo się spóźnię. - Q musnął usta agenta. Ten z nieukrywanym niezadowoleniem zrobił to i nerwowo zaczął wiązać krawat.

**  
Bonda ściskało w żołądku, gdy szedł korytarzami kwatery głównej MI6. Pierwszy raz w swojej karierze agenta doświadczył takiego uczucia. Miał serdecznie wszystkiego dość, a wakacje z Q w Skyfall jeszcze spotęgowały to uczucie. Z każdą minutą upewniał się, że to musi być jego ostatnia misja. Więcej nie zniesie.  
Na czoło wystąpiły mu krople potu. Otarł je w miarę dyskretnie i wszedł do hallu przed gabinetem M. Monneypenny nerwowo piłowała paznokcie, mając wściekłą minę.  
\- Witam Eve – Bond posłał jej jeden ze swoich uwodzicielskich uśmieszków.  
\- Bond... - kobieta westchnęła zdenerwowana.  
\- Coś się stało? Wyglądasz na zdenerwowaną.  
Kobieta zacisnęła szczękę i rzuciła pilniczkiem w biurko. Nachyliła się i zmrużyła oczy patrząc na Bonda.  
\- Ta mała menda Q. Kto by pomyślał, że geje mogą być tak bardzo wkurzający?  
\- Q jest gejem?  
\- Co z ciebie za agent skoro tego nie wiesz.  
\- No popatrz – Bond udał zamyślonego, w głębi duszy jednak tarzając się ze śmiechu. - A nie wygląda. Pewnie ta blondyna, z którą wyjechał to była jego siostra.  
\- Co?! Wiesz gdzie on był? Bond...  
\- Ja nic nie wiem. Jestem tylko marnym agentem.  
Eve spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie i wcisnęła guzik na telefonie.  
\- M, 007 już przyszedł... - rzuciła do słuchawki. Po chwili ją odłożyła. - M zaprasza, panie Bond – powiedziała kąśliwie i wróciła do piłowania paznokci. Bond skrzywił się lekko. Przywykł, że ostatnimi czasy tylko Q nazywał go 'panem Bondem' i to zwykle w łóżku. Poprawił marynarkę i krawat po czym zapukał do drzwi gabinetu M. Nie czekając na odpowiedź wszedł do środka. W tym samym momencie poczuł wielką gulę w gardle. W gabinecie oprócz M był również agent Donal, z którym kiedyś łączył Bonda krótki romans. Agent 007 niezbyt miło wspominał tamten czas.  
\- M... Agencie Donal... – Bond wymienił uprzejmości i usiadł na wskazanym przez M miejscu.  
Bond ukradkiem spojrzał w stronę młodego agenta. Czuł jego palący wzrok na sobie.  
Gdy spotkanie zakończyło się Bond wyszedł zdenerwowany jak nigdy dotąd. Rozkaz jaki dostał od M krzyżował wszystkie jego plany jakie poczynił na najbliższą przyszłość. Strach, który odczuwał o Q spotęgował się. Jego rozum kłócił się z sercem i była to III Wojna Światowa.  
\- James? - Eve patrzyła na niego zaniepokojona. - Dobrze się czujesz? Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze.  
\- Wszystko w porządku Eve. Pozdrów Q gdy go spotkasz – Bond wdział na twarz maskę pod tytułem: „Wszystko okej” i wyszedł z hallu.

****  
\- Cześć – rzucił Q wchodząc do mieszkania i jednocześnie łapiąc biegnącego ku wyjściu Freddiego.- Mmmmm co tak pachnie?  
Bond stał oparty o blat kuchenny, w swojej ulubionej niebieskiej koszuli i jeansach na boso. Q przypomniał sobie, że dokładnie tak samo wyglądał na ich pierwszej randce.  
\- Widzę, że Eve była dla ciebie łaskawa – odparł Bond i przytulił do siebie Q.  
\- Dostałem najgorszą burę w życiu. Przebiła nawet mojego ojca w ochrzanie. Co tak pachnie, James?  
\- Ryba, warzywa. Nic od czego byś przytył. Zaraz będzie gotowe- agent delikatnie musnął usta kwatermistrza. - Wina?  
\- Poproszę – odparł Q i pogłębił pocałunek. - A jak było u M? Dlaczego cię zdjął? - zapytał odrywając się Bonda i sięgając do szafki po talerze. Bond zagryzł wargę i nerwowo zaczął mieszać na patelni. Głośno westchnął i spojrzał na Q.  
\- Czyli nic nie wiesz...  
\- James... Zaczynam się bać.  
\- Mam pojechać do Szwecji.  
Q zmarszczył czoło i sięgnął w pamięci po listę misji i przypisanych do nich agentów. To co odnalazł wcale go nie uspokoiło. Wręcz przeciwnie.  
\- Ale w Szwecji misję ma 009 i Donal...  
\- Dziewiątka został ranny dziś w nocy. Musieli przydzielić kogoś z 00. Tadżykistan tego nie wymagał a tylko ja miałem taką misję.  
\- Nie podoba mi się to, James – Q założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał niezadowolony na Bonda. W środku aż gotował się ze złości. Nienawidził agenta Donala za to, że ten robił maślane oczy do 007. Kilka tygodni wcześniej Bond dokładnie opowiedział Q co łączyło go z młodym agentem. Znał dokładnie historię pilota RAF-u, który po powrocie z Falklandów został zwerbowany do pracy w MI6. Po żmudnym procesie szkoleń i badań przydzielono go w końcu na pierwszą misję. Dostał się od razu pod skrzydła najlepszego, czyli Bonda. Zrządzeniem losu, pewnej brazylijskiej nocy młody agent i 007 wylądowali w łóżku. To była jednorazowa przygoda, o której Bond szybko zapomniał. Ale nie Mikael Donal. Od tamtego czasu, a minęło ponad siedem lat uczucia agenta wobec 007 nie wygasły. Teraz Q obawiał się, historia się powtórzy. Paliła go więc chęć wyrządzenia Donalowi krzywdy lub chociażby wyposażenia go w trefny sprzęt i narażenie go na śmierć.  
\- Kochanie, ja też nie jestem tym zachwycony – Bond chwycił Q za dłoń. - Ale obiecuję ci, że to ostatnia misja.  
\- Nie o to chodzi, James czy to ostatnia misja czy nie. Chodzi mi o to, że będzie się do ciebie ślinił, mizdrzył i...  
\- To miłe, że jesteś o mnie zazdrosny – Bond uśmiechnął. - Ale bądź spokojny. Drugi raz nie dam mu się uwieść. Mam w końcu narzeczonego, jestem porządnym mężczyzną. A propos narzeczeństwa. Wpadłem dziś na pewien pomysł.  
\- Tak?  
\- Uznałem, że jednak chciałbym mieć jakiś symbol naszego stanu, że się tak wyrażę.  
\- Emmm... Ale ustaliśmy, ze pierścienie to zły pomysł. - Q był lekko zmieszany nagłą zmianą Bonda, który bardzo naciskał na brak żadnych świecidełek zaręczynowych.  
\- Wcale nie mówię o pierścieniach. Dziś wpadła mi w ręce jedna z twoich książek od historii sztuki i... poczekaj – Bond wstał i podszedł do biblioteczki, stojącej w saloniku. Po chwili wrócił i podał Q niewielki album. - Na 70 stronie.  
Q otworzył i spojrzał na fotografie a potem na Bonda.  
\- Bransolety ślubne... - szepnął. - To bardzo piękna tradycja, w niektórych kręgach...  
\- Bransolety są dyskretniejsze niż pierścienie czy wisiory. Praktyczniejsze.  
\- Oznaczały cząstkę jednego z narzeczonych. Zwykle dawali je mężczyźni swoim wybrankom by im przypomniały o nich gdy wyruszą na wojnę – powiedział Q jakby zamyślony. - Bransoleta, którą bym ci podarował musiałaby być taka jaką kupił bym dla siebie. James, to jest genialny pomysł! Ale... nie spieszmy się z ich kupnem. Musimy znaleźć coś wyjątkowego.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz... Jemy? Ach zapomniałbym, za dwa dni będę mógł zabrać do domu Adie.  
Oczy kwatermistrza rozbłysły. Na jego serce wlał się kojący balsam. Nowy kot w domu to błogosławieństwo. Bond nadal paplał o rudej kotce, zauroczony jak świeżo upieczony ojciec córką.  
Po skończonej kolacji i szybkim prysznicu wziętym przez Q, zasiedli wtuleni w siebie na sofie oglądając film w telewizji. Otuleni pledem, z kieliszkami wina w dłoniach i kotem mruczącym na oparciu kanapy.  
\- Co to za dźwięk? - Q zaczął nasłuchiwać wyrwany z prawie z półsnu dziwnym pikaniem.  
Odgłos dochodził z kuchni. Kwatermistrz spojrzał w czarną przestrzeń mieszkania i dojrzał czerwoną diodkę, której wcześniej tam nie było. Bond jak gdyby nic nadal wpatrywał się w szklany ekran. - James! - Q szturchnął agenta w ramię i spojrzał na niego domagając się wyjaśnień. Wstał i zapalił światło. Podszedł do miejsca gdzie migała diodka. Zbladł. W miejscu, gdzie jeszcze rano zionęła pustka w ciągu zabudowy kuchennej teraz lśniła nowa zmywarka. - Co to jest?!  
\- Przecież widzisz, że zmywarka – odpowiedział spokojnie Bond, który właśnie dołączył do ukochanego.  
\- Rozmawialiśmy o tym! Nie potrzebna nam zmywarka!  
\- Taki jesteś nowoczesny a bronisz się przed standardem.  
\- Och! A ty taki jesteś staroświecki, że nadal golisz się brzytwą i nagle potrzebujesz zmywarki?  
\- Tak potrzebuje jej! To moja zmywarka i nie musisz jej używać!  
Q roześmiał się i zakrył dłońmi twarz. Bond idealnie nawiązał do ich porannej kłótni o zastawę. Po chwili histerycznego śmiechu spojrzał przez palce na Bonda i objął jego szyję.  
\- Dziwna z nas para... Ale kocham pana, panie Bond. Kocham jak jasna cholera.  
\- Ponoć przeciwieństwa się... - Bond nie dokończył zdania, uciszony przez spragnione usta Q.

 

Czarny samochód zaparkował pod kamienicą Q. Kierowca zgasił silnik i światła. Na klawiaturze swojego telefonu komórkowego wystukał numer i wcisnął klawisz połączenia. Po chwili nawiązał rozmowę.  
\- Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem... Nie, nie było problemu... Już niedługo głowa Bonda spocznie przed panem na tacy... Kwatermistrz? Jest tylko płotką. Nic nie znaczy... Jak pan sobie życzy... Dobranoc. - rozłączył się i odłożył telefon na siedzenie obok. Spojrzał w górę, na okna mieszkania kwatermistrza i Bonda. Przez nie do końca zasunięte rolety sączyła się smużka światła i widać było dwa cienie, złączone w jedno. Po chwili światło zgasło.


	11. Chapter 11

Od kilku nocy Q nie sypiał zbyt dobrze. Długie godziny leżał prosząc aby przyszedł zbawienny sen. Zwykle zasypiał tuż nad ranem, ale i wtedy nie danie było mu odpocząć. Ze zdwojoną siłą powróciły koszmary, których zdążył się wyzbyć, gdy tylko w jego życiu na stałe zagościł Bond. Silne ramiona agenta skutecznie chroniły go przed złymi snami. Jednak nie tym razem. Koszmary uderzały raz po raz, od momentu gdy dowiedział o szwedzkiej misji 007. Jego intuicja podpowiadała mu, że coś złego może się stać. Nie mówił jednak o tym Jamesowi. Widział, że i agenta coś gryzie. Nie chciał martwić go jeszcze bardziej, swoimi przeczuciami. Ukradkiem łykał tabletki na uspokojenie, które dostał po Ukrainie. Nie pomagały zbytnio. Podobnie jak tabletki na sen, których dawkę zwiększył sobie sam. Przez brak snu i zgryzotę wyglądał jak cień. Cera zszarzała a włosy zmatowiały. Krótko mówiąc kwatermistrz wyglądał jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy.  
Bond udawał, że tego wcale nie dostrzega. Chciał wierzyć, że to wszystko to skutek zbliżającej się obrony doktoratu Q. Doskonale wiedział, że w tym momencie to był najmniejszy problem kwatermistrza. Cierpiał razem z nim. Nocami przyglądał się całe godziny w siedzącą na skraju łóżka postać ukochanego, który z podciągniętymi pod brodę kolanami, walczył z myślami.  
Kilka razy nawet podejrzał jak Q płacze.

W ciągu dnia pomimo, chronicznego zmęczenia obaj udawali, że jest wszystko w porządku. Odciążeniem dla ich myśli było pojawienie się nowej lokatorki w ich maleńkim mieszkanku. W momencie gdy Bond przekroczył próg niosąc na rękach małą Adele, oszaleli na jej punkcie. Słodkie, rude, bezbronne maleństwo skradło ich serca do reszty.  
Początkowo unieruchomiona przez gips na łapce i obandażowane żebra, leżała cichutko pomiaukując i ze strachem obserwując co się wokół niej dzieje. Q całe godziny poświęcał na to by przyzwyczaić kotkę do siebie. Wziął na siebie obowiązek jej pielęgnacji i podawania lekarstw. Bond przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z boku, udając lekką, ojcowską zazdrość, z powodu że ktoś kradnie jego 'księżniczkę'. Po prawdzie jednak dziękował opatrzności za to, że Q znalazł sobie zajęcie, i nie myśli o jego wyjeździe.  
Tylko Freddie nie był zbytnio zachwycony nowym członkiem rodziny. Ostrożne obchodził leże Adele, mrucząc ostrzegawczo. Wszelkie próby pogłaskania go czy to przez Q, czy przez Bonda kończyły się tak samo – prychnięcie, zamach łapą z wyciągniętymi pazurami i ucieczka do sypialni.  
Po zaledwie dwóch dniach obecności małej kotki, Bond i Q wyglądali jakby ktoś biczował ich jeżynowymi łodygami. Sytuacja zmieniła się diametralnie, gdy pewnego dnia a raczej nocy, Adele wypadła ze swojego koszyka. Mając unieruchomioną łapkę, spadła bardzo nieszczęśliwie. Freddie zaniepokojony dziwnym hałasem podszedł do kotki i zaczął ją obwąchiwać. Po czym zaczął bardzo przeraźliwie miauczeć pod drzwiami sypialni Q i Bond. Miauczał tak blisko pół godziny, aż w końcu zaspany Q wyczłapał się z sypialni, gotowy zbesztać kota za zakłócanie mu snu(tak bardzo pożądanego przez niego w ostatnim czasie), jednak ten szybko czmychnął w stronę poszkodowanej Adele.  
\- Och Freddie, o co chodzi? - Q podążył za kotem i spostrzegł co się stało. Delikatnie podniósł kotkę i sprawdził czy nic poważnego jej się nie stało. - Jesteś wzorowym starszym bratem, Freddie – powiedział Q i podrapał kocura za uchem.  
Od tamtego dnia, Freddie i Adele stali się nierozłączni. Kocur dogrzewał rekonwalescentkę i bacznie obserwował, gdy Q aplikował jej lekarstwa. Pilnował by nie stała jej się najmniejsza krzywda. Bond i Q przypatrywali się z rozczuleniem, gdy mył jej futerko lub gdy zasypiali w plamie słońca.

**  
\- Czy ty właśnie nuciłeś „Killer Queen”? - zapytał Q wchodząc do kuchni. Szamotał się jednocześnie ze spinkami do mankietów i zrezygnowany wyciągnął ręce do Bonda w prośbie o pomoc.  
\- Nieee – zaprzeczył Bond.  
\- Przecież słyszałem. Nuciłeś Queen! Tak, wreszcie jesteś po dobrej stronie barykady!  
\- Nigdy w życiu – Bond wcisnął ręce w kieszenie i zrobił krok do tyłu, by przyjrzeć się dokładniej Q, który właśnie wcisnął się w swój nowy garnitur. Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. Pękał z dumy, że Q należy właśnie do niego, a on do Q. - Wyglądasz...  
\- Pięknie? Tak, wiem – cmoknął Bonda w policzek.  
\- Stremowany?  
\- Nie, skąd... – Q zaśmiał się nerwowo i sięgnął drżącą dłonią po filiżankę z herbatą. Upił łyk po czym wziął głęboki oddech przez nos. Spojrzał na zegarek. - James – spojrzał na Bonda – Trzymaj za mnie kciuki. Bond nadal uśmiechając się szelmowsko, zabrał z rąk kwatermistrza filiżankę i odstawił na bok. Objął go i mocno przytulił - Kotku, przecież to tylko formalność – szepnął i pocałował Q w czubek głowy. - Jesteś pewien, że chcesz jechać tam metrem?  
\- Tak – westchnął. - No to idę!  
\- Zaczekaj – Bond chwycił Q za rękę. - Chciałbym zaprosić cię dzisiaj na randkę.  
Q uśmiechnął się i poprawił okulary.  
\- Hmmm... Z największą przyjemnością, panie Bond.  
\- O 19* panu, pasuje panie Boothroyd? W dobrze panu znanym miejscu?  
\- Perfekcyjnie, panie Bond... Do zobaczenia – Q delikatnie pogładził palcem wskazującym po zarysie szczęki agenta. Ich usta dzieliło zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Czuli na sobie swoje gorące oddechy. Jednak ich usta nie dotknęły się. Gęste powietrze nie zostało przecięte. Aura namiętności i napięcie nadal wisiała w małym mieszkanku Q, gdy ten wyszedł zostawiając Bonda samemu. Było pewne, że gdy wrócą późnym wieczorem, z kolacji ta kula pożądania uderzy w nich z podwójną siłą.

**

Przed Bondem, na szklanej ladzie leżało, kilka pudeł z zegarkami. Ta funkcjonalna ozdoba była słabością agenta. Cenił sobie posiadanie pięknego zegarka na równi z markowym garniturem czy super samochodem. Q często śmiał się z niego, że niedługo będą musieli dokupić nową komodę, w której miejsce znalazły by tylko zegarki. Zegarki były jak krawaty. Do każdej koszuli, garnituru inny. 007 nie miał ulubionej marki. Doceniał walor estetyczny a nie metkowy. Czasomierz mógł kosztować grosze i mieć na cyferblacie napis MADE IN CHINA, ale gdy wpadł w oko Bondowi nie było mocnych. Musiał go mieć.  
Właśnie oglądał unikatowy srebrny zegarek z pięknie, ręcznie grawerowaną bransoletą i cyferblatem z kryształu górskiego, gdy rozległ się dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do ekspedienta i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Odczytawszy wiadomość, jego twarz rozjaśniła się. Uśmiechnął się szerzej i schował telefon do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki.  
\- Dobre wiadomości? - zapytał jubiler.  
\- Nawet bardzo. Ale wracając do zegarków, chyba dzisiaj żaden mi się nie podoba.  
Stary jubiler zbladł. Bond był jego stałym klientem. W dodatku klientem, który zasilał kieszeń salonu w grube tysiące funtów.  
\- A może chciałby pan, obejrzeć spinki do mankietów. Mamy piękne spinki z czystego złota z delikatnymi płatkami rubinów. Są przepiękne. Sam książę Karol je oglądał...  
\- I czemu ich nie zakupił? - zapytał Bond i nie czekając na odpowiedź dodał: - Tak, naprawdę szukam czegoś na prezent. A dokładniej mówiąc szukam bransolety.  
Twarz starego jubilera rozjaśniła się. Podszedł do jednej z wielu szuflad i wyciągnął z niej pudło z bransoletami. Położył je na ladzie przed agentem. Ten spojrzał na nie i pokiwał głową z dezaprobatą.  
\- Żółte złoto nie wchodzi w grę. Absolutnie nie. Szukam czegoś ze srebra albo białego złota. I męskiego.  
\- Och... - jubiler zamyślił się na chwilę i podszedł do kolejnej z szuflad. - Proszę. Klasyczne męskie bransolety. Bardzo często dorabiamy do nich zegarki...  
\- Nie. Chodzi mi o samą bransoletę.  
Wzrok agenta przykuła jedna bransoleta, leżąca nieco na boku pudła. Był zwyczajna, składająca się z trzech dłuższych mostków i kilku krótszych elementów, przypominających drukowaną wielką literę E.  
\- To białe złoto o najwyższej próbie. Bardzo rzadki motyw... - wtrącił jubiler widząc zainteresowanie Bonda.  
\- Jest piękna. Ale rozmiar jest za duży. Wolałbym coś bardziej dopasowanego do nadgarstka.  
\- Mamy jeszcze dwa rozmiary... mniejsze. I jeden dziecięcy.  
Bond spojrzał kątem oka na młodą ekspedientkę, która obsługiwała klienta w drugim końcu salonu.  
\- Czy pana pracownica, mogłaby przymierzyć te mniejsze? Myślę, że jej nadgarstek będzie najbliższy rozmiarowi jaki potrzebuję.  
Jubiler spojrzał lekko zmieszany na Bonda. Bóg jeden wie co pomyślał sobie o Bondzie i jego dziwnym wymaganiom. Ale klient nasz pan, a my jego sługi.  
\- Claire – zwrócił się do młodej blondynki – Poproszę cię tutaj na chwilę.  
Dziewczyna przeprosiła obsługiwanego klienta i podeszła do swojego szefa, grzecznie witając się z Bondem. - Claire, proszę przymierz te dwie bransolety – starszy mężczyzna podał zdziwionej dziewczynie dwie ozdoby i pomógł je zapiąć na nadgarstku.  
\- Leży idealnie – szepnął Bond. - Wezmę ją. Wykonujecie nadal grawery na miejscu?  
\- Oczywiście. Życzy pan sobie?  
\- Tak. To będzie prosty znak nieskończoności.  
\- Znak nieskończoności? - zapytał zaskoczony jubiler.  
\- Tak. Odbiorę to około 19.  
\- 19. Pan Rosther... - jubiler zapisał nazwisko Bonda, pod którym zwykle robił zakupy i podał agentowi karteczkę z ceną. Bond rzucił na nią okiem i z przyklejonym szelmowskim uśmiechem wypisał czek.

** w tym samym czasie**  
Q wyszedł z budynku uniwersytetu i głęboko odetchnął. Uśmiechał się do siebie dumnie ale i z ulgą. Teraz wróci do pracy. Brakowało mu kwatery MI6 jak nigdy. Tęsknił za swoimi podwładnymi, mimo że przez cały ten czas miał ich na oku siedząc w piżamie przed laptopem.  
Jednocześnie pomyślał o Bondzie. Zastanawiał się czy poczekać z dobrymi wieściami do wieczora czy podzielić się nimi już teraz. W końcu jego podekscytowanie wygrało. Postanowił zrobić to jednak w banalny sposób i wysłał do agenta krótkiego sms'a o treści „Mów mi panie doktorze”.  
Gdy już podzielił się radosną wieścią ruszył pewnie w stronę stacji metra. Miał zaledwie kilka godzin by wrócić do mieszkania, przygotować się na wieczór i dotrzeć do restauracji. Nagle przed nim wyrosła Eve.  
\- Timothy!  
\- Eve... Co tu robisz? - zapytał Q całując ją w policzek.  
\- A ty?  
\- Właśnie miałem obronę.  
Kobieta zamknęła oczy i głośno westchnęła.  
\- Kompletnie zapomniałam, że to dzisiaj. Mogę gratulować?  
Q jedynie uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie. Ex agentka rozpromieniała i mocno uściskała kwatermistrza.  
\- Czyli wreszcie do nas wrócisz. Jestem z ciebie dumna. I w takim razie porywam cię dziś na świętowanie!  
Q spojrzał przepraszająco na przyjaciółkę robiąc minę szczeniaczka.  
\- Eve, wiesz, że jesteś kobietą mojego życia i dla ciebie zrobię wszystko ale nie dzisiaj. Muszę odpocząć, wyspać się, połazić w rozwleczonym dresie, brudny i zarośnięty.  
Kobieta zmrużyła oczy i spojrzała podejrzliwie na przyjaciela.  
\- Rozumiem... Ale jutro porywam cię na całą noc.  
\- Jutro jestem cały twój. Słowo kwatermistrza – Q uniósł do góry dwa palce prawej ręki a lewą dłoń przyłożył do serca.  
Oboje roześmiali się i wpadli sobie w objęcia.  
\- Pozdrów go ode mnie – szepnęła mu do ucha.  
\- Kogo?  
Kobieta jednak nie odpowiedziała. Uśmiechnęła się do Q i wyminęła go. Jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w odchodzącą przyjaciółkę. - Bond na pewno ucieszy się z pozdrowień – mruknął Q i ruszył w swoją stronę.

Gdy wrócił do mieszkania Bonda nie było. Na stole dostrzegł jednak stojącą pojedynczą czerwoną różę i kartkę, na której Bond starannie wykaligrafował wyznanie miłości do Q.  
Kwatermistrz wziął prysznic po czym stanął przed szafą targany odwiecznym problemem przed randkowym: „Cholera, nie mam się w co ubrać!”.  
Koty rozwalone na łóżku przyglądały mu się z uwagą, co doprowadzało go do szewskiej pasji.  
\- Może byście mi pomogły! Freddie! Masz imię po wielkim człowieku. Powinieneś mieć z tej okazji jakiś gust.  
Kot jedynie mruczał, mrużąc swoje zielone oczy i raz po raz ziewając. Q pokiwał głową i zagryzł dolną wargę lustrując zasób swojej przepastnej szafy. W końcu zdecydował się na swój ulubiony jasnogranatowy zestaw od Valentino.  
Spojrzał na zegarek, jeśli chciał zdążyć musiał już wychodzić. Jednak wcześniej musiał coś jeszcze zabrać. Ostrożnie wyciągnął z biblioteczki mały, zamykany na kluczyk kuferek. Otworzył je delikatnie. Stare zawiasy zaskrzypiały znajomo. Kwatermistrz wyciągnął z niego czarne pudełeczko i uchylił jego wieczko. Uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał leżącą w środku stary pleciony w warkocz okrąg – jego bransoletę zaręczynową dla Bonda. Miał w nosie, czy James znalazł już odpowiednią dla niego. Chciał podarować swoją przed wyjazdem Bonda na misję. I postawił, że zrobi to dziś.  
Starannie zamknął pudełko i obwiązał je czarną aksamitką. Ostawił kuferek na miejsce i wyszedł z mieszkania.

Nie było jeszcze 19 gdy dotarł na miejsce. Po drodze dostał wiadomość od Bonda, że ten może się chwilkę spóźnić i podał nazwisko na jakie zarezerwował stolik.  
Q wszedł do środka i podał szefowi sali nazwisko jakie podał mu Bond. Niewysoka rudowłosa kelnerka zaprowadziła go do zacisznej loży, oddzielonej całkowicie od reszty restauracji ściankami działowymi i pięknym, starym parawanem.  
Po kilku minutach zjawił się Bond z wielkim bukietem biało-czerwonych róż.  
\- Quennie...  
Q wzruszył się do łez, mimo iż często dostawał kwiaty od Bonda. Uciszył gestem ukochanego.  
Usiedli, wpatrując się w siebie jak para zakochanych nastolatków. Uśmiechając się raz po raz i pesząc pod wzajemnym wzrokiem.  
\- Mam coś dla ciebie – powiedział nieśmiało Q po kolacji i wyciągnął z kieszeni czarne pudełeczko. Przesunął je w stronę lekko zaskoczonego Bonda, który patrzył to na Q to na pudełko. Domyślał się co to może być.  
\- Ja też coś dla ciebie mam i nie ma to nic wspólnego z dzisiejszym wydarzeniem – powiedział Bond i przesunął w stronę Q podłużne drewniane pudełko. Kwatermistrz sięgnął po nie i wiedziony ciekawością otworzył je. W środku lśniła bransoleta z białego złota.  
\- Czy nadal chce pan za mnie wyjść, panie Boothroyd? - zapytał Bond.  
\- Oczywiście panie Bond? A pan? Nadal pan chce mnie poślubić? - zapytał hardo Q jasno dając Bondowi do zrozumienia by otworzył czarne pudełeczko. W końcu agent zrobił to. W czarnym blistrowanym pudełku lśniła antyczna bransoleta – plecionka, z wąskim przerwaniem dla ułatwionego zakładania. Bond zastanawiał się czy jest to brąz czy stylizowane stare złoto.  
\- Wow – powiedział Bond. - Jest bardzo w twoim stylu.  
Q uśmiechnął się i delikatnie odebrał Bondowi prezent by założyć mu go na nadgarstek.  
\- Nie odpowiedział pan na moje pytanie, panie Bond. Czy nadal chce pan mnie poślubić?  
\- Oczywiście. Tim... to piękna bransoleta. Naprawdę mi się podoba. Dziękuje. To antyk?  
\- Pochodzi z 1921 roku.  
\- Wiedziałem! - Bond sięgnął po bransoletę przeznaczoną dla Q i zaczął zapinać ją na nadgarstku ukochanego.  
\- Ta też jest bardzo w twoim stylu... - szepnął Q obserwując sprawne palce Bonda operujące przy zapięciu. - Och... ta grawera jest... wymowna. Dziękuję Jamie – Q złożył krótki pocałunek na ustach Bonda.  
Agent wtopił swój wzrok w twarz Q, która dla pozornego obserwatora wydawała się bardzo niewinna. Dziwna duma rozpierała serce 007, że to właśnie on ma takie szczęście, jakim jest mienie u swojego boku kogoś takiego. Nie chodziło mu o powierzchowność kwatermistrza. Q miał w sobie niesamowitą energię, która w niezrozumiały sposób przesiąkała na Bonda i napędzała go do życia.  
Czy to właśnie była miłość? Ten wielki pokład dziwnego ciepła, jaki roztaczał wokół siebie Q?  
Bond czasami zadawał sobie pytanie, jak to możliwe, że on - człowiek wyprany praktycznie z uczuć szaleje na punkcie tego młodzieńca. Z każdym dniem co raz bardziej.  
Jeśli życie jest pudełkiem czekoladek, to Q był dla Bonda najsłodszą, najwykwintniejszą czekoladką. Jedyną i niepowtarzalną. Ręcznie robioną wg najpilniej strzeżonej tajemnicy Chocolatiera.


	12. Chapter 12

Zapach świeżo zmielonej kawy rozchodził się po całym mieszkaniu. Wbijał się każdy kąt, każdy materiał. Doszedł nawet do szczelnie zamkniętej sypialni i przeniknął do mózgu kwatermistrza, budząc go. Q leniwie otworzył oczy i zaciągnął się kawowym aromatem. Chociaż pijał ją od wielkiego święta, bo nie przepadał za tym napojem, aromat uwielbiał. A już najbardziej uwielbiał kawę, którą przygotowywał Bond. Robił ją według starej receptury, którą poznał w czasie misji w Turcji.  
Zapach niebezpiecznie się uintensywniał. Po chwili drzwi do sypialni otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Bond odziany w rozchełstany szlafrok, niosąc tacę ze śniadaniem.  
\- Dzień dobry – Bond odstawił tacę na skraj łóżka i podał Q parujący i lekko cmoknął go w czoło.  
\- Bry – mruknął Q „zanurzając” nos w kubku. - A kawa gdzie? - zapytał rozczarowany.  
\- Przecież nie lubisz kawy – odpowiedział Bond odstawiając swój kubek na nocną szafkę. Zdjął szlafrok i wślizgnął się pod kołdrę. Następnie sięgnął po tacę z jedzeniem.  
Kwatermistrz westchnął zrezygnowanie i upił łyk herbaty. Mruknął zadowolony, gdyż była idealna. Jego ulubiona mieszanka zawierająca kwiat jaśminu, hibiskusa oraz kilku gatunków zielonej herbaty z kawałkami suszonej pomarańczy.  
\- Jedz – Bond wcisnął do ust Q tost. Kwatermistrz posłał mu karcące spojrzenie.  
\- Po ślubie też będziesz przynosił mi śniadanie do łóżka? - zapytał Q przeżuwając.  
Bond westchnął i odłożył na bok nóż do masła.  
\- Miałem nadzieję, że to ty będzie robił mi śniadania. W końcu będę już wtedy emerytem.  
\- Więc będziesz miał więcej wolnego czasu niż ja - Ciężko pracujący młody człowiek! - Q zrobił bardzo poważną minę. - A tak na serio. James, jesteś pewien tego, że chcesz odejść?  
\- Jak niczego na świecie. Będzie mi za pewne ciężko przez jakiś czas, ale mam zbyt dużo do stracenia by dalej to ciągnąć – Bond splótł swoje palce z palcami Q i uniósł jego dłoń do swoich ust.  
Po sercu Q rozlało się ciepło. Z drugiej jednak strony miał wyrzuty sumienia, że jest powodem tego, że 007 ma opuścić szeregi MI6. Miał wrażenie, że przez jego wątłą postać, bezpieczeństwo Wielkiej Brytanii a nawet całego świata zostanie zachwiane.  
Odstawił kubek na nocną szafkę, po czym wtulił się w ramię Bonda. Chłonął jego zapach jak narkoman kokainę. Delikatnie zaczął całować skórę agenta.  
\- Ouuuuh! Najchętniej bym dzisiaj nie wychodził z łóżka... - mruknął nakrywając głowę kołdrą.  
Bond uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i odstawił tacę z jedzeniem na ziemię.  
\- Nie widzę przeszkód – zaśmiał się gardłowo i zniknął w ślad za młodym kwatermistrzem w odmętach kołdry.

 

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie pójdziesz tam ze mną? - Q wszedł do kuchni walcząc z zapięciem bransolety na nadgarstku. Bond podniósł wzrok znad laptopa i spojrzał na ukochanego. Na moment wstrzymał oddech. Czuł jak cała krew odpływa w jedno miejsce. Przyzwyczajony był do widoku Q w standardowych rurkach, kardiganach, garniturach, dresie lub piżamie. Teraz Q wyglądał zjawiskowo, zrobiony na „50/60's bad guy”: biały T-shirt, obcisłe jeansy i skórzana kurtka. Nawet włosy miał ułożone na Travotlę z „Grease”. - Jamie? Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz?  
Bond ocknął się i podszedł do kwatermistrza by pomóc mu z zapięciem.  
\- Nie nic... Nie wiedziałem nawet, że masz takie ciuchy... Mógłbyś ubierać się już tak zawsze? I gdzie masz okulary?  
\- Odpowiadając na twoje zapytania: jeszcze wiele rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz – mrugnął do niego. - Nie, nie mógłbym się tak ubierać na co dzień, bo nie mam już 16 lat – powiedział, to takim tonem jakby sam chciał siebie przekonać. W wieku szesnastu lat namiętnie nosił T-shirty z Queen i Metallicą oraz flanelki. - I mam soczewki.  
\- Nienawidzisz soczewek – Bond powiedział to z przekąsem. Bezskutecznie próbował namówić Q aby w końcu nosił soczewki. Ten jednak skutecznie wymigiwał się tłumacząc, że przy jego wadzie wzroku nie jest to wskazane na dłuższą metę.  
Q posłał mu karcące spojrzenie i nalał sobie wody.  
\- Jamie... Mam wyrzuty sumienia. Powinienem siedzieć z tobą w domu... A nie łazić po jakiś klubach. Grrrrr... Chodź tam ze mną – kwatermistrz zrobił smutną minkę. Rzeczywiście dręczyło go to, że marnuje czas, który mógłby spędzić z Bondem przed wyjazdem.  
\- Ani mi się śni!  
\- Męczy mnie już to całe ukrywanie się. Eve na bank będzie mnie znowu ciągnęła za język.  
\- Więc jej powiedz – Bond wzruszył ramionami. - Teraz już nie może się stać nic strasznego. Mnie też powoli zaczyna to męczyć. Zachowujemy się jakbyśmy robili coś złego albo jakbyśmy mieli po naście lat. Powiedz jej.  
Q objął agenta i oparł swoje czoło o jego.  
\- Nie, Jamie. Zrobimy to razem gdy wrócisz.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz – odpowiedział Bond i pocałował kwatermistrza. - Co to za smak? - zrobił obrzydzoną minę wyczuwając nowy posmak błyszczyka. - Malinowy?  
\- Nie podoba ci się? - zapytał zaskoczony Q.  
\- Zdecydowanie wolę pomarańczę. Wyrzuć to albo zużyj gdy mnie nie będzie – Bond zaczął ocierać usta zdegustowany.  
Q roześmiał się. W tym samym momencie rozbrzmiał sygnał przychodzącej wiadomości. Wyjął telefon i odczytał sms.  
\- Eve już czeka – powiedział smutno. - Kocham cię – musnął w przelocie usta Bonda. - I pamiętaj by dać Adie lekarstwo. Dokładnie o 21. Będziesz pamiętał?  
\- Idź już! – powiedział Bond zamykając drzwi za młodym kwatermistrzem.

\- Hej, twój chłopak z nami nie idzie? - zapytała Eve na powitanie, gdy Q wtoczył się do taksówki.  
\- Ciebie też dobrze widzieć, Eve. Hmmm to nowa szanelka? - zmienił temat.

***  
\- Dasz sobie radę sam? - Eve była dość zaniepokojona stanem Q. Zdecydowanie młody kwatermistrz plus alkohol to nie było dobre połączenie. Z trudem wysiedli z taksówki a kobieta poprosiła taksówkarza by poczekał  
\- Taak – Q pociągnął nosem i zaczął szukać po kieszeniach kurtki kluczy.  
\- Może zadzwoń, by twój facet zszedł po ciebie na dół. Złamiesz kark na tych schodach...  
\- Aahahah tak sciebje sprysiula! Ksesz go obejszeć... Nje! Dam sobie radę... - Q z trudem wpisał kod otwierający drzwi. Kwatermistrz stanął w drzwiach i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. - Kocham cię, Eveeeee...  
\- Tak, ja ciebie też, Timmy...  
Kwatermistrz wziął głęboki oddech i powoli zaczął się wspinać po schodach. Szło mu nawet nieźle. Jednak Eve Monneypenny tknięta macierzyńską troską o Q ruszyła za nim, by w razie czego ratować go przed upadkiem. Kwatermistrz dotarł w końcu na drugie piętro i chwiejąc się na nogach rozpoczął poszukiwania odpowiedniego klucza by otworzyć drzwi. Zanim jednak to zrobił drzwi od mieszkania otworzyły się i pojawił się w nich Bond.  
\- Żeeejmie – Q pisnął i wyciągnął ręce w stronę agenta, który szybko objął go i śmiejąc się z politowaniem wciągnął go do mieszkania.  
Eve stała na półpiętrze i z otwartymi z szoku ustami przyglądała się tej scenie. Widziała w swoim życiu wiele i spodziewała się jeszcze więcej. Ale nigdy nie przyszłoby jej do głowy, że największy kobieciarz w MI6, pomimo swojego biseksualizmu zwiąże się na stałe z facetem. Z facetem, który w dodatku jest kwatermistrzem. Teraz wszystkie elementy układanki zaczęły jej się układać w jedną całość. Wszystkie zniknięcia Bonda, urlopiki Q. A nawet nagły wyjazd Q w nieznane.  
\- O wy skurwibąki!- szepnęła Eve schodząc zszokowana po schodach.

W tym samym czasie Bond, zasypywany pijackimi całusami Q usadowił go na skraju wanny, by zdjąć mu soczewki. Następnie w miarę sprawnie rozebrał go i ułożył do snu.  
\- Żeejms – Q nadal popiskiwał imię Bonda rwąc się do całowania.  
\- Tak?

\- Nie jedź tam... Proszę... - Q mocno wtulił się w Bonda.  
Agent miał wrażenie, że jego żebra pękają jedno, po drugim. Zastanawiał się skąd w tym chuderlaku tyle siłu.  
\- Quennie... dusisz mnie.

Rankiem Q obudził się z lekkim ćmieniem w głowie. Słońce bezlitośnie wpadało do sypialni. Bezskutecznie młody mężczyzna próbował ukryć się pod zwałami poduszek i kołdry. Czuł jak jakiś ciężar zwala się na jego głowę. W panice wykaraskał się z pościelowej lawiny i dostrzegł swoje własne koty, które niezbyt zadowolone, że ktoś ich zgonił wpatrywały się w niego złowieszczo.  
\- Psiiik! Poszły z stąd! – Q zgonił zwierzaki z łóżka. Zmienił pozycję na siedzącą i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. W tej samej chwili do sypialni wszedł Bond. Usiadł na skraju łóżka i podał kwatermistrzowi szklankę z zielonawym płynem oraz tabletkę.  
\- Wypij to – powiedział swoim ciepłym głosem.  
Q wziął ostrożnie szklankę i powąchał zawartość marszcząc nos z obrzydzenia.  
\- Śmierdzi jak ściek. Bleeeh...  
\- Pij, pij. Jazda.  
Kwatermistrz wstrzymał oddech i jednym duszkiem wypił napój.  
\- Ożesz w mordkę! Co to jest?! Fuuuj! Bleh!  
\- Uwierz mi nie chcesz wiedzieć, ale lepszego lekarstwa nie ma. Śniadanko?  
\- Może potem... Pójdę pod prysznic. - Q powoli wstał z łóżka i narzucił na siebie szlafrok. - Jezu moja głowa. Przecież nie wypiłem aż tyle... - poczłapał do łazienki mamrocząc pod nosem. W ślad za nim podążył Bond, pozbywając się przy okazji ubrań.


	13. Chapter 13

Tykanie zegara rozbrzmiewało w sypialni jak złowrogi piekielny dzwon. Q miotał się w pościeli, omotany złym snem, by w końcu przestraszony otworzyć oczy. Oddychał szybko, zmordowany koszmarem. Rozejrzał się po sypialni, uprzednio nakładając na nos okulary. Pyłki kurzu wirowały radośnie w promieniach wpadającego do sypialni słońca. Kwatermistrzowi kręciło się w głowie, jakby był na dobrym rauszu. Brak snu, stres i ogólna poranna chandra robiło swoje.  
Po chwili spostrzegł również, że obok niego nie ma Bonda. Dłonią sprawdził czy pościel po drugiej stronie jest ciepła. Była zimna. Bond musiał wstać dużo wcześnie. „Czyżby nie spał w ogóle?” - pomyślał Q i wstał narzucając na siebie jedynie cienki jedwabny szlafrok. Nie kłopotał się szukaniem pozostałej części nocnej garderoby czy chociażby bokserek.  
Gdy wszedł do kuchni Bond składał swojego prywatnego browninga, stojąc przy stole. Był ubrany w śnieżnobiałą koszulę rozpiętą pod szyją oraz spodnie w kolorze stalowym. Taka sama marynarka wisiała na oparciu krzesła wraz z o ton jaśniejszym krawatem.  
\- Chciałeś wyjść tak bez pożegnania? – Q podszedł do agenta, zalotnie kręcąc biodrami oraz przygryzając dolną wargę w uśmiechu.  
\- Właśnie zamierzałem pójść i obudzić cię na jeszcze jeden numerek – odpowiedział Bond i posłał kwatermistrzowi całusa. Q spojrzał na niego znad okularów i prowokacyjnie osunął z ramion poły szlafroka. Oparł dłonie na biodrach i wysunął do przodu lewą nogę.  
\- Bierz mnie całego! Tu i teraz – zamruczał, po czym szybko opatulił się z powrotem wybuchając śmiechem.  
\- Nie kuś, nie kuś – odpowiedział Bond chowając broń do kabury i zakładając szelki od kabury. Q obrzucił go spojrzeniem od góry do dołu i jęknął w duszy. Bond był tak cholernie przystojny i męski. Podniecał go widok broni i elegancja z jaką agent ją nosił. Agent podszedł i objął kwatermistrza w pasie, spoglądając w jego oczy. Q próbował rozszyfrować co dzieje się w umyśle 007. Jego wzrok był pełen ciepła, żądzy ale również zmartwienia.  
Cały poprzedni dzień i noc nie wspominali ani słowem o swoich lękach i o misji Bonda. Woleli spożytkować całą energię na sex, jedzenie i... sex.  
\- James... - Q szepnął opierając swoja czoło o czoło agenta. Czuł, że za chwilę się rozklei.  
\- Ciii. Idź pod prysznic a ja zrobię ci śniadanie – Bond ucałował dłonie kwatermistrza.  
\- James... Powinieneś odpocząć a nie stać przy garach. To ja powinienem...  
\- Ciii – agent położył palec na ustach młodszego mężczyzny. - Powinieneś być wdzięczny. Przez najbliższe kilkanaście dni będziesz sam robił sobie śniadania. A teraz jazda pod prysznic – Bond obrócił Q tyłem do siebie i klepnął w pośladki.  
\- Dobrze! Już dobrze! - mruknął Q i posłał Bondowi „groźne” spojrzenie znikając za drzwiami łazienki.

\- Nie jesz? - zapytał Q wychodząc łazienki i wycierając włosy. Ubrany jedynie w spodnie od piżamy. Po mieszkaniu rozniósł się zapach pomarańczy. Bond zaciągnął się nim, jak gdyby chciał zatrzymać go na dłużej.  
\- Zjem w samolocie – odpowiedział Bond, odwieszając na haczyk fartuch kuchenny.  
Q usiadł przy stole i objął palcami filiżankę z herbatą, przygryzając dolną wargę i marszcząc brwi w grymasie zmartwienia. Bond zaszedł go od tyłu i złożył frywolny całus w jego wilgotnych włosach.  
\- Jedziesz do kwatery? - zapytał Q i upił łyk.  
Bond zaprzeczył kiwnięciem głowy. - Jadę prosto na lotnisko – spojrzał na zegarek. - Za 15 minut powinna być taksówka.  
Q jęknął. Został im zaledwie kwadrans. Bond usiadł naprzeciwko niego i w swoich dłoniach zamknął chłodną dłoń kwatermistrza, grzejąc je przy okazji.  
\- Timmie... Rozmawialiśmy o tym tyle razy. Nie ufasz mi?  
\- Oczywiście, że ci ufam! - Q żachnął się i wyrwał dłoń z bondowskiego uścisku. - Nie ufam Donalowi! To menda jakich mało!  
\- Kotku, przecież i tak będziesz miał nas cały czas na oku – Bond podszedł do opartego o lodówkę Q i spojrzał na niego pożądliwie. Widok nagiego, wątłego torsu Q, na którym kręciło się nieśmiało kilka włosków w okolicach mostku doprowadzał 007 do szaleństwa. W porę jednak zabrzmiał sygnał przychodzącej wiadomości. Bond niechętnie wydobył komórkę z kieszeni i odczytał wiadomość. - Muszę iść... taksówka już... jest.  
Q chwycił w tym momencie za poły marynarki, którą wcześniej agent zdążył włożyć i mocno przywarł do jego ust.  
\- Przysięgam, że jeśli on chociaż na ciebie spojrzy umrze śmiercią bolesną! - powiedział odrywając się od lekko zszokowanego agenta.  
\- Oczywiście. Niedługo wrócę – Bond cmoknął jeszcze go raz. Podszedł do stołu i podrapał za uszami koty zlizujące masło i z gracją opuścił mieszkanie.  
Q wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Oddychał głośno przez kilka minut po czym rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu, jakby czegoś szukał. W końcu podszedł do regału w salonie i zza książek, znajdujących się na dolnej półce wyjął butelkę wódki. Spojrzał na przezroczystą ciecz i odkręcił korek. Uderzył go ostry zapach, który gryzł go w nos i przenikał aż do mózgu. Wziął głęboki oddech i upił spory łyk prosto „z gwinta”. Jego twarz wykrzywił przerażający grymas a w piersiach zabrakło tchu. Ostatkiem sił zakręcił butelkę i odstawił ją na miejsce. Po chwili poczuł jak jego mięśnie zaczynają się rozluźniać i zaczyna mu być błogo.

 

Do pracy dotarł spóźniony. Rewolucje poalkoholowe dopadły go szybciej niż się spodziewać. Prawie godzinę dzielnie walczył aby jego żołądek pozostał na miejscu i nie opuszczał jego wnętrza drogą oralną. Wyrzucał sobie swój genialny pomysł zagłuszenia strachu o Bonda alkoholem.  
Dotarłszy do swojego gabinetu rozsiadł się wygodnie i modląc się by nikt nie wpadł na pomysł by ciągać go po laboratoriach. Wszak przez ten czas nazbierało się tyle papierów do ogarnięcia.  
Najpierw jednak należało sprawdzić co z Bondem. Zalogował się do systemu nawigacyjnego i dla niepoznaki zaczął przeglądać wszystkie misje agentów, dłużej zatrzymując się przy czerwonej kropce oznaczającej Bonda. Sprawdził status misji. 40 minut wcześniej zarówno Bond jak i Donal zgłosili gotowość. Q przerzucił dane na swój zabezpieczony tablet i zamknął główny ekran misji. W tym samym momencie rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi. Nie czekając na odpowiedź do środka wszedł Scott wręczając Q kilka teczek.  
\- Dzień dobry Q.  
\- Witaj Scott. Co dziś w planach? Raporty? - zapytał Q z nadzieją w głosie.  
\- Raporty są już skończone. Wszystkim się zajęliśmy pod pana nieobecność, szefie.  
Q zmarkotniał. Czuł jakby wychował na własnej piersi stado żmij. Z drugiej jednak strony o tak dobrze zdyscyplinowanych pracowników niezwykle trudno.  
\- Dobrze. Ale mimo to je przejrzę.  
\- Czekają na pana w laboratorium... Skończyli właśnie prace nad nowymi...  
\- Niech prześlą mi wyniki! - Q przerwał asystentowi. - Muszę skontrolować te raporty. – powiedział po chwili kładąc dłoń na brzuchu.

Kolejne dni mijały jak z bicza strzelił. Q pracował jak opętany, wracając do domu praktycznie tylko po to by nakarmić koty. Często zapominał nakarmić jednak siebie. Robił wszystko by zając sobie czas jaki przeznaczał dla Bonda. Było mu ciężko wracać do pustego mieszkania, do zimnego łóżka. Miesiąc przebywania z Bondem 24/7 zrobiło swoje.  
Natomiast misja Bonda jak na razie przebiegała tak jak powinna. Q spodziewał się, że za dwa góra trzy dni znów będzie miał 007 tylko dla siebie. Przez te kilkanaście dni rozmawiał z nim zaledwie trzy razy, z czego dwa połączenia były cybersexem. Dzięki nowym programom zabezpieczającym, nad którymi Q pracował w pocie czoła, mogli kontaktować się bez obaw, że ich rozmowy zostaną podsłuchane lub wyciekną w niepowołane ręce.

Tego dnia Q miał wybitnie dobry humor. Rano wstał rześko i nie przeszkadzał mu nawet padający przez cały dzień deszcz. Czuł wewnętrzną radość i motywację do działania.  
Cały poprzedni wieczór rozmawiał z Bondem, który radośnie oznajmił mu, że kończą misję.

Żwawym krokiem wszedł do bazy nawigacyjnej, by naocznie skontrolować pracę swoich podwładnych.  
\- Q... - jeden z nawigatorów spojrzał na kwatermistrza. - Straciliśmy kontakt z Donalem i 007. - 007 zgłoście się... Agencie Donal...  
Q podszedł do nawigatora i spojrzał na monitor. Dwa czerwone punkty migały nie poruszając się ani na metr. Serce młodego kwatermistrza zatrzymało się.  
\- Satelita – powiedział przełykając gulę, która stanęła mu w gardle. „Niemożliwe! Jamie zgłoś się proszę...” - Przesuwał obrazy z satelitów. - Wywołaj jeszcze raz Donala i Bonda – zwrócił się do nawigatora podchodząc do wolnego monitora, który znajdował się tuż obok. „James, nie rób mi tego...”  
\- Cisza...  
Q szybko włamał się do miejskiego monitoringu w Sztokholmie. Niestety ten właśnie teraz uległ awarii.  
\- To nie był przypadek... Wezwijcie M – powiedział pewnym ale szorstkim głosem Q. W jednej chwili zaczął walić mu się jego idealny świat.  
Po kilku minutach pojawił się M.  
\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał podchodząc do Q.  
\- Straciliśmy kontakt z Bondem i Donalem... Bond meldował i przerwało mu w pół słowa. Donal też nie odpowiada. Ich nadajniki nie rejestrują żadnego ruchu. Jakby nagle wyparowali – zreferował nawigator. - Satelity nic nie zarejestrowały... Monitoring nie działa.  
\- To nie przypadek – mruknął Q.  
\- Sugerujesz atak? Wyślij na miejsce naszych szwedzkich ludzi. Niech sprawdzą teren.  
\- Już są na miejscu. Raportują na bieżąco... Wszystko jest wysyłane do ciebie, Gareth – Q nie odrywał wzroku od monitora.  
\- Znajdziemy ich – poklepał Q po ramieniu, po czym przeczesał nerwowo włosy. Oganiając wzrokiem skupionych na pracy nawigatorów i wyszedł.  
\- Agencie 007... agencie Donal – zgłoście się. „Jamie... nie rób mi tego!” - W żyłach Q zaczynała krążyć adrenalina. Adrenalina pomieszana ze strachem. Nie dawał jednak po sobie tego poznać. Z obojętną miną kolejny raz wywoływał Bonda i Donala. Nie miał jednak złudzeń, że za tym całym nagłym zniknięciem stał Mikael Donal. Musiał tylko to udowodnić i znaleźć Jamesa żywego. Za wszelką cenę. W głowie powoli układał sobie plan działania.


	14. Chapter 14

Było grubo po 2 w nocy, gdy kwatermistrz wrócił do swojego mieszkania. Cały poprzedni dzień, od momentu gdy stracili kontakt z Bondem i Donalem spędził na przeszukiwaniach monitoringu i próbach nawiązania kontaktu z zaginionymi agentami. Bezskutecznie. Obaj przepadli jak kamień w studni. Zagadką pozostawało co się stało, dlaczego kontakt urwał się w połowie wypowiadanego przez Bonda zdania. Atak? Nawigator nie zarejestrował żadnych podejrzanych dźwięków przypominających wystrzał lub wybuch. Przybyli na miejsce agenci z lokalnej siatki znaleźli jedynie dwa nadajniki, których ekspertyza potwierdziła, że należały do zaginionych.  
Q ani przez chwilę jednak nie dał po sobie poznać jak bardzo jest przerażony. We krwi miał dewizę by w pracy nie dzielić się wewnętrznymi przeżyciami. Był mistrzem przybierania obojętnej maski. Czuł, że powinien tak właśnie postępować i trzymał się tego kurczowo. Wojskowa dyscyplina w jakiej był wychowywany w tym właśnie momencie przynosiła rezultaty. „Wróg nie może czytać z twoich oczu, twoich ust, twojego ciała. Jeden niewłaściwy gest i jesteś otwarty.” - jak złowrogi dzwon brzmiały mu w uszach słowa ojca, które słyszał nie raz będąc dzieckiem.  
Przez całą drogę z kwatery do swojego mieszkania utrzymywał swoją rolę. Dopiero gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, oparł się o nie i wybuchając szlochem osunął się na podłogę, podciągając kolana pod brodę i ukrywając twarz w ramionach. Wszystkie złe emocje nagle opuszczały jego ciało wraz ze łzami. Czuł się jakby ktoś wyrwał mu serce. Czuł wielką czarną, ziejącą dziurę w sobie. Nagle poczuł lekkie uderzenia o jego łydki. Podniósł głowę i głośno pociągnął nosem jednocześnie wycierając zapłakane oczy. O jego nogi ocierały się oba koty, głośno mrucząc i wbijając delikatnie pazurki w jego spodnie. Q uśmiechnął się i chwycił oba kociaki mocno przytulając je do siebie jednocześnie znów wybuchając szlochem.

***

Bond powoli otworzył oczy czując jak krople wody skapują mu na kark. Światło oślepiło go, więc zamrugał kilkakrotnie by przyzwyczaić wzrok do nowych warunków. Rozejrzał się wokół, próbując ogarnąć co się dzieje. Nic jednak nie łączyło mu się w całość. Przynajmniej na razie, gdyż cała jego uwaga zaczęła skupiać się na bólu. Nigdy, w całej swojej karierze nie zwracał na to uwagi. Prawdopodobnie gdyby urwało mu rękę czy inną część ciała nie zauważyłby tego. Zawsze wszystko inne było ważniejsze. Teraz jednak adrenalina nie działała i nie uśmierzała bólu, który rozchodził się od kolana w górę i kończył się w okolicach główki biodra. Powoli do głosu dochodziły również nienaturalnie wykręcone ramiona i suchość w gardle.  
Przymknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu, po czym ponownie zaczął rozglądać się wokół i oceniać sytuację. Stwierdził, że znajduje się na opuszczonym basenie. Kiedyś zielono-niebieskie kafelki i resztki zjeżdżalni potwierdzały to zupełnie. Drugim faktem jaki stwierdził było to, że nie krwawi. Noga musiała być stłuczona. Spróbował poruszać nią, jednak ból był zbyt duży. „Złamana?” - zapytał sam siebie w duchu. „Ile dni tu jestem? Co się stało? Gdzie jest Donal?” - zadawał sobie te pytania mając nadzieję, że jakiś głos z nieba mu na to odpowie. „Trzeba działać! Ale jak?!” - Bond zagryzł dolną wargę i zaczął jeszcze raz analizować swoją sytuację. Nagle wszystko zniknęło mu sprzed oczu. Rozmazało się i przestało istnieć. „Queenie!” - Bond jęknął w duszy. Przypomniał sobie teraz wszystko. Szli z Donalem ulicą. On meldował o zakończeniu misji i nagle... Ciemność. Ocknął się tutaj. Do Bonda dotarło, że z pewnością przy jego nazwisku widnieje już adnotacja: Zaginiony/poległy podczas akcji. „Kurwa!”. A młody kwatermistrz szaleje z niepewności. „Nie. Timmy nie okazuje tego. Jest profesjonalistą. Maszeruj albo giń.”  
Nagle usłyszał za sobą skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi i kroki zbliżające się do niego. Znał je.   
\- Widzę, że już się wróciłeś do nas – usłyszał głos. Po chwili przed nim stanął Donal, ubrany w beżowe spodnie 7/8 i białą koszulę z podwiniętymi do łokci rękawami. Idealnie zaczesane do tyłu ciemne włosy podkreślały jego zakola.   
\- Donal...   
\- Tak to ja! - odparł z uśmiechem agent zdejmując przy okazji swoje brązowe awiatorki. - Nie spodziewałeś się takiego obrotu rzeczy, prawda Jamie?  
\- Nie mów... do mnie... Jamie!   
\- Och... Zapomniałem. Tylko nasz mały Timmie może tak do ciebie mówić.  
Bond spojrzał na Donala zaskoczony.  
\- Takich rzeczy długo nie ukryjesz, Bond. Każdy wie o was. Tym lepiej. Ta tragedia będzie smakowała duuuuużo lepiej.  
\- Czego chcesz?! Mścisz się za to, że...  
\- Że mnie rzuciłeś jak szmatę? - Donal dokończył za Bonda i oparł dłonie na kolanach. - Nie bądź śmieszny James. Nie jesteś aż takim cudem, bym przez tyle lat planował jak się zemścić za to, że nie chcesz mnie pieprzyć. Tu nie chodzi o mnie.  
\- A o kogo? Kto ci zapłacił?  
Donal wyprostował się i nonszalancko wsunął ręce w kieszenie spodni.  
\- Wszystko w swoim czasie, James. Wszystko w swoim czasie - poklepał Bonda po ramieniu po czym nachylił się i wyszeptał mu do ucha: - A teraz wybacz... Muszę trochę poudawać dobrego agenta i napawać się widokiem cierpiącego Q.  
Bond szarpnął się i sykną nienawistnie, przeklinając Donala i siebie samego za to, że nic nie zauważył. Teraz przyznał Q rację. Mógł bardziej się pilnować, ale perspektywa ostatniej misji, sielskiego życia po jej zakończeniu opuściła na oczach Bonda klapki. Teraz dosłownie to była jego ostatnia misja w życiu. 

***

Dźwięk tłuczonego szkła wyrwał kwatermistrza ze snu. Wystraszony rozejrzał się po pokoju. Na dworze było już jasno, spojrzał na zegarek – za kilka minut miała wybić 5 rano.  
\- Cholera! - mruknął do siebie zrywając się z sofy. Miał tylko wrócić do mieszkania by nakarmić koty i odświeżyć się. Tymczasem zasnął na sofie z kawałkiem pizzy w ręce. Spojrzał na telefon jednocześnie uruchamiając laptop. Żadnych wieści z kwatery. Oznaczało to, że nadal nie nawiązali kontaktu z Bondem lub Donalem. Jeśli sytuacja nie zmieni się do północy wciągną ich na listę zaginionych a potem poległych. Q wiedział, że nie może do tego dopuścić.  
Szybko ogarnął się. Uprzątnął stłuczony przez koty słoik, który stał na blacie szafki kuchennej. Nakarmił zwierzaki i zebrał kilka potrzebnych mu rzeczy. W tym momencie jego skurczony żołądek przypomniał o sobie. Nie chcąc tracić czasu Q sięgnął do szuflady ze słodyczami i schował do kieszeni kilka zbożowych batoników, których nie cierpiał ale za to Bond pochłaniał je w tonach.  
W rekordowym tempie dotarł do kwatery i nie 'bawiąc' się wszelkiej maści raporty i inne formalne wymagania zasiadł do pulpitu nawigatorskiego. Nadal pustka. Czarna cisza, która rozrywała mu mózg od środka.  
\- Kwatermistrzu, nawiązano kontakt z Donalem – jeden z branchów.  
\- Powiadomcie M. Jest z nim Bond? - Q zapytał z nadzieją w głosie, jednak Q-branch pokiwał przecząco głową. - Dobrze. Wyślijcie po niego ratownika. I prześlij mi stenogram. Szybko!  
Q drżał. Zadawał sobie pytanie dlaczego nie ma z Donalem Bonda. Co się tam stało.

Po 4 godzinach od akcji ratunkowej, agent Donal był już opatrzony i doprowadzony do ładu. Mógł swobodnie złożyć swoje zeznania. Q obserwował całą procedurę zza lustra weneckiego i z każdym słowem agenta czuł złość i bezsilność. Nie wierzył w ani jedno słowo, z tej opowieści jak to 'najzwyczajniej w świecie szli sobie z Bondem ulicą i nagle ktoś ich zaatakował. Ze trzymali ich w jakimś kontenerze ale nie wie gdzie. Że słyszał głosy owszem, ale to nie był ani angielski, ani szwedzki, ani rosyjski. Mógł to być owszem polski lub estoński. Ale raczej polski.'  
Wierzył natomiast, że to wszystko jest mistyfikacją i że palce maczał w tym Mikael Donal.

Czwarty papieros z rzędu spalił się sam. Q siedział na ławce w parku wpatrzony tylko w jeden punkt, od czasu do czasu odpalał nowego papierosa i na tym się kończyło. Pogrążony w rozwiązywaniu łamigłówki, niczym Sherlock Holmes.  
Nagle poczuł jak ktoś lekko potrząsa jego ramieniem. Spojrzał w górę i ujrzał Eve, która podtykała mu pod nos pudełko z jedzeniem na wynos.  
\- Zakładam, że nic dzisiaj nie jadłeś – powiedziała stanowczym tonem i wcisnęła mu w dłonie pudełko i plastikowy widelec, zanim Q zdążył otworzyć usta by odpowiedzieć.  
\- Dzięki ale jadłem – powiedział kurcząc się by ukryć, że jego żołądek jednak domaga się posiłku.  
\- Masz na myśli ten nadgryziony batonik, który leży od rana na twoim biurku? Słońce, to że jestem agentem w stanie spoczynku nie znaczy, że zapomniałam jak się inwigiluje innych. Jedz.  
Q jęknął i spojrzał na Eve żałośnie.  
\- Muszę wracać... - podniósł się, jednak mocny uścisk kobiety sprowadził go z powrotem do pozycji siedzącej.  
\- Tim... Chcę abyś wiedział, że jestem pod wrażeniem tego jak sobie z tym radzisz.  
Q spojrzał na przyjaciółkę pytająco. Tysiąc dziwnych myśli prześlizgnęło się przez jego głowę.  
\- O czym ty mówisz?  
Eve splotła swoje palce z palcami Q i spojrzała na niego dobrotliwie.  
\- Mówię o tym, że na twoim miejscu rozkleiłabym się od razu, mimo iż uczono mnie jak nie okazywać uczuć. Zadziwia mnie to jak taki wrażliwy duch jak ty nadal utrzymuje tą maskę. - Q nadal patrzył na przyjaciółkę z wyrazem twarzy jakby ktoś dał mu obuchem w potylicę. Jednak powoli zaczynał łączyć wątki. Zrozumiał, że Eve mówiła o jego związku z Bondem.   
\- Skąd o tym wiesz? - zapytał a do jego oczu zaczęły napływać łzy.  
\- Widziałam was razem. Wtedy gdy oblewaliśmy twój doktorat, bałam się, że spadniesz ze schodów i poszłam za tobą. Drzwi otworzył James... a ty od razu zacząłeś dobierać mu się do rozporka.  
\- Mieliśmy się ujawnić po powrocie Jamesa – po policzku kwatermistrza spłynęła łza. - Eve, ja tak bardzo boję się o niego. Mówiłem mu, żeby nie jechał. Nie ufałem Donalowi i proszę bardzo! Jestem pewien, że to on za tym stoi.  
\- Sugerujesz, że jest podwójnym agentem? To bardzo śmiała teoria. Masz dowody.  
Q zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.  
\- Nie, ale muszę coś zrobić.  
\- A twój nowy program do inwigilacji?  
\- Nie skończyłem go... Testy... M jak się dowie urwie mi głowę.  
\- No to do roboty panie Boothroyd a nie mażesz się jak baba!   
\- Wierzysz mi Eve?   
\- Wiem, że rzadko się mylisz Timmy. I jeśli Donal ma coś na sumieniu musisz to udowodnić. A ja pomogę ci. Też nie lubię tego gnojka. I daj klucze od swojego mieszkania. No co tak na mnie patrzysz? Ktoś musi się zająć twoimi dziećmi.  
\- A alergia?  
\- Moja alergia ma się dobrze. No już dawaj, dawaj...

Idąc korytarzem do laboratorium Q minął pokój, w którym Donal oczekiwał na dalsze instrukcje. Przystanął i wpatrywał się w postać agenta przez lustro weneckie. Poczuł jak cała złość gotuje się w nim. Miał ochotę wejść do środka i zastosować na Donalu 'stare dobre metody' by uzyskać informacje co się stało z Bondem. Nie wiedzieć czemu nagle w głowie pojawił mu się cytat z 'Sherlocka'.  
\- Spalę cię Mikaelu. Razem z twoim sercem – szepnął do siebie i odszedł.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wczorajsze rozdziały jakie dodałam, to gotowe przeklejki z mojego bloga. Dzisiejszy rozdział jest prosto z taśmy, świeży i gorący, aczkolwiek pisany w wielkich mękach i bólach, bo mój mózg mówił NIE.  
> Dziękuję RainbowUnicorn za te bardzo niewygodne pytania, na które odpowiem w rozdziale 16. I przez, które musze trochę pokombinować :D Ale cóż... :D  
> Jeśli i Wy macie jakieś uwagi i pytania, to piszcie śmiało w komentarzach. Odpowiem na każde. :)

Kwatermistrz pracował jak oszalały, rezygnując z podstawowych czynności takich jak sen, jedzenie czy prysznic. Zdawało się, że przy życiu utrzymuje go tylko praca i wiara w to, co robi, oraz mocna herbata i papierosy. Praktycznie nie wychodził ze swojego biura, najpierw kończąc program do inwigilacji, a następnie śledząc krok po kroku przeszłość agenta D. Zdawało się jednak, że wszystkie jego przeczucia co tej osoby nie mają podstaw. Mikael Donal zdawał się być wzorowym agentem w Służbie Jej Królewskiej Mości. Jedyną jego skazą był incydent w RAFie. Potem – kryształ. To wszystko doprowadzało Q do szaleństwa. W powietrzu latał ostre jak sztylety słowa, które wypowiadane przez kwatermistrza budziły we wszystkich zadziwienie. Nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli swojego szefa w tak podłym nastroju. Ba, nawet nie spodziewali się, że ten niepozorny człowiek zna takie słowa. Przecież jedynym przekleństwem jakiego używał było: PSIA KOSTKA. Jedynym.  
Gdy w końcu zrezygnowany zaczął godzić się z tym, że nic nie znajdzie pojawiło się maleńkie światełko nadziei. 

Przeglądając ostatnie pliki jakie zhakował z prywatnego komputera Donala Q odkrył tajemniczy folder, o enigmatycznej nazwie JM-BUL. Folder zabezpieczony był innymi systemami niż reszta. To dało do myślenia młodemu kwatermistrzowi. Co takiego chciał ukryć Donal. Szybko wpisał kod dezaktywujący. Agent Donal był na tyle nieostrożny, że zabezpieczył swój komputer programami, napisanymi przez Q.  
\- Co za debil – mruknął Q i zabrał się ochoczo za przeglądanie zawartości folderu. Nagle na jego policzki wystąpił rumieniec podniecenia a oczy zabłysły w nadziei. Po kilku nieprzespanych nocach wreszcie sukces. Miał Donala na talerzu. I to nazwisko, które ciągle przewijało się w materiałach: Malkow. Q zmarszczył nos i przygryzł dolną wargę w zamyśleniu „Malkow... Malkow... Jewgienij Malkow... JM. BUL... Bułgaria! Tylko co z tym ma wspólnego James... O jasna cholera!” - umysł Q nagle się rozjaśnił. Odwrócił się na obrotowym krześle w stronę drugiego monitora i wszedł do archiwum. Wpisał odpowiednie hasło i jego oczom ukazało się wszystko czego jeszcze potrzebował. Nazwisko Malkowa było powiązane nierozerwalnie z Jamesem, jeszcze od momentu gdy służył w armii i szukał broni masowego rażenia w Iraku. Bond niejako przyczynił się do upadku interesów Malkowa, który wówczas był związany z handlarzami uranu. Potem, gdy Bond został agentem wywiadu, wpakował Malkowa w ręce Brytyjczyków i z pomocą wymiaru sprawiedliwości posłał na długie lata do więzienia. Teraz jednak Malkow wrócił i chciał się zemścić. A pomóc miał mu w tym właśnie Donal.  
Q jak tylko szybko się dało zgrał cenne dane na pendrive a część wydrukował. Był podniecony jak kocur w marcu. I jak najszybciej musiał podać te rewelacje M.  
\- Cześć Eve – rzucił do przyjaciółki, mając na ustach uśmiech od ucha do ucha. Jednak szybko znikł on z jego twarzy, gdy zobaczył posępną minę kobiety. - Eve... Co się stało?  
\- Jutro wpiszą Jamesa na listę poległych. M kazał przygotować dokumenty... Przykro mi Timmy.  
Kwatermistrz zaczął kiwać przecząco głową, jakby nie dopuszczał do siebie tej informacji.  
\- Uwierz mi, że nie – odpowiedział i pomachał kobiecie przed nosem teczką.  
\- Znalazłeś coś? - Eve zapytała z nadzieją w głowie.  
Jednak kwatermistrz nie odpowiedział. Skinął jedynie by kobieta zawiadomiła M, że czeka.  
Po chwili z gabinetu wyszedł M i spojrzał pytająco na Q i na Eve.  
\- Coś się stało, kwatermistrzu?  
\- Mam informacje dotyczące pewnego agenta.  
M zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym wskazał Q wejście do gabinetu.

\- Mam informację, że agent Donal jest podwójnym agentem – Q zaczął bez ogródek.  
\- To poważne oskarżenie Q – powiedział i wskazał kwatermistrzowi krzesło. - Masz jakieś dowody?  
W tym samym momencie przed nim wylądowała teczka i pendrive.  
\- Donal jest powiązany z zaginięciem Bonda. To on za tym wszystkim stoi i on wie gdzie jest 007. M, musimy działać jak najszybciej.  
M sięgnął po teczkę i zaczął ją w skupieniu analizować.

\- Tutaj nie ma nic o Bondzie. To wydaje się nie mieć związku. Po za tym James jutro zostanie wpisany...  
\- Tak! Na listę poległych! Nie możesz tego zrobić! - Q przerwał M. - Gareth... Donal maczał palce w tym wszystkim! Pomyśl logicznie! - Q wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał hardo na M, którego wyraz twarzy był nadal sceptyczny. - Donal ostatnio spotykał się z niejakim Malkowem. Malkow natomiast jest człowiekiem, którego Bond zniszczył dwa razy. Po za tym, pomyśl... dlaczego porwali Bonda gdy szedł razem z Donalem? I dlaczego go wypuścili? Logiczne jest, że raczej nie zostawiali by świadków i by go zabili. Donal maczał w tym palce. A wrócił by odsunąć od siebie podejrzenia.  
\- Masz rację... - M mówiąc to chwycił za telefon i wydał polecenie kodem. - Te dane są sprawdzone?  
\- Pochodzą z komputera Donala. To czysta prawda – W wzroku Q tliła się nadzieja.  
\- Dobra robota Q. Wyślę agentów niech sprawdzą Donala. I wstrzymam się jeszcze z wpisaniem Bonda na listę poległych. Zastanawia mnie tylko jedno – M utkwił wzrok w chudej postaci siedzącej naprzeciwko niego. - Dlaczego inwigilowałeś Mikaela? I dlaczego tak zależy ci na nie wpisaniu Bonda na listę?  
Q przełknął ślinę i spuścił wzrok.  
\- Timothy? Bond nie jest jedynym zaginionym agentem w tej chwili a Donal zapewne nie jest jedynym kretem? Dlaczego oni?  
Kwatermistrz jednak milczał, nie chcąc zdradzać swoich powódek. Czuł na sobie palący wzrok M.  
\- Po prostu – odpowiedział w końcu wzruszając ramionami. - To nie ma sensu – Q pokręcił głową po czym spojrzał na M – Mam jedynie nadzieję, że to co powiem nie wyjdzie z tego gabinetu.  
\- Przecież wiesz, że tak będzie.  
\- Złamałem swoją zasadę o nie przenoszeniu do pracy życia prywatnego ale... Ja i James jesteśmy zaręczeni. Nie patrz tak, M.  
\- Wow! Zaskoczyłeś mnie... Zawsze miałem Bonda za babiarza a tu...  
\- M... chciałbym uczestniczyć w misji.  
\- W tej sytuacji nie mogę na to pozwolić. Przykro mi Q. A teraz proszę przygotuj dla Robertsa osprzęt. I może... weź kilka dni urlopu. Nie wyglądasz za dobrze – M zrobił minę zatroskanego ojca.  
\- Rozumiem, ale z urlopu nie skorzystam.– Q skinął głową i podszedł do drzwi.  
\- Q... Dobra robota. Dziękuję.  
Gdy kwatermistrz znalazł się poza gabinetem Q zaczął drżeć. Wszystkie emocje powoli z niego ulatywały a w głowie czuł pustkę.  
\- Timmie? - Eve podeszła do niego i lekko potrząsnęła go za ramię. - Co się stało? Co powiedział M?  
\- Kocham cię Eve i mam nadzieję, że ty mnie również – odpowiedział lakonicznie nie patrząc nawet w jej stronę i wyszedł z pomieszczenia zostawiając osłupiałą kobietę.  
Wróciwszy do swojego gabinetu opadł ciężko na fotel i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Zaczął liczyć do 10. Potem znowu. I do tyłu. To wszystko co działo się w ostatnim czasie teraz właśnie go opuszczało i sprawiało, że czuł się jakby dostał obuchem w głowę.  
„Oooo nie!” - pomyślał i otrząsnął się. „Na tym moja rola się nie kończy. Nie będę siedział i czekał!” Chwycił za słuchawkę i wybrał numer.  
\- Eve... połącz mnie z M. To ważne!... Gareth? Jednak wezmę ten urlop.... Tak, Smith się tym zajmie.  
Odłożył powoli słuchawkę i zacisnął palce na blacie aż zbielały mu kłykcie. Na ustach pojawił się złowrogi uśmieszek a w głowie zakiełkowała myśl genialna. Genialna według Q.

 

Kwatermistrz wyszedł z budynku portu, po zakończonej odprawie. Zaciągnął się wilgotnym, morskim powietrzem przymykając przy tym oczy. Był po dwudniowej podróży z Anglii do Szwecji, przez Niemcy. Nie czuł zmęczenia, ale jego, i tak już skurczony, żołądek domagał się swojej racji żywnościowej. Postanowił więc jak najszybciej znaleźć jakiś tani hotelik by odświeżyć się i pożywić. Musiał też sprawdzić jak mają się sprawy w kwaterze. Jak do tej pory nikt jeszcze nie zorientował się, co tak naprawdę knuł. Cieszyło to kwatermistrza, podnosząc jego ego do gigantycznych rozmiarów. W końcu, kto jak nie on potrafi sprawić, że człowiek zniknie ot tak. Tysiące razy zmieniał tożsamości agentów, teraz zmienił i swoją. Stary fałszywy paszport USA, który podrobił jeszcze na studiach wreszcie znalazł zastosowanie. Zmienił też image. Swoje ukochane rurki w kant zamienił na sprane jeansy, klasyczne mokasyny na martensy a kardigany na czarne t-shirty i ramoneskę. Do tego kilkudniowy zarost i czapka. No i oczywiście kolorowe soczewki. Przemiana z kwatermistrza MI6 Timothy'ego Boothroyda w Sama O'Donella dziennikarza śledczego była zakończona.  
Karlskrona była uroczym miastem. Takie wrażenie odniósł podczas przejazdu z portu do hoteliku, który wynalazł na szybko przeglądając internet. Wynajętą czarną Hondę Civic zaparkował przed hotelikiem.  
Od wejścia uderzył go smród stęchlizny i uryny. Kiczowaty róż oraz tanie reprodukcje na ścianach dopełniały wszystkiego. Q nie chciał myśleć co zastanie w pokoju. Z resztą potrzebował tylko chwili by przejrzeć w spokoju materiały.  
Szybko się zameldował i ruszył do pokoju.  
\- Hej śliczności – usłyszał głos za sobą. - Chyba potrzebujesz trochę ciepełka – podstarzała prostytutka mrugała do niego, oparta o framugę drzwi pokoju naprzeciwko.  
Q przewrócił oczami i szybko wszedł do pokoju. Ta sytuacja przypomniała mu czas gdy był nastolatkiem, a ojciec koniecznie chciał zrobić z niego 'prawdziwego mężczyznę'. W prezencie na 18 urodziny zabrał go do 'przybytku rozkoszy'. Skończyło jak się skończyło. Teraz ta trauma nie miała znaczenia. Młody kwatermistrz potrząsnął głową by odgonić te wspomnienia i zaczął rozpakowywać torbę. Potem wziął szybki prysznic i zaczął przygotowywać się do wyjścia.

 

 

Od kilku dni James Bond był przetrzymywany w ciasnym pomieszczeniu. Tak ciasnym, że jedyną wygodną pozycją było leżenie na brzuchu lub plecach. Jednak zmiana pozycji była bardzo trudna.  
Długie godziny wypełniała mu ciemność i wszechobecny zapach wilgoci i rdzy. Dwa razy dziennie otwierał się jednak mały lufcik, który dostarczał wątłą smugę światła oraz nędzną papkę, którą go żywiono. Przyzwyczajony jednak to skrajnych warunków agent czekał cierpliwie rozmyślając o wszystkim, a przede wszystkim o tym jak się wydostać. Gdy nie myślał o ucieczce robił coś, czego zaniechał po śmierci swoich rodziców, blisko 35 lat wcześniej, a mianowicie modlitwy. Teraz właśnie powrócił. Modlił się do każdego znanego sobie boga, nie robiąc różnicy czy był to bóg chrześcijański czy żydowski Jahwe a nawet bogowie wschodni. Po prostu modlił się. Ale nie o łaskę dla siebie ale o Q. Tylko na nim tak naprawdę mu zależało i tylko jego życie było dla Bonda priorytetem.  
Aż w końcu poczuł jak ktoś wywleka go jego celi i rzuca na podłogę a następnie podnosi i zmusza by stał okraszając to wszystko 'kwiecistą' rosyjską mową. Ustanie na nogach było dla Bonda trudne, gdyż zastane mięśnie i stawy odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Skupił się jednak i chwiejnie bo chwiejnie ale stał. Rosły Rosjanin założył mu na głowę worek a do kajdanek, które agent nadal miał na przegubach, przykuł ciężki łańcuch i pociągnął go gwałtownie za sobą, niby krowę. Szli kilka minut mijając kolejne pomieszczenia opuszczonego basenu. Gruz i odłamki szkła wbijały się Bondowi w bose stopy. Buty mu zabrano, podobnie jak marynarkę, koszulę i spodnie.  
W końcu zatrzymali się i prowadzący go osiłek pchnął go na stojące na środku krzesło. Bond upadł obok, ale szybko zreflektował się i po omacku odnalazł mebel by na nim usiąść.  
\- Czekaj tu – mruknął drab przywiązując plastikowymi zapinkami ręce i nogi agenta do krzesła. - Szef zaraz przyjdzie.  
Agent usłyszał jak oprawca się oddala. Przymknął oczy i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów.  
\- Bond... nareszcie się spotykamy – gdzieś za plecami agenta odezwał się ostry głos z wyraźnym wschodnim akcentem. - Ivan, zdejmij mojemu przyjacielowi ten worek!  
\- Malkow – wysyczał zaskoczony Bond. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, począwszy od japońskich najemników po ludzi Putina. Lecz swojego dawnego wroga nie spodziewał się wcale. Był pewien, że ten gnije gdzieś w amerykańskim więzieniu, jako 'wróg ludzkości'. - Czego chcesz?!  
Krępy, dość niewysoki mężczyzna z burzą falujących, szpakowatych włosów, o oliwkowej cerze nachylił się nad Bondem i uśmiechnął się ironicznie.  
\- Zdaje się, że mamy niewyrównane rachunki. A dzięki naszemu wspólnemu koledze Mikaelowi możemy to wreszcie sfinalizować.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się.  
Starszy mężczyzna skinął do drugiego z osiłków a ten wymierzył Bondowi cios w splot słoneczny. Agent zgiął się w pół i syknął.  
\- Doprawdy? - Malkow złapał 007 za włosy i odchylił brutalnie jego głowę do tyłu. - Zrujnowałeś mi życie. I nie chodzi mi o te 10 lat w mamrze. Było nawet przyjemnie...  
\- Przyjemnie? - Bond spojrzał hardo w oczy Malkowa. - A więc spodobało ci się obciąganie innym więźniom i nadstawiane tyłka?  
Wraz z tymi słowami na Bonda spadł kolejny cios wymierzony przez Ivana.  
\- Pamiętasz Corę? Moją małą słodką córkę?  
Bond jęknął cicho. Oczywiście, że pamiętał tą piękną dziewczynę. Miała zaledwie 19 lat, gdy Bond rozpracowywał jej ojca. Jej świeżość i uśmiech powodowały, że Bond miękł. Po za tym w łóżku była demonem i dzięki temu praca Bonda była jeszcze bardziej przyjemna. Cora Malkow był tą kobietą, z którą Bond nie tylko musiał ale i chciał sypiać.  
\- Mój kwiatuszek – ciągnął dalej starszy mężczyzna – przez ciebie się zabiła! Och nie. To ty ją zabiłeś.  
\- C-co? Cora nie żyje?  
\- A tak. Czemu cię tak to dziwi? Zabiła siebie i dziecko. Teraz pora na to byś za to zapłacił... A co to za dźwięk? - zapytał Malkow, gdy gdzieś w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu coś brzdękło. - Ivan, Konstantin sprawdźcie to – rzucił do osiłków po bułgarsku. - A my tymczasem, mój przyjacielu dokończymy to co mamy do dokończenia...  
\- Nie tak prędko – usłyszeli tajemniczy głos nad swoimi głowami i automatycznie spojrzeli do góry, gdzie na galerce stał zamaskowany mężczyzna, który celował w Malkowa.  
\- Ivan! Konstantin! - Malkow zawołał swoich ochroniarzy, jednak gdy tylko pojawili się w pomieszczeniu, gdzie siedział Bond, dwa celne strzały powaliły ich na ziemię a tajemnicza postać zniknęła. Po chwili jednak Malkow czuł na swojej skroni zimną lufę pistoletu.  
\- Spokojnie podnieś ręce do góry i klęknij... No klękaj albo wpakuję ci cały magazynek w mózg – napastnik wysyczał mu to do ucha, po czym wolną ręką wyjął zza paska kajdanki i skuł Malkowa. - Leż tu, kurwa! - wymierzył kopniaka mężczyźnie i podszedł do Bonda.  
\- Cześć kochanie – rzucił do zaskoczonego agenta i przeciął plastikowe opaski.  
\- Timothy, co ty tu robisz do jasnej cholery? - Bond był wzburzony, zszokowany i szczęśliwy jednocześnie widząc ten uśmiech Q.  
\- Ratuję twoją śliczną dupkę, kochanie. Który z nich ma klucz do tego żelastwa?  
\- Ten z tygrysem na ramieniu – powiedział Bond przyglądając się swojemu wybawcy z czcią i pożądaniem. Oraz ze złością i zirytowaniem bo się debil naraża dla niego bez wsparcia. Zadziwił jednak sam siebie, że w tej właśnie chwili myśli o tym aby kochać się z kwatermistrzem.  
\- Masz, zgłoś się do kwatery – rzucił do Bonda zestaw i nadajnik. - Przyjdą po ciebie.  
\- M cię za to zabije – odpowiedział Bond wkładając słuchawkę do ucha. - A co z Donalem?  
\- Jest już w drodze do Londynu. Chłopaki go zgarnęli. Opowiem ci to wszystko potem, teraz tylko się zgłoś i zmywam się.  
\- Agent 007 zgłasza się. Hasło15 0 A F 12... uruchamiam lokalizator. Mam tu również Jewgienija Malkowa...  
\- Będą pewnie za jakieś pół godziny.  
-Timothy – Bond chwycił Q za rękę i przyciągnął go do siebie i mocno wtulając się w niego. Q poddał się całkowicie.  
Obaj nie chcieli już się rozstawać. Nagle wszystko inne przestało istnieć. Obaj żyli i tylko to się liczyło. Jednak podstępna śmierć nie tak łatwo chciał zrezygnować z agenta specjalnego. Wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi i kolosalny błąd Q, który zamiast skuć ręce Malkowa z tyłu, zrobił to z przodu, sięgnął po broń, przypiętą do boku martwego ochroniarza i wycelował w Bonda tulącego się do Q.  
Potworny ból targnął ramieniem agenta, który powoli osunął się w ramionach kwatermistrza. Gdy ten dostrzegł co się dzieje w ułamku sekundy dobył swojej broni i celnym strzałem przyprawił Bułgara o jeszcze jedną dziurę w ciele. A dokładniej mówiąc w czole.  
\- James! - Q dopadł do Bonda, który oddychał ciężko zdejmując z siebie kurtkę i przyciskając ją do rany agenta. - Jamie!  
\- Timo... thy... ko... cham... cię...  
\- James! James! James! Nie! Jamie! - Q przytulił się do piersi agenta głośno szlochając.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Część pisana w bólach i łzach przez 56 dni. Totalnie nie miałam natchnienia na pisanie tej części.   
> Ale obiecałam komuś, że do 28.09 będzie więc musiałam napisać.
> 
> Mile widziane uwagi i pytania.

M nerwowo stukał palcami w blat biurka. Usta miał zaciśnięte w cienką kreskę. Był zdenerwowany. Świadczył o tym szybki i głośny oddech przez nos oraz pulsująca na skroni żyłka.  
Świdrującym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w stojącego przed nim Q, który przestępował z nogi na nogę lekko już zniecierpliwiony tym nic nie mówieniem M. Liczył się z tym, że dostanie burę za tę całą akcję w Karlskronie i chciał mieć to już za sobą.   
\- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę na jakie niebezpieczeństwo naraziłeś nie tylko siebie, ale również Bonda i innych agentów? - zapytał M. W jego głosie było można ledwie wyczuć wściekłość jaka się w nim gotowała. - Co ci wpadło w ogóle do głowy, Timothy? Miałem cię za bardzo inteligentnego, dojrzałego człowieka, a zachowałeś się jak głupi nastolatek! - M zrobił się czerwony na twarzy. - Wiesz jak wielkie koszty musieliśmy ponieść dla twojej fanaberii?!  
\- Życie człowieka jest dla ciebie fanaberią? - Q odezwał się po raz pierwszy. Jego głos był zachrypnięty. Słowa M bardzo go zabolały.  
\- Timothy! - M podniósł głos. - Nie wkładaj w moje usta słów, których nie powiedziałem. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy ile musiałem się nagimnastykować by racjonalnie wyjaśnić twój wyskok.   
\- W takim razie mnie zwolnij. Po co ci taki człowiek jak ja. Nieobliczalny i niezrównoważony – powiedział Q skubiąc rąbek swojego kardiganu.   
M głośno westchnął i otarł czoło chusteczką.  
\- Powinienem to zrobić. Masz rację. Albo przynajmniej zdegradować cię do funkcji informatyka, który będzie odwieszał komputery. Nie zrobię tego...  
\- Cóż za łaska – przerwał Q, czym sprowadził na siebie znów gromy z oczu M.   
\- Nie zrobię tego, bo dzięki twojemu nowemu programowi znaleźliśmy kilku kretów wśród nas. A poza tym udaremniliśmy zamach na księcia Karola. Tylko to cię uratowało. Jednakże nagana w aktach musi być.   
\- To wszystko? – zapytał Q podnosząc wzrok na M. Pusty wzrok. Od prawie 60 godzin był na nogach. Miał zaledwie dwie, półgodzinne drzemki. Po za tym cały czas martwił się o Jamesa, który był operowany, najpierw w jednostce MI6 w Szwecji a następnie przetransportowany do Londynu.  
\- Tak...   
Q wstał i wyszedł. Gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi gabinetu M, głośno wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Spojrzał smutno na Eve i pociągnął żałośnie nosem.  
\- Było aż tak tragicznie?– kobieta podeszła do niego i objęła go po przyjacielsku.  
\- Nie to jest teraz najważniejsze, Eve. Liczy się tylko James.   
Moneypenny puściła Q i spojrzała w jego smutne oczy.  
\- Wyliże się z tego – powiedziała łagodnym tonem i pogłaskała chłopaka po policzku. - To w końcu James Bond.  
Q pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się blado.  
\- Muszę wracać do pracy.  
\- Timmy...  
\- Tak?  
\- Jak chcesz możesz dziś u mnie nocować...  
Q nie odpowiedział jednak tylko pokiwał przecząco głową. Nie chciał zostawiać Jamesa. Musiał być blisko. Szczególnie teraz. Strach przed utratą ukochanego był tak duży, że ściskał i wiązał w supeł jego żołądek.  
Wyszedł z podniesioną głową. Dumnie kroczył przez korytarze kwatery. Jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. W duszy natomiast szalał sztorm emocji.   
Wszedł do swojego gabinetu walcząc z pokusą by pójść jednak do szpitala. Ciężko westchnął siadając przy swoim biurku, na którym powoli piętrzyły się raporty. Nie mógł nadal pojąć, jak w takiej zaawansowanej technicznie jednostce jaką jest MI6 nadal stosuje się raporty papierowe. Spojrzał na nie ze skwaszoną miną. Po chwili namysłu zaczął jak opętany walić swoimi długimi, chudymi palcami w klawiaturę. Kilka sekund zajęło mu dostanie się do kamer zainstalowanych w pokojach przeznaczonych dla agentów. Odnalazł obraz z pokoju, w którym leżał Bond i zminimalizował okienko. Chciał mieć ukochanego na oku.

Następnego ranka Q obudził się w swoim gabinecie, z twarzą przyklejoną do klawiatury. Lekko zdezorientowany spojrzał na zegarek jednocześnie szeroko ziewając. Spał zaledwie godzinę. Ta noc go wypompowała z sił. Już dawno nie miał takie urwania głowy. Jak gdyby wszyscy wrogowie Zjednoczonego Królestwa postanowili atakować w jednym momencie. Sam również przeprowadził dość udany atak hakerski wysyłając tu i ówdzie złośliwe oprogramowania.  
Przeciągnął się, aż zdrowo chrupnęło mu w zastanych stawach i leniwie kliknął na zminimalizowany podgląd z sali Bonda.  
Kwatermistrz aż podskoczył, gdy zobaczył siedzącego o własnych siłach Bonda. Czuł jak wielki kamień spada mu z serca i roztrzaskuje się w drobny pył. Szybko zabezpieczył swój komputer i wybiegł z gabinetu. Jak najszybciej chciał dostać się do szpitalnej części kwatery. Nie mógł dłużej czekać. Czekał za długo. Zbyt długo żył w niepewności i strachu.  
Nie zwracając uwagi na to co mówią do niego inni, których spotykał na korytarzach kwatery.  
Gdy dotarł na miejsce, przywdział swoją służbową maskę, poprawił papiery jakie wziął ze sobą i wszedł do sali Bonda.  
\- Witam doktorze Lee – Q skinął głową, ledwie powstrzymując się by nie wgapiać się w Bonda, któremu właśnie podłączano kroplówkę.  
Lekarz podszedł do Q i zsunął na czubek nosa swoje okulary i popatrzył z dezaprobatą na kwatermistrza. Q miał wrażenie, że doktor Lee wygląda jak jeden z terakotowych wojownik – Chciałbym porozmawiać z agentem – skinął w stronę Bonda – na osobności – silniej zaakcentował ostatnie dwa słowa.  
\- Niestety nie mogę na to pozwolić. Nie postronnym osobom.  
\- Jestem kwatermistrzem i odpowiadam za agentów na równi z panem, doktorze. Ta rozmowa jest bardzo ważna i ma mieć miejsce z polecenia M – Q skłamał, licząc iż autorytet M zadziała.  
Lekarz skrzywił się i skinął głową z aprobatą – Ale nie za długo.   
Q odprowadził mężczyzną wzrokiem i gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi podszedł do łóżka Bonda i uśmiechnął się szeroko. W oczach miał łzy.  
\- Cześć kotku – mruknął i wpił się w usta Bonda. - Jak się czujesz? - zapytał delikatnie gładząc szorstki od zarostu policzek agenta.  
\- Bywało gorzej – odpowiedział Bond bez emocji. - Ryzykant z ciebie...  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
Bond w odpowiedzi wskazał gestem głowy kamery.  
\- Nah... wyłączyłem je na chwile. Nie jestem samobójcą, Jamie.   
\- Doprawdy? A to co zrobiłeś kilka dni wcześniej? Jak to nazwać inaczej niż próbą samobójczą, Tim?  
Q przewrócił oczami i mocniej ścisnął dłoń ukochanego.   
\- M dał mi już ostrą reprymendę...  
\- I słusznie, bo to było niemądre. Na jego miejscu zdegradowałbym cię. Ale... dziękuję ci.   
\- James... przecież na moim miejscu zrobiłbyś to samo. Przecież ty to zrobiłeś!  
\- Ale ja jestem agentem... Byłem agentem – głos Bonda jakby się załamał. Zagryzł wargę i mocno zacisnął powieki. Po chwili otworzył je i ponownie spojrzał na Q. - A co z Donalem?  
\- Czeka na proces... James... - Q spojrzał na zegarek. Z pewnością już zaczęli go szukać, a musiał przecież jeszcze wyskoczyć do domu by nakarmić koty – muszę już iść. Zajrzę do ciebie później.  
\- Nie – powiedział spokojnie lecz stanowczo Bond. - Nie przychodź.  
Serce Q stanęło. „Jak to? Dlaczego, nie chce abym przyszedł?” - takie myśli przeleciały mu przez jego genialny umysł.   
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Kochanie... i tak cały czas będziesz mnie widział. Po drugie chcę odpocząć... Nie, nie od ciebie broń Boże, bo stęskniłem się za tobą okrutnie, ale... daj mi złapać oddech. I tak mnie te konowały cały czas nachodzą. Jak nie Lee to psycholog.  
\- Ale... - Q czuł się lekko rozżalony. - No dobrze... Czekam na ciebie James – powiedział Q i pocałował Bonda. - Kocham cię.  
\- Ja ciebie też.  
Kwatermistrz długo walczył by się nie rozpłakać. Wziął głęboki oddech i wyszedł z części szpitalnej kwatery. Nie był jednak zadowolony ze swojej wizyty u Bonda. Wyczuł ten dystans na jaki 007 próbował go odsunąć. Bond budował wokół siebie mur, jak zawsze gdy coś szło nie po jego myśli. Kwatermistrzowi nie podobało się to. Nie chciał być na bocznym torze i wmawiał sobie, że to wszystko mu się wydaje. Zrzucał winę na stan fizyczny agenta. Gdy pocieszył już sam siebie w duchu bardziej ochoczo zabrał się do pracy, raz po raz spoglądając na ekran z monitoringiem sali Bonda.

Zgodnie z obietnicą przez następne kilka dni nie odwiedzał Bonda. Widział jednak, że z dnia na dzień jest z nim lepiej. Toteż gdy włamał się w kartę choroby i zobaczył tam datę wypisu nabrał lepszego humoru. Nie przejmował się nawet innym wpisem z karty, który stwierdzał: „Silny szok pourazowy, depresja. Zalecane leczenie na oddziale zamkniętym.” Q był pewien, że nic nie pomoże Jamesowi jak powrót do domu, prosto w jego chude opiekuńcze ramiona. Nie przyjmował innej opcji do wiadomości. Nawet gdy Eve stwierdzała, że jego nadzieje są naiwne. On wiedział lepiej, że nie ma lepszego lekarstwa niż miłość. 

W dniu gdy Bond miał opuścić szpital, Q siedział jak a szpilkach. Od samego rana latał po mieszkaniu jak kot z pęcherzem, doczyszczając i tak już sterylne mieszkanie, pomrukując pod nosem „Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back!” . Wykąpał koty, wyczyścił im dwa razy kuwetę, załadował zmywarkę oraz wyprał pościel. Zdążył nawet przygotować ulubione danie Jamesa. Teraz chodził od okna do okna wypatrując samochodu przyjaciółki, która miała dostarczyć agenta do domu i cały czas próbując się do niej dodzwonić. Bez skutku. Doprowadzało go to do szału i przywodziło do głowy najczarniejsze scenariusze. Całkowicie zapomniał, że jazda po Londynie w godzinach szczytu nie jest najprzyjemniejsza.  
W końcu służbowy, czarny lexus zatrzymał się przed kamienicą. Q przestał oddychać, gdy wysiadł z niego Bond, wymizerowany, z ręką na temblaku i pustym wzrokiem. Gardło kwatermistrza było ściśnięte i ledwie mógł się poruszyć, gdy zabrzmiał dzwonek domofonu. Z nadludzką szybkością dopadł do niego by otworzyć drzwi. Po dwóch minutach w progu mieszkania stał Bond. Wyglądał jeszcze gorzej niż Q się wydawało wcześniej. Nie miało to jednak dla niego znaczenia. Ważne było, że Bond jest już pod jego opieką.   
\- Przesyłka z dostawą do rąk własnych – zasalutowała Eve.  
\- James... - oczy Q zamigotały napływającymi łzami. - Och...  
Bond zmusił się do szelmowskiego uśmieszku i rozłożył ręce.  
\- O to ja – powiedział siląc się na radosny ton.   
\- Okeeeej... to ja was zostawię – Eve zaczęła się powoli wycofywać w stronę drzwi.  
\- Dziękuję Eve – powiedział Q ocierając łzy i głośno pociągając nosem. Zamknął za przyjaciółką drzwi i wrócił do pokoju.  
Bond siedział na sofie głaszcząc bez emocji oba koty, które wręcz oszalały, gdy zobaczyły swojego drugie pana.  
\- James... - Q usiadł obok i uśmiechając się chwycił go za dłoń, po czym delikatnie pocałował go.  
\- Cieszę się, że jestem już w domu, Timmie – odpowiedział Bond.  
\- Ja też... Na pewno jesteś głodny. Zrobiłem...  
\- Jestem zmęczony – Bond przerwał mu w pół słowa. - Wezmę prysznic i położę się. Może później- odpowiedział chłodno.  
\- Oczywiście – ton wypowiedzi agenta ukuł młodego kwatermistrza w serce. Nie tego się spodziewał. Bond nadal budował mur wokół siebie, chociaż starał się tego nie okazywać.  
\- Timmie...  
\- Tak?  
Bond zrobił pauzę, jakby walczył aby słowa jednak opuściły jego gardło.  
\- Pomożesz mi? Nadal mam problem z ubieraniem. Cholera! Potrafiłem przebiec 2 kilometry z przestrzelonym płucem a teraz problem sprawiają mi własne spodnie – próbował zażartować.  
\- To starość – odpowiedział Q również siląc się na żart.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spectre natchnęło mnie do pisania. No to napisałam. Bo grzechem byłoby nie wykorzystać takiego zastrzyku 00Q jaki dostałam w nowym filmie o Jamesie Bondzie.  
> Po za tym tak wiele rzeczy z PCz było w Spectre. Prezenciki, układ mieszkania Bonda prawie taki sam jak sobie umyśliłam. Dwa koty. Nawet Q był taki "mój pudełkowy" (Swoją drogą Ben ma ode mnie wszystkie nagrody za tą rolę. GENIUSZ).  
> No i chipy w krwi. Miały być w PCz. Nie wierzycie, zapytajcie Rainbow Unicorn. Potwierdzi, że je planowałam. Ale spokojnie. Będą i chipy. Trochę później, ale będą. Obiecuję.  
> A teraz zapraszam. Komentarze, uwagi mile widziane :)

Bond patrzył w swoje odbicie w lustrzanych drzwiach szafy, która stała dokładnie naprzeciwko łóżka w sypialni. Nie spał już kilka dobrych godzin, a raczej nie spał wcale. Udawał jedynie, że zasypia nie chcąc niepokoić tym stanem Q. Gdy tylko młody kwatermistrz odpłynął w objęcia Morfeusza, James Bond rozpoczął kolejną noc rozmyślań i walki z samym sobą.  
Dochodziła 3 a on patrzył w swoje odbicie, mając coraz większą ochotę by rozbić siebie w drobny mak. Od momentu gdy ocknął się w szpitalu czuł, że nie jest już tym samym człowiekiem. Czuł do siebie obrzydzenie i do wszystkiego co ma z nim związek.  
Nagle spiął się jakby rażony dziwnym prądem. Spojrzał na Q, który zmieniając pozycję spania, mocniej przytulił się do jego ramienia. Bond delikatnie odsunął się w bok. Każdy dotyk innej osoby sprawiał mu ból psychiczny. A jeszcze większe cierpienie sprawiało mu to, że dotyk Q sprawia mu ból. Nie rozumiał jak to jest możliwe. Przecież powinno być odwrotnie. Może właśnie dlatego pozwalał mu na małe gesty, takie jak: głaskanie, muskanie, krótkie niewinne pocałunki. Pozwalał nawet na wspólne kąpiele. Jednak to wszystko było jak głaskanie kamienia i wmawianie, że głaszcze się puchatego króliczka. Podziwiał kwatermistrza za to, że on to wszystko tak dzielnie znosi. Domyślał się, że ten zauważa, że nie wszystko jest tak jak powinno, a mimo wszystko nie skarżył się. Trzymał ten minimalny dystans na jaki było go stać. Cierpiąc w swojej wrażliwej duszy.  
Ostrożnie wstał, by nie zbudzić Q i opatuliwszy się szlafrokiem wymknął się z sypialni. Robił tak co noc, od miesiąca. Od miesiąca gryzł się wewnętrznie walcząc z demonami, które zalewały jego duszę. Stare demony, od wieków uśpione teraz rozpoczynały swój taniec po przebudzeniu. Wszystko co przez lata ukrywał w zakamarkach serca wyłaziło by go dręczyć. Najbardziej dręczył go ten koszmar z Turcji, sprzed dwóch lat. Przed oczyma ciągle stawał mu obraz rannego Ronsona. Ten gasnący błysk w jego oczach, mówiący „ Misja jest ważniejsza...” Posłuchał. Posłuchał tej swojej cholernej zasadności. Postawił na szali życie Jasona i bezpieczeństwo kraju. Robił to tysiące razy. I chociaż śmierć Jasona bolała go jeszcze przez jakiś czas, to znalazł przecież idealną maść, jaką był Q. Młody kwatermistrz był jego aniołem stróżem, jego balsamem, jego azylem. Jego latarnią w czasie sztormu.  
Przez ten cały czas. Miał szczęście, że spotkali się wtedy. Właśnie wtedy. Inaczej znów wpadłby w ciąg picia-zabijania-sexu-zabijania-picia. Świadomość, że Q jest tuż obok pozwalała mu się ogarnąć i jakoś egzystencjować. A teraz... A teraz te demony każą mu się odsuwać, coraz bardziej w ciemność. A on słuchał ich jak pokorny szczeniak.

Wszedł do kuchni i nalał sobie wody do szklanki. Od razu u jego nóg zaczęły łasić się oba koty, które wcześniej radośnie dokazywały na kanapie. Bond uśmiechnął do nich i podszedł do okna. Otworzył je. Była połowa września a już dało się wyczuć mroźne powiewy. Agent patrzył na łunę roztaczającą się nad Londynem, która nie pozwalała dostrzec gwiazd. Szum pędzących w nocnych wyścigach aut dzwonił mu w uszach jak piekielne dzwony. Kątem oka spojrzał ku biblioteczce. Zamyślił się przez chwilę po czym podszedł do regału. Przez chwilę wodził wzrokiem po tytułach, by w końcu odnaleźć tą właściwą. Było rozszerzone wydanie „Miasteczka Salem” Kinga z 2005 roku, które Bond otrzymał od Ronsona. Na stronie tytułowej, fioletowym długopisem wpisał mu jakiś głupkowaty wierszyk. To było w jego stylu. Bond przekartkował książkę aż znalazł włożony gdzieś pod koniec pasek z fotoautomatu. Sekwencje głupich min kończyła fotografia, która najbardziej mu się podobała. Roześmiani patrzą sobie głęboko w oczy. Dobrze pamiętał tą sytuację. Byli po misji w Paryżu. Trzy dni i trzy noce picia i sexu. To było cztery lata po wstąpieniu Jamesa do MI6. I trzy po tym jak spotkał Ronsona po raz pierwszy. Odwrócił pasek i upewnił się, że dobrze zapamiętał czas i miejsce: „Paryż, maj 2004. 7 miesięcy. JB+JR” zapisane fioletowym długopisem i tym samym charakterem pisma co dedykacja w książce. Agent włożył z powrotem fotografię do książki i wsunął ją w kieszeń szlafroka. Wrócił do okna i znów wpatrywał się w „nigdy nie śpiące miasto”.  
Nagle poczuł jak ktoś obejmuje go od tyłu. Znów cały się spiął i wstrzymał oddech.  
\- Jamie, czemu nie śpisz? - zapytał zaspanym głosem Q, mocniej wtulając się w agenta. Ten wyswobodziwszy się z objęć kwatermistrza odwrócił się do niego przodem i odgarnął z jego czoła niesforny lok grzywki. Zdobył się nawet na uśmiech, który koniec końców wyglądał jak grymas bólu – Musisz zmienić te środki nasenne, one wcale ci nie pomagają, James. Porozmawiaj o tym dzisiaj z terapeutą.  
Bond znów spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Q. Jego dobry Q, który zamartwia się od rana do nocy. Q, który naraził swoje życie, karierę by go ratować. Q, który zrobił to czego on sam nie zrobił dla Jasona. Q, który zamiast rozumu posłuchał serca.  
\- Tak zrobię – powiedział cicho Bond. - Wracaj do łóżka Timmie. A ja się przejdę – Bond wykaraskał się na dobre z objęć Q.  
\- Ale... dochodzi czwarta rano, James... - Q był zadziwiony tym pomysłem.  
\- Pójdę tylko do tego parku obok. To mi pomoże... Po za tym mam włączony GPS, będziesz miał mnie na radarze. Spokojnie. - Bond zmusił się by ucałować Q w czoło i znikł w mroku korytarza, zostawiając Q w chłodzie otwartego okna. 

Kwatermistrz stał przy oknie z kubkiem zimnej już herbaty i spoglądał na ulicę. Wypatrywał Bonda, który nadal nie wrócił, mimo iż dochodziła ósma. Q nie spał od momentu gdy Bond wyszedł z mieszkania. W tym czasie dokończył projekt nowej broni dla 008, nakarmił koty, zrobił zakupy w pobliskim spożywczaku oraz zjadł śniadanie. Nie chciał śledzić Bonda, bo wiedział jak ten potrzebuje teraz swobody, a mimo to co chwilę zerkał na GPS. I podgląd z kamer zainstalowanych w parku. Od dwóch godzin 007 siedział na jednej z ławek, wpatrując się w jakąś książkę.  
Zdecydował, że porozmawia z Jamesem gdy wróci. Widział, że coś jest nie tak. Z każdym dniem było co raz gorzej. Mur zamiast kruszeć, piął się w górę. Coraz bardziej i bardziej. A on walił w ten mur głową.

Minęli się na schodach. Bond był blady i widać było po nim te wszystkie noce bez odpoczynku. Całości rozpaczy dodawały nieogolone policzki. Nie spojrzał na Q. Minął go jak obcego człowieka, pogrążony w swoich własnych myślach. Kwatermistrz odprowadził go wzrokiem i jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi od kamienicy. Chwilę później powlókł się ze spuszczoną głową w stronę metra. Tłum spieszących się londyńczyków zakrył plamy krwi kapiące z rozdartego na pół serca Q. 

Gdy agent 007 wszedł do mieszkania Q już nie było. Na stole stał co prawda jeszcze parujący kubek ale kwatermistrza nie było. Bond wywnioskował, że musieli dopiero co się minąć. Nawet było mu to na rękę. Spokojnie mógł wdrażać w życie to co wymyślił, podczas tych kilku godzin w parku. Wykonał kilka telefonów, w tym ten odwołujący wizytę u terapeuty.  
Potem pozostało mu tylko czekać aż Q wróci z pracy.

Kwatermistrz niechętnie wytoczył się ze swojego biura. Nie miał ochoty wracać do mieszkania. Jakiś dziwny niepokój ogarniał go gdy tylko pomyślał o powrocie. Chłód mieszkania. Chłód Bonda. Chłód „Winter is coming” pomyślał i zaśmiał się ironicznie. Jego zima trwała od lipca. Od tego cholernego dnia gdy Donal wszystko co zbudował z Bondem epicko rozwalił. Nie miał już sił. Chciał paść na łóżko, nakryć się kołdrą po czubek głowy i zasnąć. Przespać to wszystko. Chciał obudzić się potem i zastać wszystko tak jak było wcześniej.  
Westchnął żałośnie i z impetem nacisnął wyłącznik światła.  
Gdy dotarł pod kamienicę spostrzegł, że w jego oknach panuje ciemność. Serce podeszło mu do gardła. Wrodzona intuicja mówiła mu, że coś jest nie tak. Najszybciej jak tylko mógł wbiegł na górę i wszedł do mieszkania.  
\- Cześć – powiedział Bond, wchodzący właśnie do kuchni. Patrzył pytająco na Q, który oparł się o drzwi i próbował złapać oddech. - Stało się coś? Ktoś cię śledził?  
\- Cco? Nie... Nic... Nie ważne – Q zdobył się na uśmiech. - Jak minął dzień?  
Bond nie odpowiedział, jedynie wzruszył ramionami i zajął się naczyniami w zlewie.  
„Cudowny wieczór” - pomyślał i zdjął kurtkę, po czym wszedł do sypialni. W ułamku sekundy znalazł się z powrotem w kuchni.  
\- James! Co to za walizki w sypialni? - zapytał łamiącym głosem. W głowie migało mu tysiące myśli na czele z tym, że właśnie za chwile zostanie porzucony przez Bonda.  
Bond odłożył na bok kubek, który właśnie mył i odwrócił się do Q patrząc na niego jak zbity pies.  
\- James... ty chyba nie chcesz...  
\- Timmy oczywiście, że nie chcę cię zostawić. Ja... - słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle. - Muszę wyjechać. Muszę pomyśleć....  
\- Myślisz 3 tygodnie! - Q uderzył pięścią w stół. - James...  
\- Tim, ja już podjąłem decyzję. Wyjeżdżam.  
\- A terapia?  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że ona mi nie pomaga. Po za tym duszę się tutaj... Londyn mnie przytłacza. Potrzebuję przestrzeni.  
Q ukrył twarz w dłoniach i nerwowo pocierał nimi w górę i w dół.  
\- I gdzie niby pojedziesz?  
\- Do Skyfall. Wszystko już załatwiłem...  
\- Świetnie... Dlaczego wcześniej mi o tym nie powiedziałeś? James, ja nie jestem twoim wrogiem...  
\- Podjąłem decyzję dziś rano.  
\- Cudownie... Okej. Kiedy masz pociąg?  
\- Jadę autem.  
Q aż syknął.  
\- James twoja ręka nie jest jeszcze sprawna. To za duże obciążenie. Może odłóż to jeszcze, załatwię wolne i pojedziemy razem.  
\- Jadę sam. Kotku – po raz pierwszy od wielu dni powiedział do Q kotku. To małe słowo wylało małe ciepełko na serce kwatermistrza. Bond podszedł do niego i delikatnie położył dłonie na jego ramionach – Kocham cię, Timmy. Ale muszę pobyć sam ze sobą. Nikt mi nie może pomóc, nikt oprócz mnie samego.  
Q pokiwał głową i odsunął się od agenta. Dobrze wiedział, że Bond sam sobie nie pomoże. Że nadal będzie budował ten cholerny mur. A gdy mu się to uda będzie koniec. Wiedział, też że nic na to nie poradzi. Bond był jak uparte rozkapryszone dziecko, które gdy coś sobie umyśli to to będzie mieć.  
\- Rób częste przerwy i dzwoń do mnie.  
\- Oczywiście.  
Po tych słowach Bond wyszedł do sypialni. Po chwili wrócił z dwoma walizkami i plecakiem.  
\- Dobranoc Timmy.  
\- Pa – kwatermistrz zamknął oczy i w momencie gdy drzwi się zamknęły, spod zamkniętych powiek popłynęły dwie łzy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak zwykle podziękowania dla RU, za betę (w środku nocy, walcząc ze snem) :*  
> I mam nadzieję, że nie urwiecie mi głowy za ten rozdział.

Od wyjazdu Bonda minął miesiąc. Długi, bolesny miesiąc, który Q spędził głównie w swoim laboratorium pracując jak oszalały. Schudł jeszcze bardziej. Ale trudno byłoby przytyć na diecie papierosowo – praco – zmartwieniowej. Teraz mógłby zostać twarzą kampanii antyanoreksyjnej.  
Pracował ile mógł. A nawet jak już nie mógł to i tak pracował, przypłacając to kilkoma omdleniami, gdy w końcu udało mu wypełznąć z laboratorium. Dosłownie chodził po ścianach by nie upaść.  
Sam czuł, że długo tak nie pociągnie i skończy się to prędzej czy później udarem, zawałem, wrzodem żołądka albo innym dziadostwem. I jeśli wyląduje w grobie w wieku 31 lat to będzie to wina tylko i wyłącznie Bonda, który nie raczył nawet odpowiadać na sms od kwatermistrza.  
Stan Q nie umknął uwadze jego podwładnym jak i Eve, która z dnia na dzień co raz bardziej martwiła się o przyjaciela. Bezskutecznie jednak próbowała dowiedzieć się co się dzieje, ponieważ Q chował się w swojej skorupie. W tym był bardzo podobny do Bonda.  
Jednak panna Monneypenny była zbyt upartą kobietą, by zostawić to wszystko swojemu torowi. Miała ochotę zdrowo przyłożyć Bondowi za to, co wyprawia z serduszkiem kwatermistrza. Bezskutecznie próbowała się dodzwonić do agenta. Za każdym razem zgłaszała się poczta. Nagrała milion wiadomości, z czego przynajmniej 2/3 można było by zaliczyć jako groźby karalne.

Q siedział w swoim biurze i przeglądał nowe projekty broni, gdy Eve weszła do środka. Postawiła przed nim wielki kubek z gorącą herbatą miętową. Młody mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i wrócił do przeglądania planów.  
\- Spałeś dzisiaj? - zapytała tonem, który łączył w sobie troskę i oskarżenie.  
\- Miałem dużo pracy – odparł Q nie odrywając wzroku kartek papieru, które trzymał w drżących dłoniach.  
\- Co z Jamesem?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – odłożył plany na bok i zdjął okulary by rozmasować oczy. - James wyjechał do Skyfall.  
Podejrzenia Eve spełniły się. Wiedziała, że gdyby Bond był w Londynie Q stawałby na rzęsach byleby tylko być przy nim. Nie zamieszkałby w kwaterze.  
\- I pewnie nie odbiera telefonów? - zapytała siadając na brzegu jego biurka.  
\- Skąd wiesz?  
\- Też do niego dzwoniłam...  
\- Gdyby nie Kincade, wiesz zarządca Skyfall nie wiedziałbym o nim nic. Odciął się od wszystkiego. Ouh! Czemu on jest taki uparty?!   
\- Cały Bond.  
\- No właśnie. Dręczy mnie to czekanie. Czuję się jakbym był jego wrogiem. A ja chcę mu tylko pomóc...  
\- Może powinieneś jechać tam i spróbować z nim pogadać?  
Q pokręcił przecząco głową i objął rękoma głowę.  
\- I co to da?  
\- James będzie musiał z tobą porozmawiać skoro będziesz na miejscu.  
\- Wątpię. Po za tym M mnie nie puści. Jestem na cenzurowanym.  
\- M zostaw mnie – powiedziała Eve i podeszła do drzwi by wyjść  
\- Eve nie! - Q poderwał się by zatrzymać przyjaciółkę, jednak drzwi zatrzasnęły się mu przed nosem. - Będzie dym – mruknął do siebie, zniechęcony. Pozostało mu tylko udawać, że nic nie wie i czekać dalej co się wydarzy.

Dwie godziny później z interkomu wydobył się głos M. Q aż zadrżał gdy usłyszał wezwanie. Miał ochotę udusić Eve, za to, że powiedziała o wszystkim szefowi. Nie powinien jej nic mówić. Nie tutaj. Złamał swoją zasadę a Eve to wykorzystała. Z drugiej jednak strony cieszył się, że ma kogoś komu może się wysmarkać w rękaw. Wziął głęboki oddech, poprawił krawat i przygładził włosy.  
Wchodząc do gabinetu M, posłał Eve jedno ze spojrzeń, które miało oznaczać „nienawidzę Cię”. Lecz przypominało ono bardziej spojrzenie smutnego, skopanego psa.  
M przeglądał od niechcenia papiery, które zajmowały całą powierzchnie jego wielkiego biurka. Q kątem oka dostrzegł na jednej z teczek nazwisko Bonda. Poczuł dziwne mrowienie w żołądku. Czyżby chcieli wezwać Bonda z powrotem do służby – pomyślał. Szybko jednak odgonił tą niedorzeczną myśl. Nie mogli wezwać Bonda, bo nie wiedzieli gdzie jest. W sumie, równie dobrze mógłby siedzieć na schodach siedziby MI6 a oni by o tym nie wiedzieli. To był cały Bond. Potrafił się schować nawet przed swoimi.  
\- Q, usiądź – M wskazał mu miejsce nie odrywając wzroku od teczek. - Eve wspominała, że masz informacje o Bondzie.  
\- Ekhm... No właśnie nie mam. Agent 007... - tu głos Q zaczął drżeć. - Bond... Znów gdzieś się zaszył. Nie ma z nim kontaktu.  
\- Ale wiesz gdzie jest – M po raz pierwszy spojrzał na Q. Na jego twarzy nie było złości ani innych negatywnych spojrzeń. Emanował od niego spokój i troska.   
\- Tak, wiem – odpowiedział cicho Q.  
\- I wiesz również, że zaprzestał rekonwalescencji  
\- Owszem. Stwierdził, że sam sobie poradzi.   
\- Ale sobie nie radzi, prawda? Musimy dbać nie tylko o nasz kraj ale i o agentów, którzy mają walczyć o nasze interesy i bezpieczeństwo. Pojedziesz tam, i sprawdzisz osobiście co dzieje się z Bondem. To twoja oficjalna misja, kwatermistrzu. Oczekuję po twoim powrocie pełnego raportu, odnośnie stanu 007.  
\- Ale... Jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz, M?   
\- Mógłbym wysłać z tobą stado psychologów i innych specjalistów. Ale po co? Jesteś związany z Bondem inną nicią niż my. Ty najlepiej to ocenisz, Q. Masz na to cały weekend. 

Q wyszedł z gabinetu M z mętlikiem w głowie. Nie spojrzał nawet na przyjaciółkę. Był zły na nią, na siebie, na M i na Bonda. Stopniowo jednak złość zamieniała się w niepewność i strach.  
Wróciwszy do mieszkania zadzwonił do Kincada by przedstawić mu sytuację i poprosić by odebrał go rano z dworca. Zastrzegł jednak by Bond nie dowiedział się o jego wizycie. Aczkolwiek nie był do końca pewien czy taka „niespodzianka” jest wskazana.   
Koty wyprowadził do sąsiadki i wziął się za pakowanie. Dwie godziny później siedział wygodnie w przedziale ze wzrokiem ukrytym w ekranie laptopa. Dla zabicia czasu i odegnania myśli pisał wirus. Przed odjazdem pokłócił się z Eve. Wyrzucił jej, może trochę zbyt ostro, że wtrąca się w sprawy jego i Jamesa. Nie myślał wtedy racjonalnie. Wiedział przecież, że wszystko to co robiła Eve oraz to co zrobił M wynikało z troski. Zwykłej, ludzkiej empatii.  
Nie chciał też układać scenariuszy, co do spotkania z Jamesem. Postanowił zostawić to wszystko swojemu biegowi.

Było kilka minut po szóstej rano, gdy pociąg wjechał na peron. Q powitał chłód powietrza. Niezaprzeczalnie szła zima i było to czuć. Przez zaparowane okulary ledwie dostrzegł znajomą postać Kincade'a.  
\- Dobrze, że przyjechałeś. Z nim jest co raz gorzej. Może ty mu w końcu przemówisz do rozumu – starszy mężczyzna poklepał kwatermistrza po plecach i wrzucił jego bagaż do jeepa, którym przyjechał.  
\- Ale nie powiedziałeś mu, że przyjadę?  
\- Nie. Chociaż nawet gdybym powiedział, on by tego nie usłyszał. Nie reaguje na nic. Jakby był głuchy.  
\- Och Boże – jęknął Q.  
Gdy dojechali na miejsce kwatermistrza ogarnął niepokój. Nad wrzosowiskiem nadal utrzymywała się mgła. Dom złowieszczo wyłaniał się z niej, przywodząc na myśl wszystkie wiktoriańskie horrory. Q pomyślał, że brakuje tylko by zaczęły wyć wilki.  
Na podjeździe stało zaparkowane audi Bonda. W samym domu jednak nie paliło się ani jedno światło, co lekko zaniepokoiło Q.  
\- Jest pewnie w zatoce – powiedział Kincade. - Chodzi tam co rano i zastawia sieci. Ma jakąś manię na tym punkcie.  
\- Nie mogę jakoś sobie tego wyobrazić – powiedział Q mocniej naciągając kaptur na głowę.  
W tym samym momencie odwrócił się i spojrzał za siebie. Dostrzegł wyłaniającą się w mgły znajomą sylwetkę. Poczuł jak nogi się pod nim uginają. Jego James. A raczej jego cień.  
\- Timothy?! - Bond nawet nie ukrywał swojego zdenerwowania, z powodu obecności Q. - Co tu robisz?!  
\- Cześć Jamie – Q próbował się uśmiechnąć a nogi same powiodły go ku ukochanemu.  
Jednak nie wpadli sobie w ramiona. A Q musiał zadowolić się przywitaniem na dystans.  
\- To ja już pojadę – Kincade czym prędzej wsiadł do jeepa i odjechał, zostawiając Bonda i kwatermistrza samych.  
\- M mnie tu wysłał – powiedział szczerze Q.  
Bond spojrzał na niego i wyminął go by wejść do domu.  
\- Pewnie mu się poskarżyłeś jaki to jestem zły i niedobry bo nie oddzwaniam – mruknął z ironią w głosie.  
\- James, każdy się o ciebie martwi.  
Weszli do kuchni gdzie Bond zaczął przygotowywać herbatę.  
\- Niepotrzebnie. Nie powinieneś przyjeżdżać. Daje sobie radę. Możesz to powiedzieć Garethowi.  
Q poczuł jak do oczu napływają mu łzy. Nie spodziewał się, że rzucą się sobie w ramiona, ale ten chłód był nie do zniesienia. Czuł się jak intruz. I to w miejscu gdzie jeszcze kilka miesięcy wcześniej przeżywał swoje najszczęśliwsze chwile. Patrzył na Bonda, który teraz przypominał mu głaz.   
\- Wypełniam tylko polecenia przełożonego. Czy ci się to podoba czy nie. Jestem tu służbo, agencie Bond – odpowiedział Q i zapiął kurtkę aż po czubek nosa. Miał zamiar wyjść i zadzwonić po Kincade'a by go odwiózł na dworzec lub do jakiegoś hotelu.   
Jednak gdy tylko poczuł mroźne powietrze na swoich policzkach nie mógł zrobić ani jednego kroku więcej. Usiadł na progu drzwi wejściowych i automatycznie sięgnął po papierosa.   
\- Myślałem, że rzuciłeś – usłyszał nad sobą głos Bonda, który stał z kubkami herbaty w obu dłoniach.  
\- Palę tylko gdy jestem zdenerwowany – odpowiedział Q i zaciągnął się.  
Bond podał mu kubek i usiadł obok.  
\- Czyli ostatnio pewnie dużo. Daj mi to – powiedział Bond odbierając mu niedopałek. Sam zaciągnął się i skrzywił. - Truskawowe? Serio?  
Q wzruszył ramionami i upił łyk herbaty. Jego ulubiona. Tylko James wiedział jak ją przygotować.  
\- Przepraszam – Bond odezwał się po chwili. - Zaskoczył mnie twój przyjazd. Mówiłem, że potrzebuje czasu.  
\- Nie przyjechałbym gdybyś łaskawie odpowiadał na sms lub odbierał telefony. I nie, sms na moje urodziny się nie liczy, James.  
\- Wiem. Przepraszam. Ale mam nadzieję, że prezent ci się podobał.  
\- Owszem. Dziękuję. Ale nie zamydlisz mi oczu musztardowym garbusem. On mi nie zastąpi ciebie James.  
Bond pokiwał głową.  
\- Wiem, ale... to nie jest takie proste Timothy. Muszę poradzić sobie sam.  
\- I to jest twój największy problem. Widzę, że niczego nie zrozumiałeś – Q wstał i wyciągnął telefon. - Cholerny zasięg! Mogę skorzystać z twojego laptopa?  
\- Tak. Jest w salonie.   
Q wszedł do środka. Odstawił kubek w kuchni i przeszedł do salonu. Chcąc usiąść, niechcący strącił książkę która leżała na brzegu ławy. Podnosząc ją, ze środka wypadła fotografia. To co na niej zobaczył zakuło go w serce. I to bardzo. Schował ją znów do książki.

\- James, jest w okolicy jakiś hotel albo zajazd.  
\- W miasteczku. Czemu pytasz?  
\- Odwołali pociąg do Londynu. Następny mam dopiero rano. Muszę gdzieś przenocować.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się Timothy. Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszasz. Rano sam cię odwiozę do dworzec.  
Q pokiwał głową. Znów poczuł się rozczarowany.  
\- Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać.  
\- Nie rób problemów tam gdzie ich nie ma – Bond odpowiedział chłodno. - A teraz wybacz ale mam coś do zrobienia. Rozgość się. Dom i okolicę znasz – powiedział i odszedł w stronę zabudowań gospodarczych. Q dopiero teraz je spostrzegł. Były nowe. A więc tym musiał zajmować Bond przez ten cały czas.  
\- Pieprzony Bob Budowniczy – mruknął Q i zapalił kolejnego papierosa. Po chwili ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku, w głąb wrzosowisk.  
Gdy wrócił zaczęło się ściemniać. Był przemarznięty i zmęczony.  
\- Doszedłeś chyba pod sam Edynburg – mruknął Bond mieszając coś na patelni. Coś co pachniało tak, że żołądek Q dał o sobie znać. Przypomniał sobie, że ostatni raz jadł w pociągu. - Siadaj.  
\- Nie jestem głodny.  
\- Właśnie słyszę. Siadaj – powiedział władczo Bond i postawił przed młodym kwatermistrzem talerz. - Schudłeś.  
\- To przez pracę – mruknął Q dłubiąc widelcem w makaronie. Chociaż był bardzo głodny, jego ściśnięty żołądek przyjął tylko dwa kęsy.  
\- I przeze mnie.  
Q nie przytaknął, chociaż miał ochotę wykrzyczeć to.  
Po kolacji Q od razu padł zmęczony całonocną podróżą oraz dniem. W pierwszej chwili nawet nie przeszkadzało mu, że Bond przygotował mu inną sypialnię. I tak dzieliła ich lodowa pustynia. Dopiero potem gdy zaczął rozmyślać czekając na sen wszystko uderzało w niego ze zdwojoną siłą. Długo nie mógł zasnąć. A potem, gdy już udało mu się wpaść w objęcia Morfeusza budził się co chwila. Cały czas do oczu napływały mu łzy, które samoczynnie spływały mu po policzkach by w końcu wsiąknąć w poduszkę. Czuł, że Bond też nie śpi. Słyszał jego kroki na korytarzu. Widział cień zatrzymujący się pod drzwiami sypialni. Widział oczyma wyobraźni jak Bond walczy o to by nacisnąć klamkę. Q chciał dotknąć jego miękkiej skóry. Przytulić się do jego torsu. Utonąć w jego ramionach. 

Rankiem budzik nie znał litości. Bez słowa ubrali się a przy śniadaniu rozmawiali zdawkowo. To wszystko wbijało jeszcze mocniej cierń, który kwatermistrz miał w sercu.  
\- Po drodze zabierzemy jeszcze Kincade'a – powiedział Bond pakując torbę Q do auta. - Timothy... - agent podszedł do Q i spojrzał głęboko w jego oczy. - Mi też nie jest łatwo, ale spróbuj mnie zrozumieć...  
\- Rozumiem cię jak nikt. Ja też to przeżyłem. Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego ciągle uważasz, że każdy jest twoim wrogiem. Możemy już jechać? - powiedział Q łamiącym się głosem i wsiadł do audii.

\- Moja żona jest zasmucona, że jej nie odwiedziłeś – Kincade uściskał po ojcowsku Q przy pożegnaniu.   
\- Następnym razem na pewno wpadnę. Przeproś ją jeszcze raz ode mnie – Q próbował się uśmiechać. Do widzenia.  
\- James będę na ciebie czekał w aucie – odpowiedział starszy mężczyzna i odszedł, zostawiając na peronie Bonda i Q.  
Agent nadal dzierżył w dłoni torbę podróżną kwatermistrza.  
\- Będziesz na siebie uważał?   
\- Zawsze na siebie uważam. Jestem kwatermistrzem. Muszę dbać o wszystkich.  
\- Co powiesz Garethowi?  
\- Prawdę. Że zostałeś farmerem  
Bond uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Rybakiem.  
\- Rybakiem – przytaknął Q. - Że masz wielki żółty płaszcz i harpun. James... - Q wziął głęboki oddech i chwycił swój nadgarstek. - Powinienem to zrobić za nim wyjechaliśmy ze Skyfall, ale nie mogłem... Myślę, że tak będzie lepiej – szepnął i wyciągnął dłoń po dłoń Bonda, wktórej coś złożył.   
Agent spojrzał na swoje ręce. Na jego dłoni leżała bransoleta. Ta sama, którą podarował Q jako zaręczynowy symbol.  
\- Tim... Nie rozumiem.  
\- James... To się nie uda. To nie miało prawa się udać nigdy. Przeżyłam z tobą najpiękniejsze miesiące. Ale... ten rok to był jakiś koszmarny galop. Moje porwanie, twoje włamania do mojego mieszkania, tak wiem o nich. Potem cudowne chwile w Londynie, twoje oświadczyny i w końcu Donal, który nam to wszystko zniszczył. Zbudowałeś wokół siebie mur, James. Mur, który ja próbowałem przebić głową. Ale on zamiast kruszeć umacnia się. Ja nie chcę tak żyć James. Jesteś miłością mojego życia, ale dopóki nie zrozumiesz tego, że sam nie podołasz temu wszystkiemu będzie jeszcze gorzej. Ja nie mam już na to sił, James. Nie mam sił walić w ten mur, czekać na ciebie. Nie mam siły cię kochać i dawać ci wszystko. A w zamian dostawać tylko chłód. Sam widziałeś jak wyglądały ostatnie 24 godziny. Byliśmy jak oby sobie ludzie. Dlatego podjąłem taką decyzję. Przykro mi... - po policzkach Q spływały potoki łez. Wreszcie powiedział to co zalegało na jego sercu od kilku tygodni. Decyzję o rozstaniu podjął jeszcze w Londynie, ale do Skyfall jechał z nadzieją, że to zła decyzja. I nie będzie musiał jej wyjawiać. - Swoją bransoletę zatrzymaj. A jeśli chodzi o twoje rzeczy... Chciałbym abyś zabrał je gdy mnie nie będzie w mieszkaniu. Napisz sms albo coś. Zostanę dłużej w pracy albo pójdę do Eve. Klucze wrzuć przez otwór na listy. I zrozumiem, jeśli będziesz chciał zabrać Adele.  
\- Niech zostanie z tobą – to były jedyne słowa jakie wydobył z siebie Bond. Wcześniej tylko słuchał i walczył ze sobą by nie okazać bólu i łez. W tym samym momencie na peron podjechał pociąg do Londynu.  
Q kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się przez łzy. Otarł je niezgrabnie i wziął swoją torbę od Bonda.  
\- Żegnaj James – szepnął i musnął agenta w policzek, po czym wsiadł do swojego wagonu.  
Dopiero gdy zajął swoje miejsce wybuchnął szlochem.

Bond stał na peronie jeszcze chwilę po odjeździe składu, w którym jechał Q. Wpatrywał się jak idiota w bransoletę. Pierwszy raz od wielu lat płakał.  
\- Kurwa – mruknął i wcisnął ręce w kieszenie kurtki. Miał ochotę uderzyć siebie w twarz za swoją głupotę i upór.  
Ze złością wsiadł do auta, gdzie czekał już Kincade. Przez całą drogę powrotną starszy mężczyzna wpatrywał się w agenta z uporem maniaka.  
\- Co?! - Bond w końcu nie wytrzymał.  
\- Tak się zastanawiam... Andrew i Monique to byli tacy inteligentni ludzie. Jak to się stało, że ich dziecko jest takim debilem. Gdyby nie podobieństwo fizyczne powiedziałbym, że w tym Berlinie cię podmienili.  
\- Co?! O co ci chodzi?!  
\- A o to, że wypuściłeś z rąk diament. Ja jestem prostym człowiekiem ale widzę, że ten chłopak świata poza tobą nie widzi! Gotów byłby iść za tobą na biegun a ty tak po prostu pozwoliłeś mu odejść! I jeśli twierdzicie, że to miłość was łączy to czemu do jasnej cholery traktujesz go jak wroga?!  
\- Kincade...  
\- Nie skończyłem jeszcze! Pozwoliłeś mu odejść. On jest młody, chce żyć i czuć, że ktoś go kocha. A ty? A ty masz fochy-srochy w nosie! Jesteś głupi Jamesie Bondzie.  
\- Masz absolutną rację... Absolutną – odpowiedział Bond i wcisnął do końca pedał gazu.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part z okazji okrągłej rocznicy, która przypada jutro (20.12.). Dokładnie 20 -go grudnia 2014 roku pierwszy part Pudełka Czekoladek powędrował do RU.

Q wrócił do Londynu całkowicie wypompowany z sił. Przez całą podróż łudził się, że Bond zadzwoni, dogoni pociąg i go zatrzyma. Że wszystko zakończy się happy endem. Pomylił się nic takiego się nie zdarzyło. Najwidoczniej 007 całkowicie pogodził się z tą sytuacją. A może czekał na nią jak na zbawienie?  
Serce kwatermistrza krwawiło, znacząc niewidoczną ścieżkę rozpaczy.   
Z dworca nie wrócił prosto do mieszkania, snuł się smętnie po mieście rozmyślając o wszystkim i o niczym. Z jednej strony czuł się rozdarty na pół. Z drugiej jednak ulżyło mu. Ten wielki kamień, jaki spoczywał na jego sercu spadł i rozpadł się na milion kawałków. A że przy okazji strasznie go pokaleczył to inna sprawa. James Bond miał się teraz stać tylko wspomnieniem. Przyjemnym i bolesnym jednocześnie. Czuł się przez to jak masochista.  
Zmierzchało gdy dotarł do mieszkania Eve. Delikatnie nacisnął guzik dzwonka i pokornie czekał aż przyjaciółka otworzy u drzwi. Czekał kilka minut, dwukrotnie jeszcze dzwoniąc aż w końcu ujrzał znajomą twarz. Twarz Moneypenny wyrażała strach, zdziwienie i niepokój, gdy zobaczyła na progu Q. Wiedziała od razu, że coś jest nie tak. Gdy Q wyjeżdżał, spodziewała się, że nie wróci prędko. W tej sprawie intuicja ją zawiodła.  
\- Rozstaliśmy się – powiedział drżącym głosem kwatermistrz, za nim Eve, zdążyła o cokolwiek zapytać. Przytuliła go, jednocześnie mocno zagryzając wargi by nie zwyzywać Bonda od najgorszych. Była wściekła i gdyby agent specjalny napatoczył się, zginął by z jej rąk śmiercią nagłą i okrutną. Nie mogła zrozumieć, czemu Bond tak okrutnie bawi się serduszkiem Q. Zastanawiała się, czy Bond ma jakiekolwiek uczucia. Czy praca wyprała go z nich aż tak bardzo?  
\- Wchodź – wciągnęła go w głąb mieszkania. - Siadaj. Zrobię Ci kakao – powiedziała jednocześnie ściągając z niego kurtkę.  
Q klapnął na sofę i objął rękoma poduszkę. Wpatrywał się tępo w jeden, bliżej nie określony punkt.  
\- Co się stało? Opowiedz mi wszystko – Eve podała mu kubek z gorącym kakao.  
Kwatermistrz wybuchł szlochem, skrywając twarz w dłoniach. Nie był w stanie na razie nic mówić. Kobieta objęła go i zaczęła gładzić po włosach i plecach.  
\- Ciiii... On jest wart twoich łez, Timothy... Nie zasłużył na ciebie.  
\- Aaale to jja go... rzuciłem...  
\- Uspokój się – Eve ujęła twarz Q i obtarła kciukami łzy z jego policzków – i opowiedz mi wszystko co tam się zdarzyło.  
Kwatermistrz z trudem opanował emocje i powoli zaczął opowiadać przyjaciółce wydarzenia z ostatnich 24 godzin.  
Eve słuchała tego wszystkiego, starając się nie okazywać negatywnych emocji, jednak w środku niej aż się gotowała ze złości na 007.  
\- Jeśli go to nie ruszyło, to znaczy, że nie ma serca... Ale może, daj mu kilka dni – kobieta sama nie wierzyła w to co powiedziała. Starała się jednak podnieść przyjaciela na duchu i nie ulegać emocjom.  
\- Eve, sama nie wierzysz w to co mówisz – Q mówił cicho, wpatrując się w dno kubka. - Im prędzej zapomnę tym lepiej. Pójdę już – szepnął odstawiając na stolik kubek i zrzucając z ramion koc.  
\- Zaczekaj – Eve chwyciła go za nadgarstek. - Masz wolne do poniedziałku, prawda.  
Q skinął głową.  
\- Więc zróbmy sobie „babski” weekend.  
Kwatermistrz mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem.  
\- A masz lody czekoladowe?  
\- Coś się znajdzie.  
\- Hmmm... Koty mi nie wybaczą.  
\- Będą musiały.

 

 

Bond wróciwszy do Skyfall z dworca, wszedł do domu trzaskając drzwiami. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Przybrał kamienną maskę. Przybrał kamienną maskę, jednak jego oczy zdradzały wszystko. Lazurowe tęczówki szkliły się a głębia źrenic była pusta. Tak też się czuł. Wypalony, pusty.  
Chłód domostwa otaczał go zewsząd. Wbijał się nie tylko w jego skórę ale i w duszę. A raczej jej resztki. Resztki duszy jakie mu zostały. Te, które żyły tylko dzięki miłości Q. Teraz umierały krzycząc niemo.   
Był na siebie wściekły, za to jak bardzo jest głupi. Przyznawał rację Kincadowi w tym aspekcie. Znów wszystko zepsuł.  
Wszedł do kuchni i wyciągnął z szafki szklankę i butelkę burbona. Nalazł sobie podwójną porcję i ciężko opadł na krzesło. Wpatrywał się w ciecz w szkle, obserwując jak promienie słońca przenikają przez nie i załamują się fantazyjnie.  
Nagle poczuł ciężar w lewej kieszeni spodni. Wsunął do nie rękę i wyciągnął bransoletę Q. Obracał ją w palcach a metal przyjemnie chłodził jego skórę. Czas się zatrzymał. Była tylko nicość.  
\- Nadal tu jesteś?! - głos Kincade'a wyrwał go z letargu. - Ty rzeczywiście jesteś idiotą!  
\- Nie mam nastroju na pogaduszki – odpowiedział Bond i schował bransoletę do kieszeni, po czym wstał by spojrzeć starszemu mężczyźnie w oczy.   
\- Ale ja mam! Rusz tą swoją dupę i jedź do Londynu! Nie rozumiem twojego postępowania James...  
\- To nie jest takie proste, Kincade... Nie tak jak się wydaje.  
\- Oczywiście, że jest! Co się z stało z tym butnym, upartym chłopakiem, który zawsze osiągał to co chciał? Który robił wszystko by postawić się całemu światu i nawet jak było źle robił tak by jemu było dobrze? Co się z tobą dzieje, James? Na prawdę chcesz tu siedzieć do końca życia i użalać się nad sobą, przy butelce burbona?!  
\- Tamtego Jamesa nie ma – szepnął Bond.  
\- Pierdolisz! Tobie jest tak wygodnie, prawda? O nic się nie martwić, popijać po kątach i uciekać od problemu. Lepiej od razu strzel sobie w łeb. Tak będzie najlepiej dla wszystkich! A Timmy przestanie robić sobie nadzieje. Przecież on to zrobił specjalnie! Byś w końcu ruszył tym swoim pustym łbem! - Kincade patrzył hardo na Bonda.  
\- Myślę, że powinieneś już iść – powiedział Bond i sięgnął po szklankę z alkoholem.  
Starszy mężczyzna pokiwał tylko pokiwał głową zrezygnowany i wyszedł. pokiwał głową zrezygnowany  
Bond obserwował przez okno, jak samochód mężczyzny oddala się z posiadłości. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na błyszczący trunek.  
\- Masz absolutną rację, Kincade. Absolutną – powiedział to i wylał zawartość do zlewu.  
Chwycił kurtkę, która wisiała na oparciu krzesła i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z domu. W głowie miał już plan działania. Łańcuchy, które go krępowały powoli zaczęły kruszeć. 

 

Weekend z Eve to był wyśmienity pomysł. Q odprężył się i przez krótki czas nie myślał o Bondzie i całej sytuacji jaka zaistniała. Wracał do swojego mieszkania w dobrym humorze. Nie przeszkadzał mu nawet fakt, że za kilka godzin musiał iść do pracy a raport na temat 007 nie był nawet rozpoczęty. Miał to gdzieś. W jego żyłach krążył cukier, wino i coś jeszcze. Reszta nie miała znaczenia. Radośnie wpisał kod na domofonie i nie spiesząc się wszedł na swoje piętro. Spojrzał na drzwi sąsiadki, u której zostawił koty. Trzecia rano, to była zła pora na odbieranie ich. Postanowił, że zrobi to gdy wróci z pracy. O ile tam dotrze.  
zdezaktywował alarmy i wszedł do mieszkania. Niedbale rzucił torbę na podłogę i zdjął kurtkę, którą też rzucił byle jak na oparcie krzesła w kuchni. Z lodówki wyciągnął butelkę wody. Usiadł ciężko na sofie i... cała jego euforia uleciała.   
Znów był sam. Sam w ciemnym, zimnym mieszkaniu, które pachniało Bondem.  
\- Kurwa – mruknął i podciągnął kolana pod brodę oplatając je swoimi chudymi ramionami. Poczuł w gardle gulę. Ale nie rozpłakał się. Spostrzegł jednak na stoliku kawowym zielone pudełko, przewiązane wstążką. Ostrożnie uklęknął przy ławie i sięgnął po nie. Rozwiązał kokardkę i zdjął wieczko. Na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu a po policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza.  
W pudełku spoczywało dwanaście czekoladek. Jego ulubionych, ręcznie robionych w jednej z cukierni w Edynburgu. Tylko tam można było je kupić. Przymknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu. Potem znowu do dziesięciu i wstecz. Dwa razy. Nagle poczuł delikatny dotyk na swoim policzku.  
Zapach perfum od Armaniego wbił się w jego nozdrza i rozsadzał jego mózg od środka.  
\- Timothy... - usłyszał znajomy głos, wypowiadający jego imię.  
\- James – szepnął i otworzył oczy. Ujrzał najukochańszą twarz, ozdobioną podkrążonymi oczami, wściekle niebieskimi. Z trzydniowym zarostem i zmarszczkami głębszymi, niż w rzeczywistości były. Dla niego była to najpiękniejsza twarz na świecie, bo należała do 007.  
\- Timothy – Bond po raz kolejny wymówił imię Q – Ja... potrzebuje twojej pomocy. Potrzebuję... ciebie... Przepraszam, że byłem takim idiotą. Że tak bardzo cię skrzywdziłem...  
Q po raz pierwszy widział jak Bond płacze. I płakał razem z nim. I były to łzy i współczucia i szczęścia. James zaczął kruszyć ten cholerny mur. Dla niego.  
\- Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, Queenie...   
\- James... Nie. Nie rób nic dla mnie.Wszystko co będziesz musiał zrobić, zrobisz przede wszystkim dla siebie...  
\- Wybaczysz mi?  
\- Och, James... Jaki ty jesteś głupi – Q oplótł ramiona wokół szyi Bonda i zatopił się w jego ustach.

 

\- M mnie zabije – szepnął Q wtulając się w Bonda. Od ponad trzech godzin, powinien być w pracy i dostarczyć raport z misji.  
007 uśmiechnął się tylko.  
\- Gdyby chciał cię zabić, najpierw by do ciebie zadzwonił.  
\- Pewnie tak – powiedział zrezygnowanie kwatermistrz. - James...  
\- Tak?  
\- Powiedz, że mi się to nie śni.  
Bond nie odpowiedział tylko uszczypnął kwatermistrza w pośladek.  
\- Ałaaaa! - pisnął Q. To bolało! - dał agentowi kuksańca w żebra.  
\- Ale masz dowód, że to ci się nie śni. Że koszmar się skończył...  
Kwatermistrz pokiwał głową i westchnął siadając.  
\- Wiesz co. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.  
\- Co?  
\- Ale to tajemnica – Q zrobił bardzo poważną minę i spojrzał na Bonda.  
\- Jestem agentem... jeszcze jestem, więc mów.  
Kwatermistrz nachylił się i wyszeptał coś do ucha 007.  
\- Naprawdę?  
Q pokiwał głową i zagryzł wargę.  
\- I co teraz ?  
\- Hmmm – Bond zamyślił się. - Myślę, że powinniśmy zrobić wszystko by to stało się faktem. Ale najpierw... - Bond schylił się i sięgnął do kieszeni swoich spodni. - To chyba należy do ciebie.  
Q spojrzał na dłoń agenta, w której spoczywała jego bransoleta.  
\- James... Nie wydaje mi się, że to dobry pomysł.  
Bond przysunął się do kwatermistrza i delikatnie chwycił go za nadgarstek.  
\- Wiem, że przed nami jeszcze dużo pracy ale... to jest moja obietnica, że od teraz nic i nikt nie stanie nam na drodze. To moja obietnica, że już nie będę takim samolubnym dupkiem jakim byłem. Obietnica, że żaden mur już nas nie rozdzieli.  
\- To piękne co powiedziałeś... Dobrze. W takim razie przyjmuję tą obietnicę.  
Agent delikatnie pocałował Q, po czym zapiął bransoletę na nadgarstku kwatermistrza.  
\- Teraz możemy zająć się tą tajemnicą...  
W tym samym momencie rozległ się dzwonek telefonu Q. Chłopak przepraszająco spojrzał na Bonda i sięgnął po aparat. Jego mina momentalnie zrzedła.  
\- To M...  
Bond niewiele myśląc odebrał telefon z rąk Q i odebrał  
\- James, nie!  
\- M. Q jest bardzo zajęty w tym momencie... Pisze raport. Jak skończy, to się pojawi w kwaterze – Bond powiedziawszy to rozłączył się i wyłączył telefon.  
\- Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś, James! - Q nie krył zdenerwowania.   
\- To co z tą tajemnicą? - zapytał Bond całując zagłębienie obojczyka kwatermistrza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To wszystko miało inaczej wyglądać... Zupełnie inaczej... No ale cóż :D Niech będzie i tak.  
> Puszczę wodze fantazji i sadyzmu gdzieś indziej :D


	20. Chapter 20

Q stał na schodach kamienicy w której mieszkał i z dezaprobatą patrzył na padający śnieg. Wpadł w stan depresyjny gdy tylko zobaczył wirujące za oknem płatki. A teraz stał jak sierota wojenna wśród bieli i chciało mu się płakać. I nie pocieszał go fakt, że za dwa tygodnie święta. I to jego pierwsze święta z Bondem. Strząsnął osiadłe na czapce płatki i ruszył w stronę swojego musztardowego garbusa. I jeszcze bardziej chciało mu się płakać na myśl o odśnieżaniu auta.  
\- Nie ma mowy! - mruknął i naciągnął mocniej czapkę na głowę. Metro wydało mu się lepszą opcją. Pomimo ścisku, jaki panował o tej porze. Żałował, że nie przystał na propozycję Bonda by jechać z nim do pracy. Zdecydowanie dwugodzinne spóźnienie mógłby łatwo wytłumaczyć.  
Z drugiej strony jednak uważał, że to nie sprawiedliwe, że on musi zaczynać pracę wcześniej.  
Przecież teraz Bond, też był pracownikiem o stałych godzinach pracy.  
Chociaż to też miało swoje plusy, rzecz jasna.

Po powrocie do Londynu Bond, wrócił na terapię. Chociaż nadal uważał, że najlepszym dla niego lekarstwem jest Q. Postanowił również wrócić do pracy. Oczywiście M nie wyraził zgody na powrót do służby czynnej. To absolutnie nie wchodziło w grę. Z resztą sam Bond wolał doczekać emerytury za biurkiem. Koniec końców, po długich rozmowach z M, Bond trafił do sekcji rekrutacyjnej. Miał nadzorować rekrutacje nowych agentów, przeglądać ich kandydatury. Nadal jednak zachował swój status. To był jeden z jego warunków. Chciał do samego końca zostać 007 – najlepszym spośród najlepszych.

Q jeszcze bardziej zły, niż gdy wychodził z domu, dotarł do kwatery. Zaparzył sobie herbaty i rozsiadł się wygodnie w swoim biurze. Chwila relaksu przed sajgonem jaki czekał na niego w laboratorium.  
Kilka godzin później usłyszał radosne pogwizdywanie, które zbliżało się nieuchronnie ku jego laboratorium.  
\- O nie – jęknął Q, chowając pospiesznie nowe gadżety, jakie właśnie przygotowywał. Mimo iż Bond już nie brał czynnego udziału w misjach, to był bardzo ciekawy nowinek, jakie Q przygotowywał w pocie czoła. Był pod tym względem jak niesforne dziecko, które wszystko musi dotknąć, zobaczyć i wziąć do buzi. Q wolał aby Bond dotykał i brał do buzi inne rzeczy niż szpiegowskie gadżety.  
\- Cześśśść Q! - Bond otworzył z impetem drzwi i błysnął swoim olśniewającym uśmiechem.  
\- 007 – kwatermistrz skinął bez emocji i zajął się składaniem neutralnego pistoletu, który przygotowywał właśnie dla 002.  
Bond niespiesznie, z rękoma w kieszeni podszedł do biurka Q a następnie przysiadł na jego brzegu.  
\- Tęskniłeś? - zamruczał próbując skraść całusa młodemu geniuszowi.  
\- Niespecjalnie – odpowiedział Q nie patrząc na Bonda.  
\- Ani trochę? - zdziwił się agent.  
Q spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem i pokiwał przecząco głową.  
\- Przypominam ci, 007 iż jesteśmy w pracy i...  
\- I tak już całe MI6 mówi na ciebie Dziewczyna Bonda, po co więc się dalej z tym kryć?!  
Q przymknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu. Słyszał te pogłoski na swój temat, które były jednak prawdą. Na szczęście to było MI6 i nawet jeśli coś krążyło w eterze to nikt o tym głośno nie mówił. Jego związek z Bondem nie stanowił tematu numer 1 między jedną kawą a drugą. I za to był wdzięczny.  
\- Jestem zajęty, Bond. Jeśli masz coś ważnego to proszę streść się.  
Bond uśmiechnął się tylko szelmowsko i sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki, z której wyciągnął niebieską kartkę. Podał ją kwatermistrzowi.  
Q rozłożył ją i zaczął czytać. Gdy skończył westchnął ciężko.  
\- Przyszedłeś tu tylko po to by dać mi liścik z pytaniem czy pójdę z tobą na łyżwy? Bond, ile ty masz lat? - powiedział i cisnął karteczką w Bonda, po czym wrócił do swojego poprzedniego zajęcia.  
Bond westchnął i wstał z biurka.  
\- Rozmiar 43. I kup żwirek dla kotów jak będziesz wracał do domu – usłyszał gdy już wychodził. Spojrzał na Q, który nadal grzebał przy pistolecie i zaśmiał się gardłowo.

 

\- Nie wiem co mi strzeliło, do głowy by dać ci się namówić na to szaleństwo! - Q kurczowo trzymał się Bonda, próbująć utrzymać równowagę na śliskiej nawierzchni. - Nie jeździłem na łyżwach całe wieki! Zabiję się, zabiję się, na bank skręcę kark! - zaczął lamentować, gdy nogi zaczęły mu się rozjeżdżać.  
Bond śmiał się tylko widząc panikę w oczach kwatermistrza.  
\- Dobrze, że to nie narty... James, nie puszczaj mnie, na litość boską! O Bożee... Bożee... Aaaa...  
\- Kotku, ty masz zamiar w końcu ruszyć czy mam poczekać aż minie ci ten orgazm, jaki właśnie przeżywasz? - Bond prawie udusił się ze śmiechu a Q wbił swoje kościste palce w jego sweter.  
Przytyk agenta jednak podziałał. Po chwili Q rozluźnił uścisk i z gracją się wyprostował. Podniósł dumnie głowę do góry i skłonił się nisko.  
\- Prosz... Jak chcę to potrafię obyć się bez ciebie, panie Bond! - powiedział i ostrożnie zaczął odpychać się. Po chwili śmigał już wśród pozostałych użytkowników lodowiska. Zrobił trzy okrążenia, za każdym razem, gdy mijał Bonda pokazywał mu język.  
\- James... rusz ten swój stetryczały tyłek... - powiedział za czwartym okrążeniem. - To jak jazda na rowerze tego się nie zapomina... - wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. - Ach zapomniałem... w czasach twojej młodości jeździło się na bicyklu!…. Z taaaaaaaaaakim wielkim kołem! - powiedział przy piątym i szóstym okrążeniu.  
Bond zmrużył oczy i ruszył w pościg na kwatermistrzem.  
\- Ach tak, na bicyklu... Za to ty ciągle jeździsz z dodatkowymi kółkami! - powiedział gdy w końcu dopadł Q. Złapał go w pasie i pchnął na bandy starając się go unieruchomić. Jednak kwatermistrz był sprytniejszy. Wywinął się z objęć Bonda i odepchnął go. Nie zauważył nawet momentu gdy na tafli leżał rozpłaszczony Agent Jej Królewskiej Mości. Q podjechał do niego i stanął podpierając się pod boczki. Ledwie powstrzymywał się od śmiechu.  
Bond usiadł na lodzie z groźną miną.  
\- Pomóc? - zapytał Q wyciągając rękę w stronę ukochanego.  
\- Nie trzeba – mruknął Bond i chwycił Q, tak mocno, że ten przewrócił się na niego. Teraz Bond miał przewagę. Szybko wymanewrował tak, że Q znalazł się pod nim. - I co teraz cwaniaczku?  
\- James puść mnie... - Q bił na oślep po ramionach Bonda, próbując się oswobodzić. - James... Jamie proszę... Ludzie się na nas gapią!  
\- Niech się gapią. Musi być jakaś kara dla ciebie!  
\- Kara? A co ja takiego zrobiłem?! James puszczaj!  
\- Już wiesz co!  
\- Jeju, chodzi ci o rano? - zapytał Q. Miał nadzieję, że Bondowi chodzi o ich poranną kłótnię o jakąś pierdółkę.  
\- Nieee...  
\- James. Zimno mi, proszę puść mnie... Dostanę zapalenia płuc!  
\- A obiecasz, że będę mógł się przejechać tym nowym Astonem, nad którym pracują twoi ludzie?  
\- Skąd o nim wiesz?  
Bond znacząco podniósł brew do góry.  
\- Jestem szpiegiem a ty ustawiłeś jako kod do swojego biura wymiary mojego penisa...  
\- Nie prawda! Yyyyyhhh... Dobra, pozwolę ci się przejechać, ale puść mnie już!  
\- A obiecasz, że przestaniesz chować przede mną te nowe zabawki?  
\- Wiesz co? Szkoda, że szef posadził cię za biurkiem. Wysłałbym cię do Kambodży wyposażonego jedynie w sandał!  
Bond zaśmiał się gardłowo i zatopił się w ustach kwatermistrza.  
\- Bo...d... puszahj … mje! 

 

Tak jak przewidział, Q po kilkunastu minutach leżenia na lodzie zachorował. Co prawda zapalenia płuc nie dostał ale grypa chętnie się z nim zaprzyjaźniła.  
Przez kilka dni leżał jak z diabła skóra, zakopany w pościeli i chusteczkach.  
Bond przez chwilę miał wyrzuty sumienia i dzielnie opiekował się chorym Q. Bo wiadomo, że chory mężczyzna to umierający mężczyzna. A gdy w dodatku jest to wrażliwy kwatermistrz, to już w ogóle stan agonalny.  
Stan Q nie był jednak aż tak poważny. Po kilku dniach mu przeszło, ale było mu zbyt dobrze by rezygnować z takiej opieki. Udawał jeszcze przez jakiś czas i napawał się tym, że ma agenta 007 na każde swoje skinienie. Jeden niewinny jęk i Bond był już gotów stanąć na rzęsach by tylko ulżyć kwatermistrzowi w cierpieniu.

W końcu nadeszły święta. Przez chorobę Q i mały sajgon jaki wyniknął z tego powodu z kwaterze, musieli zostać w Londynie. Q bardzo, żałował tego, bo Bond obiecał mu romantyczne kilka dni w Alpach. Do Skyfall również nie mogli pojechać, ponieważ tuż przed samymi świętami system ogrzewania zepsuł się, a serwis mógł się tym zająć dopiero po. Co prawda mogli ratować się ogrzewaniem poprzez piec i kominki, ale Bond nie chciał ryzykować zdrowiem, i tak osłabionego jeszcze kwatermistrza. Zostali skazani na święta we dwoje plus koty.  
\- Mogliśmy skorzystać z zaproszenia Eve i jechać z nią na Haiti – powiedział Q wieszając na choince bombkę z namalowaną literą Q.  
\- Myślisz, że jej babcia przeżyła by w swoim domu najazd Brytyjczyków. W dodatku, homo Brytyjczyków? Kotku podasz mi śrubokręt? Spadł mi – Bond mocował się z instalowanym właśnie nowym żyrandolem. Poprzedni zdecydował spaść, gdy agent przywieszał rano do niego gałązkę jemioły.  
Q podał agentowi narzędzie i podparty pod boki przyglądał się stojącemu na drabinie ukochanemu. Jego wzrok po chwili zjechał na dół i zatrzymał się na wysokości rozporka.  
\- Nie spadnij. Musisz jeszcze zawiesić gwiazdę i lampki. A wracając do babci Eve... myślę, że by nie zauważyła.  
\- Możliwe... Ale wtedy byś nie poznał Charmain.  
Q wzdrygnął się na dźwięk imienia ciotki Bonda, która zaprosiła ich na poświąteczny obiad. Nie miał jakoś nastroju na spędzanie czasu z prawie dziewięćdziesiąt letnią starszą panią.  
\- Naprawdę musimy tam iść? Równie dobrze moglibyśmy pojechać do moich rodziców.  
\- Nie widzę przeszkód byśmy tam pojechali.  
\- Już wolę pojechać do Charmain – powiedział Q i wrócił do ubierania zielonego drzewka. Nie miał zbyt dobrych relacji z rodzicami. I dlatego święta wolał spędzać samotnie lub w gronie przyjaciół, którzy czasem go przygarniali.  
\- Pamiętasz jak rok temu wyśpiewałeś sobie, że chciałbyś mnie pod choinkę? - zapytał Bond schodząc z drabiny. Q przełknął głośno ślinę. Oczywiście, że pamiętał. Przeżył wtedy największy wstyd w swoim życiu  
\- Wparadowałeś mi do mieszkania bez zaproszenia i jeszcze się ze mnie nabijałeś!  
Bond uśmiechnął się się i wziął gwiazdę z pudełka. Lekko wspinając się na palcach zawiesił ją na samym czubku drzewka. Objął Q i spojrzał z dumą na choinkę.  
\- Wtedy życzyłem sobie ciebie pod choinką... No i proszę – mam.  
Q uśmiechnął się i delikatnie pocałował Bonda.  
\- Mam coś jeszcze dla ciebie – powiedział Bond i usiadł przy pianinie.  
\- James ono nie działa – powiedział Q.  
Pianino w jego mieszkaniu pełniło funkcję ozdobną. Sam kwatermistrz nie umiał grać a ono pozostało po poprzednich właścicielach. Szkoda mu było wyrzucać tak piękny mebel. Stał więc sobie w koncie i służył na podstawek pod różne bibeloty.  
\- Działa, działa... Wystarczyło tylko je nastroić.  
\- Tak? Skąd wiesz? - zapytał zadziwiony Q.  
\- Gdy miałem tą... Ten słabszy czas. Ty wychodziłeś do pracy a ja tu siedziałem. Z nudów zacząłem brzdąkać... I tadam! Działa – Bond z impetem uderzył w klawisze.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz grać. Zadziwia mnie pan, panie Bond – Q przysiadł się do agenta.  
\- Moja mama była pianistką. Za nim umarła nauczyła mnie trochę... Ale uprzedzam tylko trochę.  
\- Och! Napisałeś dla mnie piosenkę? - W oczach Q zaświeciły się ogniki.  
\- Aż tak uzdolniony nie jestem – odpowiedział Bond i musnął kwatermistrza w czoło. - Ale to wymagało ode mnie wiele zaangażowania.  
\- No to graj, Mozarcie – Q klasnął w dłonie.  
Palce Bonda spoczęły na klawiszach i po chwili maleńkie mieszkano Q napełniło się dźwiękami.  
Dźwiękami, które doskonale znał. Oczy kwatermistrza napełniły się łzami i po chwili kilka kropel spłynęło po jego policzkach a Bond zaintonował:

\- Oh my love we've had our share of tears  
Oh my friend we've had our hopes and fears  
Oh my friends it's been a long hard year  
But now it's Christmas  
Yes it's Christmas  
Thank God it's Christmas

Q śmiał się i płakał jednocześnie. Nie spodziewał się takiego wspaniałego prezentu. A słowa piosenki Queen idealnie odzwierciedlały wszystko co przeżyli z Bondem przez ostatni rok. Drżącym półgłosem zaczął wtórować Bondowi.  
\- Wesołych świąt, Queenie – powiedział agent gdy skończył śpiewać.  
\- Och James... To było... - Q z trudem hamował wzruszenie. - Wesołych świąt, Jamie! - powiedział i oplótł ramionami szyję agenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tak o to dobrnęłam do końca Pudełka Czekoladek. To był piękny rok z tymi wariatami :D  
> Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czytali, komentowali i dawali kudosy.  
> Dzięki RU za betę, kopy w rzyć i zmuszenie mnie do pisania tego FF (aczkolwiek na ten proces złożyło się wiele innych czynników... To cały łańcuch zdarzeń i osób)  
> Co dalej z Q i Bondem? Nie wiem. Ale w mojej głowie dzieje się :D i całkowicie prawdopodobne, że w nowym roku pojawi się ciąg dalszy tej historii. Już pod innym tytułem. Ale równie słodkim :)
> 
>  
> 
> Piosenka, którą śpiewa Bond to: "Thank God, It's Christmas" Queen.


End file.
